As my Lord Commands
by Blu3b3rryT3a
Summary: A well-meaning vassal to a foreign Lord of Dragons, Runa has to make do with her circumstances of a forced vacation; even if that means enduring the company of Inuyasha. Just as soon as she finds this 'Inu-no-Taisho' and delivers her message, Runa can go home away from demons and annoying jewels. Ugh, and she thought Europe was bad!
1. To the Land of the Rising Sun

**Hello! I do not own Inuyasha, although I do own my own plot twists and OCs. This story would not get out of my head so here we go! Two things to note: I am starting the story in my OC's home country, so there will be distinct Western elements and the spoken sections will not have the { } yet. Second note, I am starting this in the cannon shortly after Inuyasha gets the enchanted beads around his neck.**

**Important text distinctions:**

{ } means in Romanian

_Italics_ mean thoughts or locations

"_Italics"_ means written words or spoken memories

**Bold** means emphasis

_Country: Romania, Time Period: Renaissance _

"**Get out!"**

As she is thrown out the doors to the study slam shut and Runa glares at them before picking herself off the ground. Yet another day in the life of an indentured Rune Caster to an annoying Lord. With some effort Runa controls her temper- it's not as if his throwing her out of his study is new. She dusts off her skirts carefully and straightens her vest before walking away briskly.

Runa has enough to do without getting yelled at by his Lordliness.

She goes to the kitchen of the castle to discuss with the cooks what the evening meal is, then gathers the receipts to tally in the household lodger. Normally a visit with the Brownie cooks calms her, but her aggravation is still strong. Runa stalks down a corridor back to the office she had taken over for book keeping. One of the messenger spirits trots up to her and hands her a letter, trembling.

"Maestra, it is from his Lordship. I was instructed to hand this to you directly and make sure you had read its contents." He shifts from hoof to hoof, unwilling to meet her eyes.

Runa sighs inwardly, looking over the faun. He was decidedly more nervous than she was used to seeing in one of his kind. But given their Lord's current mood, it is not surprising to her that the faun is not cheerful or energetic. She accepts the letter, pulls out her dagger and deftly slices the wax seal. After putting her dagger away, she starts to read.

"_Maestra Runa,_

_I have had ENOUGH._

_You are my vassal, not my interrogator! Must you question __**every single order**__ I hand down to you?!_

_Given how you constantly contradict or otherwise sabotage my decisions concerning my household, I am forced to consider solutions to your behavior I would otherwise ignore. Your behavior is un-seeming for a vassal of mine!_

_Since your behavior is fit for barbarians, go join them! Perhaps when you return, you will be properly appreciative of your place in my household._

_As of now, you are officially relieved of your current duties and are ordered to annoy someone else for a year!_

_Enjoy your stay in the country of the Rising Sun and give my greetings to Inu-no-Taisho. Do not forget!_

_Lord Brativistche"_

Runa's hands twitch with the childish need to crush the letter between her fingers.

_That pompous-!_

Her internal rant is interrupted when she notices a rune glow on the parchment. Runa's eyes widen in panic when she realizes what had been triggered. Quickly she drops the letter and steps back.

_A master Rune!? Shit!_

Swiftly she tries to call up her own rune magic to counter it only to feel it be bound. Her eyes flicker about frantically for the source and she sees a secondary spell on the letter.

_Temporary binding?! That bastard!_

Stubborn, she does not stop trying to break free as the spell runes glow brighter and she feels the floor beneath her disappear. Golden light, the light of thousands of runes working in tandem, envelope her and she blacks out.

_Country: Japan, Time period: Warring States_

Inuyasha sniffs the air and frowns as he stares out into the darkness.

_What a rotten day- that wench has the Shikon Jewel but I can't even grab it thanks to these beads!_

He once again tries to yank them off and fails. Annoyed, he leaps off the roof of Kaede's hut and heads for the forest.

"Inuyasha? Tis not wise to wander this late." His ears twitch as Kaede scolds him from her doorway, her one good eye watching him.

He glares at her, unimpressed.

"Feh, please. Like you care." He snaps and walks away, needing to breath.

Kaede shakes her head and goes back inside to sleep. As Inuyasha wanders deeper into the woods, his thoughts whirl around the revelations that had arisen. Kikyo dead, that Kagome girl is Kikyo's reincarnation and fifty years had gone by. He shakes his head, trying to banish the thoughts of Kikyo.

_That witch is gone- dead. She betrayed you!_ He reminds himself.

As he argues with himself, he gradually notices an increase in power building in the forest. Curious, he tracks it to the epicenter; the Sacred Tree. His ears flatten against his head.

_That damn tree again!_

Golden light is dancing among the branches and seems to be condensing near the top of tree. With a flash, the light brightens and fades away as a figure appears out of it. A young woman in a strange garment the color of storm clouds with red embroidery along the hems and a bright red and black short jacket-thing falls onto a branch. He stares at her- she doesn't move.

Finally Inuyasha jumps up to take a closer look at her; he is startled to see her clothes are even stranger this close. The garments she is wearing seems to be one piece of fabric with no folds anywhere, with the jacket thing only going to her waist and buttoned shut. Her shoes are weird too, made of leather and completely covering her feet.

Cautiously he sniffs her- human, but with many overlying scents of creatures almost like youkai. He glares at her, puzzled. She is breathing normally, apparently asleep. Inuyasha doesn't like it; her, the glowing lights, the Sacred Tree, the lack of answers or any of it.

_Fine! I'll make her talk! Shouldn't be hard to wake her up. _He reasons.

With that in mind, he leans over and yells in her ear.

"**Wake up!"**

Her eyes snap open and her hand flies to her ankle, drawing a knife. She looks about and her eyes land on Inuyasha. Grey eyes stare into gold and the knife whips towards Inuyasha's throat. He just leans back, avoiding it, but surprised by her willingness to attack so quickly.

{Who are you?! Where am I!} She growls at him.

Inuyasha blinks at her.

_What the hell what that?! Were those supposed to be words? Whatever, I'll take her back to the village for old hag to interrogate._

Decided, he lunges forward to grab her. She jerks back and flails as she loses her balance.

{Shit!} Runa yells as she frantically tries to summon her runes- no such luck.

_How long is a temporary binding supposed to last?!_ She rages.

As the ground grows closer, Runa tries to flip her body so her feet hit the ground first then grits her teeth for the impact. It never comes. Strong arms grab her and toss her over a large shoulder, carrying her like a grain sack. She can see the ground flying beneath them as the creature holding her runs out of the forest.

They soon arrive at a village, or what she presumes to be a village. The crops seem to be in fields of water and are not a grain she is familiar with. Her captor marches up to one of the buildings and goes inside without even knocking. Runa gets an upside down view of the room- is it really only one room?

"Hag! Wake up!" Inuyasha snaps at one of the sleeping forms next to the fire.

A silver-haired old woman sits up and directs her sleepy glare at Runa's captor.

"Inuyasha- what tis this about? Can it not wait for morn?"

"No! This wench appeared out of nowhere in the Sacred Tree! She stinks of magic and supernatural creatures- plus she can't even speak like a normal person!"

Inuyasha dumps Runa on the floor and she struggles to control her temper.

_How many times in one day am I going to be dumped on the ground?! And what should I do to understand them-? They seem to be discussing me…_

She sits up and pushes her brown hair out of her face as she observes the two of them natter in another tongue.

… _I could try the Hearing rune combined with Language rune- that might at least let me understand them. Please let the binding have ended by now!_ She prays quickly before trying to tap into her magic.

This time it responds readily, simmering through her veins and giving her confidence as she prepares to weave the runes into existence. She moves both of her hands to her ears and pauses, letting the runes take shape in her mind's eye and carefully linking the two together. When she feels she is ready, she materializes the runes and directs them to her ears.

{Hearing married to Language,} She murmurs as she guides the runes, wincing as they burn for a moment before disappearing.

"What the hell was that?!" She focuses on the other people in the hut and sees her captor with an angry and uneasy expression. The older woman seems to be cautious but not outright afraid.

_Well, at least I know that worked. I probably should learn to speak the language too-_

With that in mind, she summons some more runes to 'taste' her captor's words and to replicate the language. Inuyasha jumps when he sees the words he had just shouted manifest faintly in the air, with hundreds of tiny golden runes whirling around them. They fade after a moment, but now Inuyasha is freaked out by the weird powers this woman seems to have. She ignores him and summons three more runes which glow brighter than the others.

{Voice and Tongue harmonizing with Language unknown} She says before touching both her tongue and throat with the runes. One lingers on her tongue, making it glow while the second stays on her throat- the third she touches to her forehead, making that glow as well.

When they fade, she opens her eyes and meets the eyes of Inuyasha and Kaede.

"Who are you and what land is this?"

…

_What the Hell?! She can speak Japanese now?!_ Inuyasha thinks frantically, not sure if he should attack her or not.

_Hmm, strange! The lass has learned our tongue so easily…_ Kaede muses and decides to take advantage of the situation afforded.

"Lass, I be the Priestess Kaede. This fellows goes by Inuyasha. You are in Edo in the land of Japan. Whom might you be and where whence did thou come?"

Runa nods, pleased that there is someone with a cool head and is clearly willing to at least open dialogue.

"I am Runa Skald, a vassal in service to House Brativistche in the land of Romania and Rune Caster."

Kaede tilts her head, confused but trying not to be rude.

"Romania..?" Runa notes the confusion.

"Romania is on the main continent. Far to the west. Japan is near China, is it not?" She gently questions, trying to make certain that the maps she had studied were at least partially accurate.

To her profound relief Kaede nods in assent. Inuyasha scoffs, clearly not buying any of it.

"You could be lying! What proof do you have?" He demands, aggressive.

Runa gives him a level look that takes him aback- despite his posturing, she was not the least bit intimidated by him. She considers his question and then says coldly.

"My clothes, to start. Your culture does not seem to have dresses made of wool, vests or leather boots. My language is another example, which is clearly foreign no matter how you want to look at it. It is also not in my nature to lie, since lies always come to light. But it does not matter to me especially if you chose to believe me. What **should** matter to you is if I decide you are a threat to my well-being."

He blinks in surprise at her bluntness, then he starts to scowl.

"You-!" She interrupts him before he can go any further.

"Who kidnapped whom? Who was carried like a sack? Who was startled into falling from a tree at a height that would have killed a human? It was not I. So tell me, for what reason should I deign to trust **you**?" Inuyasha has no idea how to react to this woman.

Kaede steps in before the situation can escalate any further.

"We mean thee no harm, Lass, but tell us true- art thou a seeker of the Shikon Jewel?" Runa gives her a look that clearly says 'what the hell is that'.

"I have no knowledge of such an object. Since that is the case, I would have no reason to seek an object I have no information about."

Kaede sighs and turns to Inuyasha.

"I believe she means no harm, Inuyasha."

He growls in irritation and points a finger at her.

"I don't trust her!" Runa's eyes remain cool as she looks him in the eyes,

"I do not trust you either and yet here we are." She bodily turns her body away from him and faces Kaede.

"If I may, might I shelter in your abode tonight? I will leave in the morning." Runa bows slightly from her seated position to Kaede.

Kaede weights Runa and then nods slowly.

"Best ye be quiet then- Kagome is sleeping yonder." Inuyasha stomps out, furious that Runa was allowed to stay despite her oddness.

Runa goes to sit against the wall and settles her skirts carefully before sighing.

"Good night, Priestess Kaede." And drifts into slumber, with the priestess' thoughtful eyes on her.

Next morning:

Runa starts awake and wildly looks about the small wooden room. Her heart pounds until she remembers the events of yesterday and she sighs before meeting the gaze of the other occupant of the room. Kagome stares at Runa, who sighs again.

"Good morning." Runa tries- it's been a long time since she last interacted with a human girl her age. Kagome blinks and stammers,

"G-good morning, um, who are you?" Runa inclines her head at the sensible question.

"I am Runa Skald. I arrived in this country last night. And you are?"

"Kagome Higurashi. Where are you from, Skald-san?"

"I am from Romania." She says stiffly and stands, brushing off her skirts and then makes sure her vest is straight. Runa casts about for something to say and her eyes land on Kagome's clothes.

"And yourself? Your garb is stranger than most…" Kagome shifts uncomfortably then mumbles

"I'm from the future." Runa blinks.

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome glares at Runa defiantly.

"I'm from the future- I'm not a spy or fox spirit! And I'm not a prostitute!" Runa surveys her clothes and understands why others might think 'prostitute'.

"… perhaps we might find a covering for you. Shall we go break our fast? I am quite starved."

Kagome gives Runa a strained smile and says,

"You go on ahead, I have something to do first." Runa nods curtly and enters the village proper to find Kaede.

"Good morning Priestess Kaede. Is there a task I may assist with?" Runa inquires after offering a small curtsy.

Kaede blinks and makes a thoughtful face as she considers the question.

"Carry the morning repast to those in the rice paddies, Runa-san." She says after a short pause. Runa nods in assent and goes about her task.

She ignores the stares and walks to the rice paddies with a basket full of cooked fish and onigiri that she hands out to the farmers. Whispers follow her and she can't help but remember another village where they whispered in her wake.

"_She's cursed by the Devil, the Clergy confirmed it!"_

"_A witch, a witch!"_

"_Hey, hag! Cast a spell, I dare you!"_

"_Poor girl- there's no hope of her ever marrying now."_

"_When's the hanging?"_

"_Hanging?! Hanging is too good for a witch!"_

Runa grits her teeth and shakes the memories away, focusing on her tasks. Inuyasha watches her from a nearby tree, eyes narrowed.

"Oi, witch!" He yells.

Runa stops and glances up at him, expressionless.

"Runa." He blinks.

"Huh?"

"My name is Runa. If you continue to forgo the use of it, I will simply ignore what you have to say Inuyasha-san." He bares his teeth at her.

"You-!"

"That is not my name." She starts walking again.

Inuyasha growls and jumps from the tree, racing in front of her.

"Oi!" Runa simply moves around him and makes to keep going. Vexed, Inuyasha grabs her arm tightly.

"I'm talking here!" He snarls in her face.

Runa glances at him then away, not bothering to meet his gaze. Veins pop in his forehead and he tightens his grip.

"You think you can ignore me?!" He yells, enraged by her lack of a reaction.

Runa calmly presses the blade of her dagger against his armpit.

"If you do not release me in the next few moments, I will use this." She states calmly.

Inuyasha looks down and furrows his brow in shock.

_When did she-?!_

"Did you know there are many big veins under the arm right here? It is fatal if they are cut. A fast death though, compared to others. Now, are you going to act like an adult or am I going to have to use this?" Runa says conversationally.

"I'll kill you, witch!" He spits.

She nods, expressionless.

"Yes you likely can- perhaps even before I can use my dagger. But you will not kill me swiftly enough to avoid my death curse, Inuyasha-san." He feels a shiver go down his spine.

_What is wrong with this witch?! It's like she's not scared!_

"Inuyasha! Runa-san! What art thou doing?!" Kaede demands, marching up to the two of them.

Inuyasha growls but releases Runa as the aged priestess approaches. Runa slips her dagger back into its' sheathe. Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha notes this is not the same spot as the last knife. Runa curtsies to Kaede.

"I was instructing Inuyasha-san in proper manners for when addressing a lady, Priestess Kaede." Kaede quirks her eyebrows.

"Tis this so, Inuyasha?" He is taken aback by the question and scowls.

"Well, she was nattering about using her name and stuff." He mutters, suddenly uneasy with the intense gaze of Kaede.

"Hmph. Very well. Now, hast either of thou spied Kagome this morn?" Inuyasha snorts and shakes his head.

"Why would I want to see that wench?" He demands.

Runa tilts her head in acknowledgement.

"I did see her this morning. She rose when I did but stated she had 'something to do' before joining everyone in eating. Has she not returned, Priestess Kaede?" Kaede shakes her head, worried.

"Nay, she hast not returned."

"The wench wandered off with the Jewel?!" Inuyasha snarls.

"Like I'll let her!" He takes off and races towards Kaede's hut. Runa and Kaede watch him vanish into the village.

"It seems we can leave Kagome-san to Inuyasha-san, Priestess Kaede." Runa remarks before lifting her basket more firmly on her hip.

Kaede nods thoughtfully.

"Aye, Inuyasha will not let Kagome disappear whist she possesses the Shikon Jewel," Kaede agrees, accompanying Runa.

After Runa had stowed the basket, she gladly accepts the offer of breakfast with Kaede.

"If I may, what type of object is the Shikon Jewel?" Runa inquires.

Kaede hesitates then says,

"Tis an object that may give power to demons and grant wishes. But always leads to bad ends," Kaede shakes her head sorrowfully. Runa stays quiet, absorbing the information.

"The Shikon Jewel may grow corrupted in hands of greedy and foul souls. By the same turn of fate in the hands of a pure soul it may be purified. My elder sister, Kikyo, twas the last Guardian of the Jewel and died in a battle over its' possession with Inuyasha. Her last words were to burn it with her remains, taking it with her into the afterlife. But with Kagome, her reincarnation, the Jewel was reborn in her body and found its way here again. Ah, what troubles will begin anew over it." Kaede sighs and then fixes her eye on Runa.

"Runa, who art thou? Why hast thou appeared here if not for the Jewel?" Runa pauses, then she clasps her teacup carefully.

_If she wishes to know, then she shall- and it would be a good test of her character._ Runa thinks.

"You know that I am from a different country, Priestess Kaede, and that I am a vassal Rune Caster to House Brativistche. What I omitted was House Brativistche is a House whose members are Dragons. They serve as a stabilizing influence and form of governance for many supernatural beings- while they are not the only power in Europe, they are obeyed and seen as nobility. They offer sanctuary for those that are hunted by humans, many refugees are from other countries avoiding persecution. They also act as mediators in disputes between supernatural groups or humans. As a Rune Caster, my task is to assist magically and in whatever other capacity I am able to towards those efforts. If there is a rogue magic user, it often falls on me to deal with them."

She pauses to gather her thoughts. Kaede is stunned by the enormity of what Runa is telling her.

_There are other beings in the world that are not demons? And she hast chosen to serve a Dragon?_

"I also serve as a 'Champion' in the eventuality of my Lord being challenged for his position. I rarely have to do so, since he prefers to fight such challenges himself. But recently, he has become- irked by my work in his household. He thinks I am bossy and need a lesson in humility, so he sent me here with that in mind. Additionally, he also wants me to contact an ally in the region and convey his regards while I am here. Aside from that, his orders are 'annoy someone else for a year,'." Runa sips some of her tea, letting her words sink in.

"Perhaps, thou would help guard the Jewel?" Kaede ventures.

Runa considers it.

"I will not mince words- Inuyasha is not one I would keep company with. If he is to be a key bodyguard, I will have to consider it most carefully." She sighs and looks into her teacup.

"Even if I was willing to do so, I must first meet with my Lord's ally and pass on his regards. Although it seems that the manners and terms of address are different here than in my homeland. I would need to learn those first so as not to offend."

Kaede nods slowly in understanding.

"Manners art important to thee, no?" Runa nods shortly.

"Priestess! Priestess Kaede!" A villager rushes up, yelling in terror.

"What tis it? Speak up!" Kaede orders, standing.

"There's a demon! Lady Kagome and Inuyasha have gone to fight it, but it seems to have, uh- it et the Jewel!"

"What?!" Kaede gasps.

Runa listens intently then follows Kaede when the aged priestess hobbles out the door. They exit in time to see a bright flash light up the sky and it fracturing into hundreds of pieces. Both sense the power of the Shikon Jewel fragment and scatter across Japan. Kaede shivers at the ill omen while Runa silently observes the phenomena, musing the implications.

_So trouble begins- at least it was not of my doing. Should I continue on now- or wait? I fulfilled my debt to the Priestess…_

…

_No. Do not even consider it! It is not your problem, Runa! You have other obligations!_

…

…

_I am a fool._

_But since when has that ever stopped me from doing something truly idiotic?_

Runa smiles in self-deprecation then turns to face Kaede.

"Priestess Kaede." Runa waits until she has Kaede's attention then continues.

"It seems foul consequences are to occur from this, no?"

Kaede nods.

"Aye, tis bound to be." Runa closes her eyes briefly.

_Do I really wish to do this to myself again?_

…

_Damn conscience._

She opens her eyes and there is resolve there.

"Then I formally offer my aid in the matter of resolving this problem." Kaede stares at her and stammers out,

"But, Runa-san, tis not your concern! And thine Lord's orders-!" Runa slashes a hand, dismissing her concerns.

"My concerns are that a powerful relic has shattered and scattered itself across the land- this is not a matter I can easily overlook. As for my orders, I am capable of completing more than one task, Priestess. So. Do you accept my offer of aid, given in sincerity and honorable intent?"

Kaede hesitates again.

_This lass- I know not why, but methinks she seems older in spirit than most… _

"I will think on it- tis not a light matter, Runa-san." Runa tilts her head at Kaede and for a brief moment seems to smile.

Kaede blinks and Runa's expression is her regular polite mask.

"They rarely are, Priestess."


	2. A Tangled Mess

**Hello! I do NOT own Inuyasha, I do own my OCs and plot twists. I decided that this fits the 'Supernatural' category slightly better than 'Fantasy', in case anyone is confused. Please comment, review and favorite if you like; but please no flaming. And here we go with chapter 2…!**

**Important text distinctions:**

{ } means in Romanian or another language (will be specified where needed)

_{Italicized}_ means silent casting where Runa is casting a spell in her head rather than out loud

_Italics_ mean thoughts or locations

"_Italics"_ means written words or spoken memories

**Bold** means emphasis

Runa can only sigh and tries to ignore Inuyasha's wailing- honestly, he reminds her of the banshee she met in Ireland!

"The Jewel! What happened to the blasted Jewel?!" He howls again.

Runa struggles against the temptation to use the Silence rune on him and allows Kaede handle the explanations. Kagome is quiet, mute after her destruction of the Shikon Jewel, but Runa does not think her continued silence is only because of her earlier actions. She tilts her head, observing Kagome more closely. That expression- Runa knows it intimately.

_It's loneliness._

Runa stamps down the sympathy rising inside of her, shoving it away.

_She will have to learn to deal with it,_ Runa reasons, looking away and out the window.

She tunes in again when Kaede starts to speak of how the Jewel shards will be recovered and who will assist.

"Kagome, Runa-san hast offered her aid in this." Kaede tells the teenager.

Kagome blinks and stares at Runa, shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, why, wench!" Inuyasha snarls, glad to have a chance to yell at Runa.

Runa, predictably, ignores Inuyasha altogether in favor for Kagome's questions.

"Firstly, a broken relic with wish granting powers scattered every-which-way is not a situation any sane person with both the skills and will to correct the situation should ignore. Secondly, it will allow me to travel and increase my chances to accomplish the task my Lord set for me. Thirdly, this is not my first time going on a prolonged quest so my experience would be beneficial to you." Runa explains to Kagome, keeping it simple.

Kagome blinks, confused.

"So… you are helping because you feel that since you have the power to help, you should?" Runa considers her words and nods slightly.

"Essentially. I will assist you in regards to restoring the Shikon Jewel. Be warned, I will not help you with messes which are not related to the Jewel." Runa states firmly, ignoring Inuyasha's growls.

Kagome tilts her head at Runa, obviously thinking hard.

"Runa-san… you mentioned you are from Romania?" Runa inclines her head.

"Correct." Kagome's expression becomes more worried.

"But- how did you come here? Why are you able to speak Japanese? Who is your 'Lord'? Why are you acting so normally if you are human?" Runa tilts her head slightly to the side, amused by her questions.

"I act normally because living in uncertain circumstances among supernatural creatures that are likely to attack me **is** normal for me. As for your other questions, I can speak and understand your language based on my magic, Rune Casting. I was sent to this land via Rune Casting and my Lord is Lord Draco Brativistche of House Brativistche, a Dragon Lord of high regard in my homeland."

Kagome rubs her forehead, trying to wrap her mind around what Runa is telling her.

"Runa-san, what is 'Rune Casting'?" She finally asks, still not getting it.

Runa's expression becomes thoughtful.

_Hmm, how do I explain it to someone who clearly does not understand magic at all, much less the intricacies of Runes..? What an interesting challenge!_

"Hmm. Well, at its core, Rune Casting is combining runes with other runes or using a single rune to create results in the physical or spiritual planes. A rune, in of itself, represents something that exists in the world- there is a rune for 'water' for instance. It is a unique symbol that represents the essence of the thing it represents." Runa feels herself grow more animated as she describes her passion, her magic.

The others watch in surprise when she almost seems to glow with enthusiasm as she warms to her topic. Inuyasha feels himself grow more confused and irritated as her words make less and less sense to him.

"Since the runes are used in conjunction with descriptions of the natural world, the number of runes one can know is limited by their knowledge. All require more than a 'basic' understanding of the description. Going back to my earlier example, 'water' cannot be used if all the caster understands about it is that water is wet."

Kagome tilts her head, trying to piece it together.

"So… it's like kotodama?"

"Kotodama..? Ah, 'power of language' or 'sacred word'. Yes, that is a vastly simplified way to think of it." Runa almost smiles at such a handy word.

_I can call my Rune Casting 'kotodama' and throw enemies onto the wrong scent. Such a useful word- not an inaccurate one either._

"So what? It's nothing special!" Inuyasha snaps, not seeing Runa's eyes narrow.

"Inuyasha-san." Runa waits until his eyes meet hers and she whispers softly,

{Immobilize his flesh and bones.} A rune takes shape in the air in front of Inuyasha and fades. Kaede and Kagome glance at Runa curiously, whom she ignores.

"Try to move, Inuyasha-san." Runa invites him, keeping her tone neutral.

He tries. Runa can feel his strength pushing against her spell, but he is undisciplined and unable to break it.

"Inuyasha-san. If I so desired, you would not be able to take a breath as that requires movement. I have killed with this particular rune in the past or used it to render my enemies unconscious. I ask that you take this as a warning not to underestimate my capabilities." She flexes the spell, letting him feel the utter helplessness of not being able to breathe before releasing it completely.

He collapses, wheezing for breathe. Kagome runs over to him, concerned. Kaede appears shaken by Runa's coldness.

"That said, if you were properly trained, you could have broken my spell." Runa informs him, seemingly unfazed by the fear and hesitancy around her.

He blinks, startled by her admission.

_I could have broken that-!? What the hell!?_

"If you wish to know more, we may discuss it in the morn. We should retire for the night." Runa stands and moves to the wall.

"I don't want your help, witch!" Inuyasha rasps, furious that she had made him feel helpless, **afraid**.

Runa meets his eyes and her grey eyes chill, becoming chips of icy steel.

"I see." Runa says before closing her eyes.

_When will I learn? _She thinks bitterly, hating that she still offered help.

Next day:

Runa declines Kagome's invitation to bath in the river and goes to seek out supplies. The villagers were understandably wary at first, but when she pulled out one of the silver denarii out of her pocket they were far more accommodating. In short order she has leather, cord, jerky, an empty gourd, and fabric. Runa walks away from the villagers and sets to work to make a backpack. With judicious use of a few runes, she finishes a rough pack and fills it with the rest of her supplies.

She sighs, staring back at the village, then hoists her backpack onto her shoulders.

_I should move on._

Runa takes a step and involuntarily remembers Kaede's kindness.

_It wouldn't last- I scared her._ Runa reminds herself.

She takes another step.

_I forgot what it was like being among regular humans._ She sighs, recalling her conversations with Kagome.

_It was nice while it lasted._

She keeps walking, away from the village and aiming for the deep forest. As she wanders beneath the trees, she stops suddenly, eyes narrowed. Runa looks about her carefully, listening. Nothing. She stays where she was, still seeking whatever triggered her survival instincts.

A breeze sends some leaves to the ground and they fall in pieces, almost as if an invisible sword cut them. Her eyes widen and she draws her knife, using it to test the air in front of her. It meets resistance. Narrowing her eyes, Runa applies more force and feels it give way.

… _Alright, whatever this is, it is either masked to ordinary sight or so fine that it is nearly impossible to see. What to do…_ Runa muses, calculating possibilities.

"Oh? What a strange fly I have found," A pretty woman's voice rings out.

Runa's eyes flick up and find the owner of the voice; a scantily clad woman with a sword is standing mid-air, looking down at her. Her expression seems intrigued.

"What manner of fly are you, stranger?" Runa keeps her expression neutral and silently palms a dagger in her other hand.

"I am no fly, Madam-?" Runa responds, keeping her tone polite.

The demoness laughs, delighted by this new toy.

"I am Yura of the Hair. Hmm, now that I look at you, your hair is such a pretty color~!"

Runa inwardly winces.

_Please let her not be one of the selfish ones-_

"I want it!"

… _Drat. Of course this had to happen when my magic is almost drained dry._

Runa sighs and quirks her eyebrows at Yura.

"Is it safe to assume that you will not be satisfied with solely a lock of my hair?" Yura laughs, immensely amused.

"Why would I settle for only a part when I can have **all** of it?" She purrs, a greedy look in her eyes.

Runa considers her options for dealing with the situation and comes up with four: run, fight, bluff or hide. Running is unreasonable, since she cannot see the weapons used to slice the leaves. She would probably do exactly what Yura wants by running. Fighting is a dangerous option for the same reasons, however if she can kill Yura on the first strike then it would be worth it. Hiding would require luck and time, neither of which Runa has in great supply. Bluffing… well, Draco always said she had an excellent politician's face.

Runa steels herself with a deep breath and faces Yura calmly.

"It is not yours to take, Yura of the Hair." Runa states, weaving several runes into existence.

{Find that which Hides, Unseen by mine eyes, Reveal the Mystery to me!} She chants, commanding the runes to reveal Yura's trickery.

They flare and several strands of what appears to be wire strung about the forest glow, forcefully revealed by Runa's magic, including the one under Yura's feet. Yura's eyes widen in shock and she stammers out,

"W-what are you?! How can you do this to my hair?!"

Runa lets an icy smile grow on her face, allowing Yura to see what lies beneath her polite mask.

"One who finds your games tiring; run along now. Or," She tilts her head, eyes gleaming malevolently.

"Shall I entertain myself? You might give me some good sport…" Runa muses, tapping her chin with one finger.

Yura wavers and Runa presses her advantage.

"Fortunately for you, I have other more pressing matters to attend to. However… If you continue to pester me I will be **most displeased**." She summons more runes, setting them to burn the strands of hair and **only **the hair.

Yura bolts, racing away from the runes. Runa sighs, relieved. Apparently she can ape Draco better than she thought.

_That's disturbing. His atrocious attitude must be rubbing off on me more that I realized. Bloody aristocrat Dragon Lords._ She grumbles in her mind, renewing her trek.

Dusk comes and as she settles for the evening, Runa's instincts go off. She stands, one dagger drawn and preps a number of nasty trap runes for the intruder. Moments later, a blur of red and white springs out of the trees and lands in front of her. Runa barely stops herself from blasting Inuyasha in the face, who looks shocked to see her as she was to see him.

"You!" He yells and Runa gives in to the unladylike impulse to roll her eyes.

"Hello again, Inuyasha-san. And Kagome-san as well, I see. What business could be so pressing that you run amok in my camp near nightfall?" Runa greets them, curious as to their reason.

Kagome peeks over Inuyasha's shoulder, her eyes widening when she sees Runa holding a dagger.

"Runa-san, why do you-?!"

"I was not certain of who my visitor would be, Kagome-san. It is a necessary precaution." Runa cuts her off, frowning slightly.

_She does not seem to be a noble, but how else can she be so, so sheltered? _

"Why did you leave, wench?" Inuyasha interrupts, irritated.

Runa glances at him.

"I do not stay where I am neither needed nor wanted." She says curtly, noting with petty satisfaction that they are stunned by her statement.

"Now, will you answer my question?" Runa demands coldly, letting her eyes narrow menacingly.

Kagome gulps and hides behind Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha's ears flatten against his skull and he bares his teeth at her.

"The witch lost the shard and now we're trying to get it back from some wench called Yura of the Hair." He bites out, unhappy and eager to be gone.

"Please be careful, Runa-san! She uses-"

"Strands of hair, I presume? Which are very difficult to detect without Second Sight?" Runa interrupts, eyes level and unwavering.

Kagome stutters.

"W-what? Second Sight..?" Runa does sigh at that.

_How does she not know what the Second Sight is? That is fairly common knowledge… I will address her inadequacies later._

"Oi! How did you know about her hair?!" Inuyasha growls, flexing his claws.

Runa glances at him then recasts the spell she used earlier.

{Find that which Hides, Unseen by mine eyes, Reveal the Mystery to me!}

The runes blaze and once again make the hair strands visible to ordinary eyes. Kagome gasps, amazed by Runa's magic. Inuyasha tenses, unnerved by the proximity of the hair. Runa holds the spell as she idly explains.

"I encountered Yura of the Hair earlier today- she seems to enjoy collecting… **unique** trophies. I convinced her that trying her luck with me is a fool-hardy gesture and we parted ways."

"Why didn't you kill her?!" Inuyasha snaps, furious.

Runa meets his eyes and says softly,

"I do not engage in senseless violence unless I must." He scoffs at her.

"What, too chicken to kill her? That knife all for show? Feh, you're not so special, you're just another worthless human!" He taunts, smirking at her.

"…" She stays silent, choosing to not respond. Kagome glares at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Apologize!" Kagome hisses in his ear.

Inuyasha's ears twitch in annoyance, mirroring his expression.

"Like hell!"

"**Sit!"**

Bam! Inuyasha falls on his face with Kagome on top of him. Runa presses one hand to her forehead, losing patience with both of them.

_I really __**am **__among barbarians…_

"Kagome-san, that was unnecessary." Runa states firmly.

Kagome stares at her, shocked.

"But he said-!"

"I do not care about his opinion of me. That is the truth of the matter. Do not punish him simply because he does not agree with your views or acts like a barbarian. Speaking from experience, it does **not** build trust."

Silence falls on the clearing as the meaning of her words sink in.

"Experience? Why would you-?" Kagome wonders aloud.

Runa closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and opens them again.

"I was one human among hundreds of Fae, Dragons, spirits and other supernatural creatures; every one of them considers themselves to be superior to humans. It was not pleasant. Let us leave it at that." She moves to her pack and neatly starts to stow away her things, ignoring her companions.

She hears rustling as Inuyasha stands from his crater,

_Really, that was too much force._

And walks over to her, still carrying Kagome on his back.

"Oi." She folds up her make-shift cloak and ignores him.

"**Oi!"** He yells basically right in her ear.

Runa actually jumps a little and her hand instinctively goes for a knife. He grabs her wrist and drags Runa to her feet. Runa's free hand snags the knife at the small of her back and she draws it- and blinks when she sees that where she had been kneeling is now covered in hair. Hair that had sliced her supplies to pieces.

"We need to move!" Inuyasha snarls and darts forward, pulling Runa onto his back next to Kagome.

Runa hangs on tightly and cuts a few strands of hair that try to grab Inuyasha's arm. Her eyes narrow in irritation.

"What a nuisance." She says softly, strengthening the wavering reveal spell; it was working against an intrinsic part of the hair's existence to be unseen and cost more magic than she would like.

Kagome leads them via the 'main strands' in the web of hair, with Runa focusing on defense and Inuyasha on dodging. As they chase the hair further into the forest, Runa feels the strain building.

_Dammit, not now!_

Frantic, she checks her magic reserves: almost empty.

_Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit! The language spells took too much out of me!_

"Inuyasha-san! I need to drop the reveal spell!" Runa yells over Kagome's squeaked instructions.

"Huh?! Why the hell would you do that?!"

"So I can stay conscious and not be dead weight!" She snaps, irritated. "Kagome-san can lead you just fine!"

"Hell no! You keep that spell of yours up, witch!" He yells back, dodging another wave of hair.

Runa grits her teeth.

"You-!" She hisses but doesn't get to finish.

"In front of you!" Kagome screams and the hair snags Inuyasha's wrist, dragging him up and away.

Both girls fall hard, wincing at the rough ground. Runa is panting harder as her magic reserves empty and the spell dies abruptly. Staggering to her feet, Runa grimly is pleased she has at least held onto her dagger. Kagome clutches the red robe around herself and stares at something in the sky. Runa stays close to Kagome and murmurs,

"What do you see?"

"A giant ball of hair," Kagome whispers, terrified.

Runa remains silent, not knowing how to make Kagome's terror easier to deal with. Yura falls from the sky and hovers in front of Inuyasha.

"What a lovely fly I've caught!"

Inuyasha sneers at her and Runa listens to the conversation with interest as Yura speaks of Oni. Inuyasha acts with reckless abandon, attacking Yura with his claws and she evades him only to start cutting him to mincemeat. Runa raises her eyebrows at the sword Yura is using.

"That almost looks like dwarf make…" She murmurs to herself, then shakes her head and refocuses.

Kagome fires several arrows and Runa blinks at the power she senses.

_Hmm..? This is…_

Runa is slightly shocked and grimaces when she sees the number of skulls that fall from the oni nest.

_Alright, seems my suspicions from before are correct- not friendly to humans._

No sooner does she think that then Yura sends a wave of fire down on them. Runa grimaces again and pulls out a small vial from her pocket.

_Never thought I would have to use this so soon!_

She drinks half of it and feels it burn down her throat; it jolts her system and rather forcefully refills her drained magic reserves. Practically vibrating, Runa blends the runes for Flame and Movement together.

{Flames, Move around me!}

The fire splits and moves past her without burning herself or Kagome. Runa bares her teeth in a grim smile: _let's do this, you selfish bitch._

She draws more runes and casts them swiftly: Conceal, Unsnarl, Speed and Revealing. Kagome seems to disappear into the flames under the rune Conceal, Runa casts both Speed and Revealing on herself. Revealing only allowed her to vaguely see the hair but Speed heightened her reaction times to it. Unsnarl frees Inuyasha's limbs enough to do some serious strikes against Yura.

Runa dashes forward and cuts a number of hairs, distracting Yura enough for Inuyasha to slice off her hand with Claws of Blood. She quirks an eyebrow at Yura's lack of response to losing a limb but is distracted by the wave of flying skulls.

{Soar above the Turmoil!} She declares, the runes blazing on her legs and letting her leap a massive distance into the sky. Once in the air, Runa dodges the worst of the hair and deflects Yura's sword from decapitating Inuyasha.

"Gah, so close! Another inch and I would have had your head!" Yura pouts.

She twitches her fingers and Runa is forced to do mid-air acrobatics to avoid getting sliced to pieces. Inuyasha was not as lucky and Yura easily binds him onto a cliff with her hair. Yura's eyes narrow and she pulls hair strands through her comb; Runa swears internally as the hair wraps tightly around her leg and drags her down next to Inuyasha.

"Oh~ such pretty hair you both have!" Yura coos, smirking at them.

"I can't wait to play with it!"

Runa narrows her eyes and painstakingly builds a series of runes in her mind.

_{Unbind my Tethered limbs, Rend the Chains, Burn the Unseen!}_ She focuses, knowing that she is too bloody **slow** at silent casting.

"No moving now. If we don't behead you properly… That lovely hair of your will get stained with blood." Yura chides Inuyasha, prepping him for decapitation.

Inuyasha scoffs at Yura.

"Heh. Spare me." He retorts, slamming a fist through her chest.

Runa raises an eyebrow at that.

_He's more stubborn than I would have thought. Wait, why is she still standing?!_

Both of them are horrified by Yura's continued existence as she takes back the shard and readies to end Inuyasha first- only to stop when she sees Kagome climbing her hair. Runa takes advantage of her distraction to activate the runes, burning the hair to ashes on herself and Inuyasha.

He leaps forward while Runa grimly turns her runes to burning the rest of Yura's nest: her eyes start to blur as the potion's effects wane. Exhaustion sets in and her limbs tremble with the effort to stay standing.

_Just a little longer- don't you __**dare**__ give up._ She scolds herself, blinking to clear her vision.

She is horrified to see that Yura is **still** fighting sans both of her arms and with a massive hole in her chest.

"Fool. Wasting our time… I'm immortal!" She yells, sword flying towards Inuyasha.

**Crack. Crack. CRACK.**

Kagome's arrow pierces a skull, breaking into it.

"This is it, this skull the hairs coming from it are tied to Yura's hand!" She pants into the quiet.

Runa blinks and narrows her eyes; yes it seems there **are **hairs coming from the skull.

"Girl… You are DEAD!" Yura screams, sending her sword straight for Kagome.

{A Shield to Turn Aside the Sword!} Runa snarls, extending her hand and **throwing** the rune at Kagome.

A circular rune blazes to life, reminiscent of an actual shield, firmly between Kagome and the threat. The sword slams into it but does not move any closer to the young priestess, giving Kagome time to destroy the object inside the skull. Yura gasps as the comb shatters and her physical body fades away.

Inuyasha gingerly walks over to look at it then shakes his head in amazement.

"So Yura, you hid your soul in a comb. No wonder nothing I did to your body hurt you."

Runa staggers over and observes,

"She sounds like the magician that removed his heart and locked it in a chest, seeking to never feel love. He gained power from it, but lost his connection with humanity."

"Inuyasha- you're hurt!"

"Feh, don't worry about it! Where's the shard?"

Runa watches as Kagome plucks the shard out of Yura's remains and looks morose.

_We are in for a long road, it seems._

"Kagome, Runa, let's go." Inuyasha barks, ready to return to the village.

Both girls stare at him then each other.

"Did he just-?"

"He did." Runa confirms.

Inuyasha frowns at them.

"What's wrong?" He demands, glaring.

"You actually used our names." Runa tells him, amused.

"Does that mean we can be a little bit friendlier?" Kagome asks, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Of course, I've always wanted a fool and a weakling for friends…" Runa merely smiles at his sarcastic tone.

"I wonder which of us he considers the weakling and which the fool…" She whispers to Kagome, enjoying the banter.

"Hey! We just saved your life just now!" Kagome snaps at him, smacking his shoulder.

Inuyasha crumples into a whimpering ball of pain and Runa sighs at Kagome's insensitivity.

"So what's wrong?! A **weakling** couldn't hurt you, could she?!" Kagome yells at him.

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha moans.

"Let us be on our way," Runa diplomatically interrupts, assisting Inuyasha to his feet and ignoring his growls.

_I wonder if Kagome realizes that she has labeled herself as the 'weakling'… oh well._

When they return to the village Runa finally let's herself collapse, much to Kagome and Inuyasha's surprise.

"Oi!"

"Runa-chan!"

"I'll… be fine…" She slurs, barely awake enough to reassure them.

"Just… tired…" Her eyes slide closed and she dozes off against the hut wall, knowing nothing more.


	3. Trouble Arrives

**Hello! I do NOT own Inuyasha, I do own my OCs and plot twists. Please comment, review and favorite if you like; but please no flaming. Enjoy!**

**Important text distinctions:**

{ } means in Romanian or another language (will be specified where needed)

_{Italicized}_ means silent casting where Runa is casting a spell in her head rather than out loud

_Italics_ mean thoughts or locations

"_Italics"_ means written words or spoken memories

**Bold** means emphasis

Runa groans when she finally wakes up; her body aches everywhere and it is clear that continually sleeping against a wall is not going to cut it. Sighing, she pushes herself to her feet and goes outside just in time to see Kagome ride by on the strangest vehicle she has ever witnessed. Made out of metal and two wheels, yet it appears Kagome is the one moving it, not magic or horses!

Curious, Runa follows her at a much slower pace. Before long she loses sight of the younger girl, but Runa continues to walk, enjoying the scenery. The afternoon is warmer than she is used to, but Runa welcomes the change; the Carpathian Mountains are colder by far and prone to random snowfalls. Eventually she encounters Kaede accompanied by many children. Runa curtsies to Kaede and meets the curious gaze of the children with amusement.

"Good morn," She greets dryly, eyes twinkling.

"Watcha doing?" One of them asks her.

Runa tilts her head and smiles a little.

"Taking a walk. And yourself, youngster?"

"No, not that! The other thingy you did!" Runa quirks an eyebrow, letting her confusion show.

The boy tries to curtsy and falls over. Runa winces.

_That was by far the worst curtsy I have seen in years._

"Wah!" He gets up, blushing and points at Runa.

"That! What was that?"

"Todoki-kun!" Kaede scolds, but Runa kneels in front of the boy and makes her expression serious.

"That was a traditional greeting in my homeland called a 'curtsy', Todoki-kun. Women greet others with a curtsy," She stands and demonstrates it again.

The children giggle, eyes shining at this strange behavior.

"While the men bow." She demonstrates again, bowing at the waist but maintaining eye contact.

Kaede watches thoughtfully and the children start to pester Runa with questions about where she is from and about herself.

"Why do you dress like that?"

"Are there demons there?"

"Why are your eyes so creepy?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you married?"

Runa does try to answer them, but the questions come too quickly. Her eyes meet Kaede's and glimmer with amusement. Kaede clears her throat, capturing the attention of the children.

"Let us make our way to the village, children." They all clamber to obey as Runa walks alongside the aged Priestess.

"How are your injuries, Priestess Kaede?"

"Not deadly, but deep. The cleaver twas sharp. I shan't be drawing my bow for a goodly while… Runa-san?"

"Hmm?" Runa glances at her and raises her eyebrows.

"That greeting… dost thou intend to greet everyone with it?" Runa considers Kaede's question and smiles at the implied message.

"You believe I should learn your customs to avoid being killed or ostracized anymore than I already am." Kaede's jaw drops at the bluntness, but her eye widens even further with Runa's next words.

"I happen to agree; it is easier to interact with people when they are not confused by my actions." Runa smiles at her and keeps walking.

Kaede shakes her head in bemusement.

"Dost thou even fear death?" Runa stops suddenly and turns to face Kaede, her eyes seeming to blaze silver.

"Death I do not fear. It comes for all of us. But failure? Breaking my oaths? These are things worthy of fear." Runa whips around and continues to walk then stops suddenly.

Kaede walks up next to her and sees what they have stumbled onto; Kagome on top of Inuyasha, demanding he remove his clothes.

"Close your eyes children!" Kaede commands, getting between them and the unsightly scene.

"My, how indecent," Runa murmurs, loud enough for the pair to hear her.

"Well, I see you two have gotten over your differences." Kaede remarks before walking away.

"I must say, Kagome-san, you are far bolder than I would have thought- one must wonder how far you would have gone if we had not walked up." Runa comments, her face completely neutral.

Inside, she is dying with laughter at the expressions on their faces.

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha yells, throwing Kagome off, before partially stripping.

"Don't you understand? My body is **special!**"

Runa gives him a critical once over and shakes her head in amusement.

_Not __**that**__ special._

Kagome seems startled by the speed Inuyasha's wounds had healed. Runa simply raises an eyebrow.

_Ah, is that what he meant..? He __**is**__ a fairly fast healer, although I have seen faster._

Her thoughts are interrupted when Inuyasha suddenly yelps and smacks his chest, crushing something. As he pulls his hand away, her eyes pick out a small speck on his hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't Myoga the Flea." Inuyasha comments, glaring at it.

Later:

"So, this flea demon was a vassal of your father's?" Runa questions Inuyasha, intrigued.

He hmphs, annoyed by the conversation. Runa sighs and lets her mind drift a little as they continue to discuss Myoga's cowardice and his father's grave.

_Hmm, whom should I ask about Inu no Taisho? They must have been a fairly powerful figure for Draco to ever consider entering an alliance with._

…

_Perhaps Kaede-san or Myoga-san would know?_

Runa nods to herself and pays more attention to the conversation, waiting for the right moment to ask; it came sooner than expected. Inuyasha storms out for some random comment about his mother, Kagome pursuing him and trying to sooth his temper.

Runa shrugs mentally and focuses on the flea.

"Myoga-san." He jumps, surprised that she spoke.

The entire time he had be regaling them with his problems, the foreign girl had been inattentive, clearly thinking about something else entirely. Myoga shivers under her suddenly intense gaze.

"Uh, yes?" He squeaks.

"As I understand it, you are a former vassal to a demon lord, is that correct?"

"Well, yes. I certainly would not be serving a **human** lord!" Myoga blinks at the strange question.

"My lord Draco Brativistche, to whom I am a vassal, has sent me to this land to give his greetings and regards to an ally of his." Myoga blinks and begins to sweat.

_Brativistche..? Why does that name sound so familiar..?_

"I am hoping that your considerable experience will be able to assist me in completing my task," She informs him, while Myoga feels a sense of doom settle on him.

"Uh, may I inquire what the name of your lord's esteemed ally is, Miss-?"

"Oh. Where are my manners? I am Runa Skald, Rune Caster." Runa mimics the bows that Kagome and Kaede seem to use, sitting seiza and bending slightly at the waist.

When she rises, Runa folds her hands neatly into her lap and calmly corrects his term of address to her.

"And I do not go by 'Miss'- 'Maestra' is the correct term for one of my status. However, I am not in the mood to be that formal, so 'Runa' will suffice under the circumstances. As for your question, the name of my lord's ally is 'Inu no Taisho'. Do you perchance recognize this name and if so, can you direct me to him?"

Kaede and Myoga blink in shock.

_Wait, tis that not-?_ Kaede thinks rapidly.

_Oh no!_ Myoga panics. _What will she do if I tell her my lord is dead?! She does seem to be a reasonable sort, but that doesn't mean she won't try to kill me!_

"… Given how both of you have grown quiet, it seems you **do** recognize the name." Runa's voice interrupts their thoughts.

Her eyes glint as she watches them, keen on what answers they might have. The two elders glance at each other, then looks at her.

"Runa-san, I do recognize the name, but- are you certain that it was he that is your lord's ally?" Runa nods shortly, pulling out a letter.

"He had written it down for me, rather clearly, I might add. I implore you, tell me what you know." She bows and holds it.

"… What I know tis this- Inu no Taisho twas the Lord of the Western Lands." Kaede tells Runa finally.

Runa lifts her head and tilts it, confused.

"Twas? Is he no longer the Lord?" Myoga shifts uncomfortably.

Runa's eyes flick to him and stay on him, patiently waiting for him to explain his reason for being uncomfortable. He fidgets then finally speaks.

"My lord was Inu no Taisho and he died after saving the life of his second-born son and his son's mother. That son was Inuyasha."

Runa stays silent, processing. They stay quiet, wary of her reaction.

…

…

_Of course this had to be difficult._ Runa sighs and looks to Myoga.

"Does your lord have a widow that yet lives? Or an heir that has assumed his position? Given Inuyasha's deportment in general, I cannot believe he is the heir to Inu no Taisho's lands and seat."

Myoga blinks, surprised she has not squished him or yelled.

"Ah- well, Lady Inukimi still lives and is the Lady of the West! As for his heir, you are correct in assuming Inuyasha was not Inu no Taisho's heir. His first born son, Sesshomaru-sama, holds that position and is the Lord of the West."

Runa nods, considering her options.

"… under the circumstances, I would preferably give Lord Brativistche's regards and consolations to both his Lady and Lord Sesshomaru." Myoga gawks at her.

"Miss-!" Runa glares at him, silencing him.

"Is there a problem, Myoga-san?" She asks him coldly.

Kaede and Myoga shiver at the ice in her eyes.

_She is terrifying for a human!_ Myoga panics.

"Well, you see- neither Lady Inukimi nor Lord Sesshomaru particularly tolerate humans," he hedges, sweating frantically.

Runa continues to stare at him icily.

"And?"

He flinches at her tone- cold and unfeeling with not a drop of compassion.

"They may well not receive thee, Runa-san." Kaede tells her, giving Myoga some help.

Runa raises her eyebrows.

"Are they barbarians to disregard the vassal of an ally? Or is it because I am human?" Both look away from her.

Her eyes narrow.

"I see." Silence fills the hut until Runa stands and makes for the door.

"Runa-san!" Kaede calls, concerned.

She pauses and turns enough to see both of them.

"I will not be deterred from my path. As such, I have a favor to ask of both of you." The elders are surprised but unwillingly intrigued.

"Ah, yes?" Myoga asks, afraid.

"Teach me the proper manners and protocol used in this country."

Neither of them had expected that.

"Eh?"

"I will not represent Lord Brativistche with subpar manners- I would also appreciate it if you would teach me how to read in Japanese as well." Myoga stares at her, utterly stunned.

_This girl- is she mad?! Does she truly intend to follow through on this?!_

"You needn't answer now; please inform me of your decision tomorrow. And it seems…" She looks back at them, eyes unreadable.

"We have guests." Runa leaves and goes out to join Inuyasha and Kagome.

She has to tilt her head back to clearly see the visitors on top of a strange breed of giant she has never seen before. Three figures, aside from the giant creature, seem to hold the attention of Inuyasha and Kagome. A woman in what Runa can assume is very expensive finery with long black hair; she is beautiful in human terms. A small goblin-like creature is also present with a sorcerer's staff, glaring down at them.

The last is a **very** handsome young man with silver hair, gold eyes, purple face markings and rather inhuman features.

_Well, __**he**__ seems to be someone of status._ Runa muses, noting the clothes and armor.

_He looks very similar to Inuyasha-san; I wonder if they are related?_ Mentally shrugging, Runa walks closer.

"Runa! What are you doing?! Get back!" Inuyasha yells at her.

She ignores him and makes a full curtsy, maintaining eye contact. Sesshomaru's eyebrow raises.

"Greetings. May I enquire your name, as it is clear you are of high rank?"

"Impudent mortal! How dare you proposition Lord Sesshomaru!" Runa has to conceal a smile and keeps her face neutral.

"Runa! Get back before he hurts you!" Inuyasha snarls, grabbing her arm.

She deftly twists her arm parallel to his grip and breaks free easily, surprising him. Her eyes are cool as she looks at him.

"Tell me, **must** you manhandle my person every time I do something you disagree with?" Inuyasha sputters.

"Wah-!" She cuts him off firmly.

"Keep your hands **off** my person, Inuyasha-san. Or I will **not** be held responsible for what I might do. Am I clear?" He growls at her.

She nods, satisfied that he will behave for the moment then turns back to face Sesshomaru. His eyes are unreadable as he stares at her.

"Thank you for your patience, Lord Sesshomaru. I am Runa Skald, a vassal of House Brativistche-"

"Why should I care who you are?" His voice cuts her off.

She stifles the urge to make a face, staying calm.

"If you had not interrupted, I would have been able to tell you. Will you allow me finish, or are you going to be rude and only frustrate the both of us?"

Jaken squawks in rage on Sesshomaru's behalf. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at her, intrigued.

"Well, well, Inuyasha. It seems you have found a wench that actually has passable manners; so unlike your usual taste."

Runa goes still for a moment, expressionless and then calmly reiterates.

"My name is Runa Skald. If you have no wish to use it, then use my given **title**, Maestra. You disgrace yourself with your lowly manners."

"Why you-! Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken yells, unleashing a fireball at her.

Runa does not flinch and calmly casts her runes.

{Flames, Split in Twain!}

The runes flare and cut the fireball in two, leaving her in between the two remaining flames that smash into the earth around her. She tilts her head and allows a chilly look onto her face.

"How unruly. Do you speak for your Lord? Are you his voice? If no, then say nothing."

Jaken gapes at her.

"Who are you?! **What** are you?!" He yowls, panicked.

Runa allows a hint of her impatience show.

"Are you deaf? I have introduced myself twice and you cannot even bother to remember? Disgraceful."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha roars, charging forward with his claws out.

Runa raises an eyebrow at him, but he ignores her as he tries to free the woman in the giant's claws. Jaken quickly sends more flame at his feet, stopping him short.

"Return my mother to me!" He snarls, baring his teeth at Sesshomaru.

_His mother..? Is she a hostage?_ Runa wonders, accepting for the time being that she would not be heard. The brothers are too wrapped up in each other.

"Then direct me to our dear Father's grave, half-breed."

"I don't have a clue!"

"I see… then it can't be helped. Your mother will just have to suffer…" The next few events don't particularly surprise Runa, except for Sesshomaru's claims of raising the dead and Inuyasha's mother's magic spell.

After Inuyasha's mother whisks both Kagome and Inuyasha out of the area, the silence is broken by slow clapping. Runa shakes her head, astounded by the idiocy of Sesshomaru- not to mention his arrogance. She smiles icily at him.

"Clearly, coercion was the best way for you to achieve your goals Lord Sesshomaru- oh wait. It was not. If anything, it backfired. Such a shame," Runa's voice drawls as she moves forward to inspect the area the transportation magic was used.

"You had nearly convinced me that was Inuyasha-san's mother; save for one flaw. The dead do not achieve that sort of revival and remain human, nor do they gain magic **after** returning from the grave." She glances up at him, eyes glittering in amusement.

"That was clearly no human wrought spell. Though I doubt Inuyasha-san is as informed as I am."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at her and he twitches his fingers. The giant starts to swing its hand right at Runa, bringing all of its considerable strength down on her.

_Impudent witch... You think to belittle me? _He thinks, dismissing her.

{The Anvil to the Hammer, The Shield to the Sword! For that which Endures All!}

Immediately she spins off a second spell on the heels of the first, taking no time to breathe.

{For the Force turned Against me, let it Return times Three! As I will, **so mote it be!**}

Right before impact, Runa casts her favorite counter-curse upon the giant, connecting it to her shielding runes. A beautiful concept- it will absorb the force behind a blow then retaliate with three times the strength. The giant strikes and the runes blaze viciously, halting the giant's fist. An ominous cracking sound fills the air. The giant shudders and steps back unsteadily; its arm and chest pulverized to the point the flesh actually is sliced apart from the broken bone fragments.

"Wah-!" Jaken squeals, horrified.

Sesshomaru leaps off the giant, content to let it die a slow death as it collapses with a great thud. As the dust settles, Runa strides forward unfazed with her protective runes flaring around her. She stops a short distance away from Sesshomaru and gives him a cool stare.

"Are you quite done with your tantrum?"

"Tantrum?!" Jaken yells at her, enraged on his master's behalf. She spares him a short glance.

"What would you call attacking a vassal of a visiting lord, an **ally** at that, for no clear reason other than having his plan's flaws pointed out? I call that a tantrum." She sighs, looking at the giant.

{Sever the Flesh and Bone.}

A rune flares and deftly beheads the giant, ending its pain. Jaken steps back, growing more spooked by Runa with every spell she utters. Sesshomaru tilts his head, intrigued.

"What manner of being are you? At first glance, you are only a mortal- but your skills are clearly not those of mortals."

Runa gives him an amused smile.

"Oh, but I **am** mortal. As for **what** I am, I am a Rune Caster, Lord Sesshomaru." He glares at her, annoyed by her answers.

"Speak plainly, witch." Runa's expression goes from amused to flat.

"I have given you due respect, Sesshomaru, and yet at every turn you continue to show an utter **lack** of it in return. Apparently manners in this country **are** deficient- Lord Draco was not jesting when he said this land is for barbarians. Or perhaps it is solely the sons of Inu no Taisho that cannot bring themselves to use basic courtesy. In any case, we are done with this conversation unless you can afford proper respect for my position in return."

She gives a far shallower curtsy, no longer bothering to acknowledge his social rank.

"Good night to you." Runa begins to walk away from the duo.

"Wait." She pauses but does not turn around.

"What exactly did you imply when you said attacked 'an ally'? I have never heard of your House and you are certainly not my ally."

Runa turns in place and gazes at him levelly.

"That is your perspective. Lord Draco Brativistche, whom I am in service to, was an ally of your Father's on the mainland. Currently he is unaware of your esteemed Father's passing, but I was sent with the intent of giving my Lord's greetings to Inu no Taisho. Since he is no longer of this world, I determined that either his widow or his first-born son would also suffice."

Sesshomaru contemplates her words and delicately sniffs the air, smelling for a lie.

… _She is __**not**__ lying. How irritating._

"I have no interest in your greetings nor your Lord. I have other matters to attend to. Be gone." Sesshomaru dismisses her, walking away.

Jaken races to follow and Runa is left standing next to the giant's corpse.

"… Well, that went well." She mutters before burning the corpse; would not do to leave it to bred diseases.

She looks at the sky and sighs, rubbing her face tiredly.

"I suppose I better make use of the moon while I can." Swiftly, she searches for a pond and strikes lucky fairly quickly with a nearby bog.

She settles on the bank and takes a breath, steadying herself before chanting.

{The Moon seen from afar, the same Moon that shines down upon you and I, I ask of thee! Connect the way, part the divide, let us speak and see one another once more!}

The runes float on the surface of the water and it glows brilliantly silver before being replaced by a figure. They turn to face her and Runa's eyes rove over her Lord's face. Black eyes with flickers of flames burning deep within his angular face. Proud horns twist above his head and his deep red hair is bound in a long tail. His coat is shimmering grey with black and crimson embroidery on the hems over a cream shirt. He leans back in his seat and inspects her, eyeing her clothes and face critically.

{I am surprised you did not attempt to contact me earlier, Runa.}

Runa gives a polite curtsy to her liege.

{I was composing in my mind a proper set down for your behavior- really, banishment? You are so childish at times, Draco. Do not worry, I shall determine a fitting response soon. As for why I did not contact you sooner, I was distracted by Inu no Taisho's two sons. They, shockingly, have even **worse** manners than you do.}

Draco's eyes crinkle in amusement.

{Oh? That is quite the feat.}

{It is… Draco, I bear bad news in regards to Inu no Taisho.}

Runa anxiously smooths her skirts, not meeting his eyes.

{What news.}

His voice rumbles. Runa stifles a sigh and meets his eyes.

{He has passed onto the next world, Draco. Inu no Taisho is no more.}

Draco stills and closes his eyes; Runa looks away, knowing he does not like others seeing his grief.

{… I see. He will be missed. Tis funny, he would have liked you Runa.}

She blinks, startled.

{Oh? I was under the impression that he was a demon lord- are you saying he is not contemptuous of humans?}

Draco snorts.

{He was fair to all in his domain, including his human subjects. The last time we spoke, he informed me he had found a worthy human mate. I was livid, as you might imagine.}

{Because you dislike humans as a rule.}

She states, unruffled.

Runa had had a long time to move past Draco's persistent hatred of humans- he had his reasons, and she had **eventually** managed to get him to acknowledge her skills despite her species. He gives her a piercing stare and nods once.

{Yes. As do you.}

Runa rolls her eyes.

{Dislike is a soft word for my feelings concerning my fellow humans. But we are not discussing me, Draco.}

He snorts and sits back in his chair.

{Indeed, we are not. So, you have already encountered his sons? I was unware he had had another. What are your impressions of them?}

Runa thinks and carefully words her answers.

{Inuyasha is more brash and aggressive- he would benefit from learning manners and how to control his temper. He is the younger son and likely the child of Inu no Taisho's human mate as he is referred to by Sesshomaru as a 'half-breed'. I found him to be wary and closed off emotionally; Inuyasha does not trust easily.}

Draco nods and gestures for her to continue.

{And Sesshomaru?}

{A cold-blooded bastard.}

She tells him, not missing a beat. Draco laughs.

{Oh, he must be if **you **are saying that!}

Runa huffs at him, annoyed.

{He is utterly rude and condescending; Sesshomaru would not even allow me to introduce myself before dismissing me! And then he has the nerve to demand answers **after** he had dismissed me. He was unaware that you even had an alliance with Inu no Taisho!}

She rants, still irked by the demon lord.

{He clearly does not care for his responsibilities as a Lord in the least, only his own interests. Sesshomaru is cruel, manipulative and utterly disregards the lives of others. He is also **very** proud, almost to your level of arrogance and his vassal is an idiot. Oh, he and Inuyasha seem to hate each other.}

Runa adds as an afterthought. Draco steeples his fingers, brow furrowed in thought.

{This is troubling; neither of his sons are worthy of my allegiance. Have you encountered Lady Inukimi?}

Runa shakes her head.

{No, my Lord. I only discovered her existence tonight- I still do not have an indication of where to find her except in the 'West'.}

{Hmm. Go and meet with her- she is a sensible woman and a capable leader. Her palace flies, so you will need to make or find yourself transportation. I will send you a spell to cast that will enable you to find her.}

{Draco, if I am to be flying, I will need my tools! Frankly, I need more than what is on my back if I am to meet with Lady Inukimi and still make an excellent impression!}

Runa points out, unintentionally letting her frustration slip into her voice. Draco sighs.

{Very well, what do you require?}

{My blades, my rune grimoire, my spell-crafting tools, travel pack, sleeping mat, my clothes from Lord Qing Long's court-}

Runa lists off instantly; she had been thinking about this for a while.

{Why the clothes from Qing Long's court?}

Draco asks, surprised. Runa gives him a **look**.

{Those particular clothes are closest to the styles worn here, they allow me enough movement to fight and I already have my preferred runes woven into them. If you send them to me I will not have to make clothes from scratch- again. They are also fancy enough to serve me well in court.}

Draco nods, satisfied with her answer.

{Continue- how long is this list, Runa?}

She smiles slightly at him.

{Not much longer- where was I? Ah, the clothes from Lord Qing Long's court, funds, a crystal for scrying and Mōrciana.}

He goes still and growls.

{She is a child.}

{Yes, and I swore to be there for her. That was my oath to her mother.}

{She will hinder you.}

Runa shakes her head firmly.

{She will not. Besides, I am sure she is tearing the castle apart looking for me. You might as well send her now before she breaks into the Hoard or destroys the kitchen.}

He glares balefully at her. She keeps a polite expression on her face. Draco sighs and rubs his eyes.

{How did you know?}

Runa smiles slightly.

{She is very loyal and hates being separated from me; she's also five. And I have been gone for a week. All of that adds up to chaos.}

Draco groans loudly.

{If I had known she would be a hellion about it, I would have sent her with you from the start!}

Runa snorts loudly.

{Pity you didn't take the time to discuss it with me; I would have been more prepared and your castle would not have been wrecked by a Hellhound pup.}

He glares at her and she smiles sweetly back.

{Reap what you sow, Draco~!}

Runa taunts him cheerfully.

{**Anything else?**}

He bites out, seriously annoyed. Runa thinks for a moment.

{Mōrciana's things, of course. And clothes her size that will not shred when she transforms or flames accidently.}

She gives him a defensive glare when he snorts.

{I **was** going to ask you about it, but ending up in another country changed my priorities.}

{Very well- can you hold this connection?}

Runa nods firmly.

{As long as the moon is in the sky; I still have half the night.}

{Your things will collected quickly- that hellion will take a while.}

{Tell her if she wants to see me then she needs to listen to you and that **I** said to follow your commands.}

Draco quirks an eyebrow at her.

{Will that work?}

Runa shrugs.

{If that doesn't work, use a meat pie as bait.}

Draco snorts with suppressed laughter as he leaves; Runa sighs and settles in for a long wait.

Later:

Runa comes out of a light doze when the sound of small feet patter on the stone floor comes through the spell.

{RUNA! Runa, Runa, Runa, Runa!}

A small girl with black dog ears, curly black hair and a dog's tail leaps into view; she is covered in dirt and food stains but grins broadly at her. Draco and one of his footmen follow in after her, the footman carrying a leather trunk. Runa gives Draco an arched look, clearly saying _I told you so_. He ignores it as he directs the footman to place the trunk on a spell circle.

That task done, the footman leaves and Runa turns her attention to Mōrciana.

{Hello, pup.}

She says gently, smiling naturally. Mōrciana bounces excitedly.

{You real! When we meet, when we meet?}

{Soon, pup. Draco has to send the trunk first. Have you been causing mischief while I was away?}

Mōrciana bites her lip and lies hesitantly.

{N-Noooooo. I be good! I eat each day! I chase guards and no go to Hoard room! I ignore the silly people when they yell 'no do that'!}

Runa makes a stern face.

{Mōrciana.}

Her ears pin back against her head.

{W-What?}

{You need to listen if Draco, Rhoisana, Terrilyn or Fell tells you to not do something: I do not want you hurt.}

Mōrciana looks down, posture drooping. Draco looks at Runa and quirks an eyebrow.

{Oh? You trust me with the pup?}

Runa calmly meets his gaze.

{Yes. Without a doubt.}

He inclines his head at the compliment and finishes the spell circle.

{I will send this through now; if you have enough strength remaining the pup may go next.}

Runa nods and focuses; Draco silently activates the spell and Runa has to grit her teeth as she struggles to hold the connection. Thankfully, the trunk appears right before Runa. She pants a little as the strain starts to get to her.

{Runa? You in pain?}

Mōrciana asks fearfully. Runa smiles wanly at her, reassuring her.

{I am very tired, pup. Don't fret.}

Draco gives her a critical look and speaks frankly.

{You are at your limit.}

She sighs but nods.

{Then the pup stays here until the next full moon; make ready for her and meet with Lady Inukimi. And make certain those idiot brothers do not kill each other.}

Draco says firmly. Runa grits her teeth but nods again. She looks to Mōrciana and reassures her.

{We will meet again on the next full moon, pup. Behave and listen- do not burn the castle down.}

Mōrciana nods, looking a little teary-eyed. Runa ends the spell, breathing hard and trying not to cry herself. After she regains control of herself, Runa drags the trunk back to Kaede's, startling the priestess. Runa ignores her questions as she unlocks the trunk and pulls out familiar clothing.

Tightly fitted black pants, several short kimono like tops in various colors of gray and red, a sleeveless over robe in black edged with grey, a wide leather belt and leather bracers. Briskly, she strips and starts pulling the clothes on, yanking on her boots over her pants and checking the fit of her bracers.

Then she reaches into the trunk and pulls out her weapons; a pair of twin anelace or very short swords which she attaches to the belt. Then she removes her fighting daggers from her old clothes and slides them into their respective sheathes into her boots, small of her back, forearms and the back of her neck. Lastly she stands and puts her hair into a pony tail, held in place with a metal clasp and pin.

Kaede stares at her, wide-eyed.

_Tis- tis that Runa?!_

Her assemble gave Runa a decidedly masculine air, and at first glance many would assume her to be a man. Runa's general attitude of confidence and discipline simply made the idea more believable. She checks herself and gives Kaede an amused glance.

"Are these clothes more fitting?"

Kaede forces herself to focus; while she had personally never seen clothes exactly like these, they were similar enough to only garner occasional glances.

"A-Aye, they will do. But, Runa-san, where didst these garments come from?"

Runa eyes her and smiles.

"My homeland. My lord was kind enough to send them to me, along with my weapons and tools. In a month's time, my ward will arrive as well. She is a bit rambunctious, but has a good heart. Please do not worry too much about it." Runa tosses her hair over her shoulder and makes for the door.

"Runa-san! What are ye doing now?!"

She pauses and looks back at Kaede.

"I am making certain Inuyasha-san and Kagome-san return safely."

With that parting statement, Runa fades into the darkness of the forest as she tracks the magic Inuyasha's fake 'mother' used. It leads her back to the bog, but further from the woods. Soon she stumbles upon Inuyasha and Kagome- along with Sesshomaru!

_Well, no one is dead yet- that's a start._

"Hmm, he was determined to escape desecration, wasn't he?" Runa's attention snaps back to the trio.

"What… kind of **lunacy**… are you babbling..?" Inuyasha wheezes out.

Sesshomaru cocks his head at him.

"Oh? Was the secret entrusted to you without your knowledge? Come along then and we'll visit father's grave together!"

Runa draws a blade when Sesshomaru stabs Inuyasha in the left eye; as he withdraws his fingers Runa spots a small black object in his grip. Inuyasha collapses and Kagome rushes forward while Sesshomaru looks at the object with satisfaction.

"I had only one clue to the grave's whereabouts… 'A place one can see, yet cannot be seen. A place its own guardian can never look upon.' So clear now that the 'grave' is the black pearl that he conjured into your** left** eye."

Inuyasha glares at him, covering his left eye with one hand.

"All of this… for that pebble. Even… giving that **witch**… the form of my mother… You **won't** get away with it!" He yells charging Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaps aside easily with a small smirk on his face. Runa reads his intent before he even speaks.

_Damn your temper, Inuyasha-san!_

"I am rather busy. If you wish to delay me, I will have to kill you." He states, cracking his fingers.

Runa explodes into action, getting between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and kicking Inuyasha out of the way. At the same moment the fake mother intersperses herself between Runa and Sesshomaru, taking the blow meant for Inuyasha. Runa grimaces at the blood but stays resolutely between the two brothers. Kagome gasps, recognizing her.

"Runa-san?! Why did you- why did **both** of you protect him?" Runa ignores her in favor of keeping her focus on Sesshomaru.

"The Nothing Woman is a demon born of a mother's love for her lost child. If she sees Inuyasha as a child in danger… what else can she do?" Myoga tells Kagome, eyes full of pity for the demoness.

Inuyasha looks at the fake mother, distraught.

"My… boy…" The Nothing Woman whispers before Sesshomaru crushes her head underfoot.

"Worthless fool. And it seems another fool has come to join us." He says with disdain, eyes glaring at Runa.

She salutes mockingly with one of her blades.

"You…rotten… murdering..!" Kagome yells, riled up.

Myoga frantically works to calm her down and Runa choses to respond to Sesshomaru.

"Not a fool; simply one that would prevent a Kin-slayer from being born." His golden eyes narrow at that.

Jaken reappears with his staff and interrupts whatever response Sesshomaru would have said.

"Clever lad that I am, M'Lord, I've found the Staff of Two Heads again!"

"Next time… you'll lose your own head with it." Sesshomaru tells him before taking it from Jaken.

"Mm, how long have I awaited this moment…" He murmurs before stabbing the pearl with the staff.

The old man begins to laugh and Jaken cheers.

"The old man's laughin' that means the seal's a-crackin'!" Black light explodes from the pearl and Runa narrows her eyes at the release of powerful magic.

Sesshomaru smiles in satisfaction and disappears into it accompanied by Jaken. Runa lowers her blades and walks over to Inuyasha and Kagome, inspecting them for injury.

"Are you hurt?" She asks, pulling out a flask of alcohol and drenching a rag with it.

Kagome shakes her head, still angry. Myoga is jumping up and down in anxiety, urging Inuyasha to chase after Sesshomaru.

"Be silent, Myoga." Runa orders, startling the flea. She turns to Inuyasha who recoils from the scent of the rag.

"What do you want?! And why aren't you in your strange clothes?" He growls at her, on edge.

Runa lifts the rag and gestures to his eye, ignoring his second question.

"To clean that so it does not become infected. Who knows where Sesshomaru's claws have been." He glares at her, mistrustful, but doesn't move away when she firmly starts to clean it.

"Ow!" He yelps when the alcohol stings.

"Hush. Do not act like a child." She scolds, briskly checking her work and nodding, satisfied it is clean.

"Hurry! We must stop Sesshomaru before he retrieves your Lord Father's treasure all for himself!" Myoga squeaks frantically.

"You think I care about some **treasure**?" Inuyasha snaps.

"B-But, Lord… such a waste…!" Myoga gasps.

"Shut up! Did I say I wasn't going after them?!" He growls, looking down at the remains of the Nothing Woman.

"Sesshomaru… You're going to **die**! Kagome, Runa! It's too dangerous, so you'll stay… huh?!" Runa shakes her head in exasperation; Kagome had already started to climb into the portal.

"Do you really think we will allow you to face him alone?" She asks, standing and heading to the portal.

"What are you waiting for?!" Kagome challenges him.

"Idiots! Sesshomaru's in there!" Inuyasha argues as the portal suck the away.

"Well then, if I'm gonna **pound** him, I better be there too!" Kagome retorts, not even flinching.

Runa smiles at Inuyasha and says dryly.

"You will not change either of our minds, Inuyasha. Might as well accept it." He glares balefully at both of them before huffing and facing forward.

"Fine! But don't blame me if I can't protect you!"

"Oh do not worry; I am more than adequate for the task." Runa tells him, fingers caressing her weapons' hilts.

He sighs and focuses on the task at hand.

_I hope I can prevent either brother from killing one another._ Runa prays silently as the portal opens to a different space.

**Ok! Ending it right before they enter Inu no Taisho's grave dimension- saves some anticipation. For those who are wondering, I based Runa's current outfit on Wei Wuxian from a Chinese anime/comic titled Mo Dao Zu Shi. And many brownie points to anyone that can figure out who Qing Long is (no I did not make him up)! Until next time!**


	4. Of Blood and Iron

**Hello! I do NOT own Inuyasha, I do own my OCs and plot twists. Please comment, review and favorite if you like; but please no flaming. Enjoy!**

**Important text distinctions:**

{ } means in Romanian or another language (will be specified where needed)

_{Italicized}_ means silent casting where Runa is casting a spell in her head rather than out loud

_Italics_ mean thoughts or locations

"_Italics"_ means written words or spoken memories

**Bold** means emphasis

Runa leaps through the portal, ignoring Inuyasha's grumbles as they freefall. The portal spits them out in a strange world with flying bird skeletons and a giant, monstrous skeleton of some great beast. But naturally the portal can't eject them safely at their destination- oh no, it decides midair is the perfect place to do so.

_Drat, I'm almost out of magic- I don't want to drain my reserves just yet!_

As Runa worries, a skeleton bird flies by and Inuyasha and Kagome land on its back. Another allows Runa to ride it, easing her mind of that particular worry.

"Father…" Inuyasha murmurs, staring at the great skeleton.

"What? You mean, those bones… that's your father?" Kagome gapes in disbelief.

Inuyasha makes a face.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" He snaps.

"But… But it's so huge…" Kagome stammers.

Runa inspects it, intrigued by the differences between Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho.

"Was he able to assume a humanoid form, Myoga-san?"

The little flea demon blinks before nodding.

"Aye, he could. Lord Inu no Taisho was a giant demon who was getting on in years. That's his _true_ form, free of all spells… The treasure blade laid to rest inside your Lord Father's remains- **that's** what Sesshomaru has his greedy eyes on!"

Myoga squeaks as they fly closer.

Runa narrows her eyes as the skeleton birds maneuver them through Inu no Taisho's ribs. Sesshomaru is standing in front of an ornate pedestal with a damaged sword thrust into it. The imp is standing in attendance to his lord; in that at least Runa cannot fault him.

"Sesshomaru! This fight's not over yet!" Inuyasha snarls as he freefalls from the skeleton bird.

Runa settles on a rib, inwardly apologizing to Inu no Taisho as she keeps a strict watch on Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Taste my **claws!**" He bellows.

Runa isn't surprised when he misses.

_What fool advertises where and when he is going to strike?_ She wonders, sighing as Sesshomaru effortlessly dodges his wild strike.

"What's this, Inuyasha? Have you come to dig your own grave?" Sesshomaru lounges on the pedestal ornamentation, bored.

"Or might you too have come to try for our father's steel fang?" He asks Inuyasha, markedly more intense.

"The fang..?" Inuyasha inspects the sword for the first time, confused.

"Lord Inuyasha, hop to it!" Myoga urges him.

"Myoga..? What..?" Inuyasha stammers.

"Sesshomaru… You couldn't, could you? You couldn't pull it _out!_" Myoga says triumphantly.

"And are you suggesting… that my brother can?"

Sesshomaru straightens, expression glacial as he disdainfully glares down at Myoga. Myoga nods frantically.

"You bet he can! Why else'd your Lord Father hide his tomb in _his_ eye, eh?!" Myoga gloats.

"Jump on it. Lord Inuyasha! Now!" Myoga urges him.

"Huh?! What do I care about some rusted hunk of metal?! Sesshomaru! I've had **enough** of you treating me like I'm **dirt**!" He yells, disregarding the sword entirely in favor of charging Sesshomaru again.

Runa rolls her eyes at his antics.

_He's like a child._ She thinks, watching him plow into the bone littered floor- again.

Apparently, Sesshomaru agreed with her assessment of Inuyasha's skills.

"Your blows are wild, brother."

"I'll **kill** you!" Inuyasha screams, lunging.

"Hmph. Your attacks are as infantile as ever." Sesshomaru taunts him.

"Damn you!"

"You can't lick him unarmed, Lord! The **fang…**" Myoga pleas with Inuyasha.

"Shut up!"

"Inuyasha! Get the stupid **sword!**" Kagome yells at him.

"Your brother couldn't pull it out right?! Meaning, if **you **do it easily- you'll totally crush his pride- _**right?!**_ You gonna pass **that** up?!"

Rune quirks her eyebrow.

_That was actually well thought out._

"… What do you think brother? Would that just eat your guts out?" Inuyasha asks, glaring at him.

"You will never succeed." Sesshomaru states flatly.

_And that just guaranteed Inuyasha will attempt to prove you wrong._ Runa thinks.

Inuyasha goes and grabs the hilt. Everyone has their eyes on him as he pulls on the hilt-! Except nothing happens. Dead silence falls at the gravity of Inuyasha's failure. Runa gives in to the urge to face palm.

_I hate treasure swords._

"Hey…" Inuyasha says slowly.

"Woops." Myoga sweats.

"Well. I couldn't pull it out… could I?" Inuyasha growls as he squishes Myoga between his claws.

"Thank you for that amusing interlude."

Inuyasha stiffens as he remembers the greatest threat in the room; Sesshomaru. He jumps back but Sesshomaru is right in his face.

"No **half-breed** will ever possess the Tetsusaiga- do you understand?!" He hisses.

"Now. Allow my poison talons to **END** this!" Sesshomaru nearly takes Inuyasha's head off, melting the rib behind it.

Inuyasha jumps away, singed. Sesshomaru moves in for another strike.

"You will not escape." He informs Inuyasha flatly.

{His place for Mine and Mine for His! Swiftly, make the Switch!}

Inuyasha blinks in confusion as he looks down on the bones-strewn floor.

_Wait-! What the-?!_

His eye flickers frantically until he sees something impossible- Runa fighting with Sesshomaru where he himself had been moments ago!

"Runa-san?!" Kagome gasps in horror next to him.

Runa ignores them in favor of her opponent. Sesshomaru was extremely startled when she had swapped places with Inuyasha at the last moment but has since recovered and is assessing her with unreadable eyes.

"Move aside, woman."

Runa smiles at him and lets the darker side of her nature show as she replies.

"No."

The killer within her tells him, the runes carved into the blades starting to glow a deep red.

Everyone's hair starts to stand on end at the open bloodlust Runa is suddenly emanating. Kagome shivers at the abrupt change in the Rune Caster. Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow.

"Then die."

Runa shifts her stance, eyes glittering with amusement and a promise of violence. Sesshomaru cracks his fingers and suddenly lunges, intent on ending her as quickly as possible. Runa steps to the diagonal of his charge, her left blade darting up and slicing one arm open while the other deflects his other hand. She pivots neatly, allowing his charge to carry him past her.

The blades hiss as the runes burn the poison and blood away to nothing, leaving them undamaged. He turns and glares levelly at her. Runa faces him, her veins singing at this _challenge, this opponent-!_ His whip snaps out towards her face. Runa casually moves one smooth step to the left, avoiding the whip entirely and makes a sudden move of her own. A swift charge of her own gets him within range as she lunges, one blade scratching the breastplate as Sesshomaru jumps back to avoid her.

"Gah-! The **nerve** of that wretch!" Jaken squawks in shock as his lord battles a mere mortal!

Inuyasha gapes at ease Runa keeps up with Sesshomaru's movements.

"How in the seven hells is she doing that?!" He swears.

They watch as Sesshomaru exchanges blows with the Rune Caster, both earning small injuries but neither land decisive blows. Runa spins on one foot as she slashes Sesshomaru's hand open as he cuts through her outer robe. They both step back, eyeing each other; Runa with deadly focus and Sesshomaru with reluctant respect.

Runa absently activates the runes woven into the robe, stopping the poison from destroying it further and expelling it from the cloth. The green poison drips onto the floor, hissing.

"What are you?"

Runa almost has to laugh at his question. Instead, she replies,

"A mere mortal, to use your own words."

He frowns at her.

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru."

Runa raises an eyebrow.

"I am not. If you choose to not believe me, that is your choice of course-"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha howls as he jumps down, unable to hold back any longer.

Runa leaps back to avoid his badly aimed jump, a grimace crossing her face.

_I can't enjoy myself now- no, stop! Focus, Runa!_ She admonishes herself as Inuyasha is easily routed by Sesshomaru.

Runa springs forward, cutting at Sesshomaru's eyes and forcing him to dodge her as she covers Inuyasha.

"Stop helping me! I'll beat him myself!" He yells at her.

Runa ignores his bawling as Sesshomaru's claws slam into her anelace. Gritting her teeth she manages to hold him off and kicks Inuyasha back, away from his brother. Behind her, she can hear a scuffle between Kagome and the Jaken creature (they are rather loud). In her moment of distraction, Sesshomaru grips both blades with one hand and claws at her stomach. Runa doesn't hesitate to release the sword in her right hand and draws a dagger.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen a fraction as she nearly cuts his hand off at the wrist. Still gripping her swords, he uses his greater strength to haul her towards him. Runa lets him.

_{Heat!}_ She orders her swords- both instantly become red hot!

Sesshomaru drops them, leaps away from her- and goes straight for Inuyasha. Inuyasha is quickly pinned to the ground!

"Gah!"

Runa rushes Sesshomaru, ready to throw the dagger-!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams, the Tetsusaiga freed from its pedestal.

Everyone stares at Kagome in surprise.

"I'm sorry… it slipped out…" She stammers, awkwardly hugging the sword.

"'tisn't… 'tisn't **true!**" Jaken wails.

"If the great Lord Sesshomaru couldn't do it… if the flea-bitten Inuyasha couldn't… How in the seven hells could **she** do it?!"

… _Well that was a surprising twist._ Runa thinks, retrieving her discarded sword.

Inuyasha of course sees Sesshomaru's lack of attention as a prime moment to attack. He slams into the bones again as Sesshmaru appears in front of Kagome.

"You… What are you that you were able to draw the Tetsusaiga?" He demands of her, looming.

"Perhaps because she is human?" Runa hypothesizes dryly.

Dead silence greets her words.

"A full demon could not touch the blade. A half demon could touch but not draw it forth. Logically, from those facts a full human could potentially draw the sword." Runa idly explains, inwardly checking the state of her magic reserves.

_Low, very low; thank goodness it takes practically no power to activate runes already present. But I can't use the Switch spell again._ She muses, resettling her grip on her swords.

Sesshomaru glances at her, eyes lingering in speculation before turning his attention back to Kagome. Runa stiffens and starts running.

She knows that look.

That cold, calculating expression she herself had so often worn.

She knows what it means.

And it seems Inuyasha has some understanding of it as well.

"Get away from her, Sesshomaru! She's not part of this!" He bellows, running forward himself.

"Alas, I'm afraid she is."

Runa pushes herself faster, harder, straining-!

"Merely by being your companion." Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha before lashing out with his talons.

Runa feels like she is moving through stone as Sesshomaru's poison claws make contact with Kagome, already melting the bones around her.

"My talons bid you goodbye."

The words ring in her mind as Kagome disappears.

_Dead. She's dead._

_I failed._

…

_Kill._

_Kill!_

_KILL!_

Inside Runa's mind, something snaps.

While Inuyasha grieves, Runa attacks. Sesshomaru barely dodges her first strike only for her second to land, ripping through his right leg. Blood splatters the ground as he twists away from her. Runa lashes out, kicking him back and away from Inuyasha and- and Kagome.

From what's left of her.

Runa shies away from that line of thinking- there's no room for grief. Only vengeance. Only blood. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth.

**A life for a life.**

Single minded, Runa stalks Sesshomaru, her eyes chips of silver ice as she positions her blades to her liking. Sesshomaru snaps out with his whip, landing a strike on her torso.

Runa no longer cares. Pain? An old friend. She shrugs off the blow, the robes dealing with the poison. Sesshomaru's eyes widen when he realizes something is decidedly off about his opponent. Runa takes advantage, rushing him, cutting horizontally with her right hand and stabbing with her left. Sesshomaru uses his whip to knock her swords out of the way, only for her knee to connect with his groin.

His eyes widen at the sudden pain but Sesshomaru forces himself to move, certain that if he gives the witch an opening she will not hesitate to kill him. Runa bares her teeth in a snarl as he avoids her and she's about to give chase when a hand grabs her wrist! She spins into it and barely stops herself from slamming her anelace through Inuyasha's damaged eye.

He pales but doesn't let go.

_Brave… foolish, but brave…_ some sane part of Runa's mind whispers.

"Runa…" Inuyasha starts, then stops.

Runa tenses in his grip, ready to tear herself free and continue her hunt.

"Let… **go.**" She manages to get out from between her teeth.

His grip on her wrist tightens.

"No. He's mine." Inuyasha tells her firmly.

Runa's fingers clench tightly around her swords in protest.

"He killed her… and _**I'm gonna make him pay!**_" Inuyasha swears to her.

"…" Runa stares at him.

_He lost her too…_ Again the small sane part of her whispers.

"… One chance." Runa finally agrees.

"You fail and I will end him, your pride be damned to the pits."

Inuyasha nods and charges. Sesshomaru smirks.

_This will be easy to dodge-!_

Inuyasha slams his claws into Sesshomaru's gut, shattering the breastplate. Runa stands back, expression cold as she observes.

"Why so angry, Inuyasha? There are a million more where she came from…" Sesshomaru goads him.

"This time… I'll rip your bowels from your belly!" Inuyasha vows.

Runa keeps her eyes on the brothers, not noticing Tetsusaiga moving in the melted bone ooze. She stiffens suddenly when she hears a weird popping sound. Tensing, Runa whips around, swords drawn-! Only to see Kagome.

Whole. Safe and sound. Not dead.

**Not dead.**

Runa is shaking as she stares at Kagome, unwilling to believe her eyes.

_Please, for what it's worth, let this not be a cruel illusion!_

Kagome drags herself to her feet and points the sword at Sesshomaru.

"**Okay,** you! You tried to **kill** me, didn't you?!" She yells at him.

… _How dense are you, Kagome-san?_

"Well, you're gonna regret that! I'm about to make you **pay!"** She yells before handing the sword over to Inuyasha.

"Here."

"Right." He accepts it.

Runa tunes out the rest of Kagome's prep talk with Inuyasha, physically fending off Sesshomaru by placing herself between him and her companions. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at her continued interference.

"Feh. Let us see what a half-breed like you can do with the purity of the Tetsusaiga… against the equal purity of Sesshomaru."

Runa tenses as his eyes turn red and demonic energy explodes, triggering his transformation. Soon enough a massive white dog with a crescent moon on its forehead is in the place of Sesshomaru. Runa doesn't waste time: she grabs Kagome and drags her out of the way.

"He's-!" Kagome squeaks in terror.

"I know." Runa says calmly, leading her behind a rib.

"But-!" Kagome protests, glancing back at Inuyasha.

"No. You may cheer or catcall as you please. You will not participate in the battle." Runa tells her flatly.

_Not while you are so unskilled_.

The fight quickly became perilous when everyone figured out Tetsusaiga wouldn't cut Sesshomaru. Runa starts debating if she needs to step in or not while Kagome cheers Inuyasha on. That led to Inuyasha hopping over to tell Kagome to knock it off. Honestly it boggles her mind how the two of them can get into arguments at the worst of times.

When Kagome starts crying Runa glares at him in reproach.

"**Stop** that! **Now!"** He yells at her.

_Oh yes, Inuyasha, that is __**exactly**__ how you get a girl to stop crying._ Runa thinks sarcastically.

"Shut **up!** I meant, let me **protect **you! Do you **hear**?!"

Runa and Kagome stare at him in mute surprise. When Inuyasha returns to the fight, Kagome looks at Runa.

"Did he..?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." Runa confirms.

After silencing Jaken, they watch in amazement as Sesshomaru's forelimb is sliced off by a newly transformed Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru collapses, unable to hold up his weight. Inuyasha stalks over and Sesshomaru drags himself upright, for the sake of pride if nothing else.

"Goodbye… Brother!" Inuyasha yells, striking him in the chest.

With a mournful howl, Sesshomaru flees, Jaken trailing after him. Runa ignores Inuyasha and Kagome for a moment, focusing on the vanishing figure of Sesshomaru. She looks at the sliced off limb on the ground and sighs.

She walks over and touches it, building the spell in her mind.

_{Stanch the Blood, Close the Wound! As I will, __**so mote it be!**__}_

Runa sways as the remainder of her magic drains from her as she sends the healing spell after Sesshomaru. Honoring her Lord's wishes means keeping both of the sons of Inu no Taisho alive. She already has a feeling meeting Sesshomaru again will likely end with yet more bloodshed. She sighs. Her eyesight starts to blur as she walks back to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Thanks old man, you left me a hell of an heirloom."

Runa nods in agreement and covers a yawn as the skeleton bird takes them out of the grave. She remembers bowing to the skeleton before they left, as a last sign of respect and praying for him to find peace in the next world. Runa barely remembers the rest of the journey back: Inuyasha might have carried her but it's fuzzy. She does know as soon as she reached Kaede's, Runa collapsed and fell asleep.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

It was Jaken that first noticed the glowing symbol on Sesshomaru's arm and chest. Neither of them could figure out what it did, save for the wounds seem to be healing faster than expected. The symbols faded after three days without warning or explaination.

After a week, Sesshomaru could move around, keenly feeling the lack of his left arm. Jaken follows him silently, grieving the loss of Sesshomaru's magnificent arm. As Sesshomaru wanders, he goes over the fight.

_What went wrong?_

He knew Inuyasha getting the sword was decidedly part of it. Underestimating him had exacted a heavy toll. But Sesshomaru acknowledges there was one other person he had badly underestimated.

_The witch. She is _different.

Sesshomaru had not given up on his father's sword, his **birthright**. But so long as the filthy half-breed had the witch to support him Sesshomaru would be hard pressed to take it. Unlike Inuyasha, she had true killing intent, superior fighting skills and mysterious magic to aid her.

Information was needed.

"Jaken."

The imp perks up at his voice.

"Mi lord?"

"Contact my mother- ask her about Clan Brativistche. Who are they and what relationship they had with my father along with whatever else you can dig up."

Sesshomaru orders his henchman. Jaken bows, teary eyed.

"Yes mi lord!"

**And that's a wrap! It took a long time for this chapter since I had to balance Runa verses actual cannon events. But I feel like it was well worth it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Court of the West

**Hi again! I do NOT own Inuyasha, I DO own my OCs and plot twists! There, done, moving on! So quick thing- I didn't see a way to incorporate Runa in Volume 3 without making her super OP. I felt that the events with the Frog Lord and Flesh-eating Mask needed to stay canon. So, instead, you get a glimpse of the inner workings of a demon's court… Also, this is the second longest chapter I have done to date in ANY of my fanfics, so yey!**

**Please comment, review and send me questions or constructive criticism, but no flaming please!**

**Important text distinctions:**

{ } means in Romanian or another language (will be specified where needed)

_{Italicized}_ means silent casting where Runa is casting a spell in her head rather than out loud

_Italics_ mean thoughts or locations

"_Italics"_ means written words or spoken memories

**Bold** means emphasis

_Somewhere in the forests of Japan…_

"Mi- mi Lord." Jaken says hesitantly, bulbous eyes fixed on his master.

Sesshomaru stares disdainfully down at him.

"What is it, Jaken?"

Jaken grovels on the ground, holding out a message scroll.

"From your Lady Mother, mi Lord."

Sesshomaru reaches out and fumbles opening the scroll- Jaken tactfully keeps his gaze averted lest he loses his head. Jaken sweats as Sesshomaru reads his mother's reply to his demand for information.

"Jaken."

Jaken cautiously lifts his head.

"Aye, mi Lord?"

"Did you know the contents of this message?"

Jaken's eyes widen and he shakes his head in denial.

"No mi Lord! Of c-course not mi Lord! I would never read mi Lord's correspondence!"

"Hn."

Sesshomaru glares down at the message, his face subtly showing his displeasure. He stands abruptly, startling Jaken.

"We are leaving."

Jaken scrambles to his feet, nearly tripping over himself in his haste.

"W-where, mi Lord?" Jaken asks as he trots behind Sesshomaru.

"The Western Palace."

Jaken blinks in surprise.

_The Western Palace..? Why would mi Lord Sesshomaru go there..?_

Sesshomaru advances forward, inwardly seething.

_Curse you, Mother. Must you meddle in all my affairs?!_

The message scroll is crushed in his good hand as he walks, as if that would erase the words within as he pushes onward to the West.

_Kaede's village, the outskirts…_

Runa is sitting on a fallen log as Inuyasha and Kagome bicker over something, her attention on her hands. Using a paring knife, she strips the bark off of a branch while keeping her strokes even. The scent of Japanese cedar wafts up from her hands as she works.

"Don't you want to know how to make Tetsusaiga transform?"

"Talk!" Inuyasha barks, landing right in front of Kagome.

Finished with basic prep, Runa starts carving runes into the branch, brow furrowed as she works.

"Well… you have to promise to protect me, always." Kagome tells Inuyasha.

"Huh?! Why would I want to protect a weakling like you? No thanks!" Inuyasha scoffs.

Runa sighs as she puts down the knife, reaching for a tiny chisel and hammer. She resumes carving the runes, doing her best to ignore the argument.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome hisses.

Inuyasha, being dense, doesn't realize the danger fast enough. Runa lifts her tools off the branch before the dreaded word is yelled.

"**Sit!"** _Bam!_

Runa's eyes flicker up to check how badly Inuyasha was sat this time. When she determines he's fine, Runa returns to her work, now at the step when the runes are carefully smoothed with a polished stone so there is no roughness. Kagome makes her way over to Runa, curious about what she is doing.

"Runa-san?" She asks hesitantly, unsure how to approach the older woman.

"Is there something you require, Kagome-san?" Runa asks, not looking up.

Kagome blushes.

"N-no, I was just wondering what you are doing…" Her voice fades as Runa meets her eyes.

"…"

"Y-you don't have to tell me! Especially if it's some magical secret! Ah ha ha ha ha…" Kagome finishes awkwardly.

Runa rests the branch on her lap and really looks at Kagome.

"… It is not a secret." She finally says, breaking the silence between them.

Kagome fidgets, busting with questions. Runa sighs and pats the log next to her in invitation. Kagome sits down eagerly.

"I am making a magic tool," Runa starts to explain, beginning the smoothing process again.

"Magic tool?" Kagome interrupts.

"Yes, a magic tool- it makes the burden of certain spells significantly easier to bear. For instance, this rune here," Runa points to a strange squiggle about a third of the way down.

"Represents 'stamina' or the ability to push on. Since it is already carved, if I needed to cast the 'stamina' rune all I would have to do is push raw magic into it and it would activate."

Kagome blinks and tilts her head to the side.

"I… don't quite get it." She admits sheepishly.

Runa taps the branch with a finger, thinking how to better explain it.

"… Do you cook, Kagome-san?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, but not as well as my mother."

"Tell me, is it easier to make food if the ingredients are already prepared and all you need to do is cook it? Or is it easier to start from scratch?"

Kagome frowns as she thinks it over.

"… Having the ingredients prepped makes it easier." She answers finally.

Runa nods.

"This is akin to 'prepping' ingredients- I save time and energy that would otherwise be wasted while casting a rune."

Kagome gasps as she connects the dots. Runa smiles slightly as she continues to work.

"So… what will this do?" Kagome asks, poking one of the runes.

The branch flares suddenly with pink light as the rune reacts to Kagome's touch. Runa grabs the branch and throws it with a shout.

{Fly Far and Away from Here!}

It disappears into the woods only for there to be an explosion mere moments later. Kagome stares at the column of smoke, mouth open in shock. Runa sighs in exasperation.

"Now I need to start again." She murmurs, dusting herself off.

Inuyasha runs up, hand gripping Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"What happened?! Is it an attack?!" He yells, ears twitching.

Runa walks over to him and firmly puts a hand over his mouth.

"Calm down please. I was careless while crafting something with magic. I'll put up a barrier so it does not happen again." She speaks calmly.

She removes her hand and fetches a small hand ax, heading for the woods. Inuyasha sputters indignantly behind her.

"Kagome-san, would you like to accompany me?" She invites, pausing by the wood's edge.

Kagome nods, eyes wide. Runa waits for her to catch up before moving deeper into the woods. Her pace is sedate as the pair walk, Kagome eyeing their surroundings warily. Runa sighs before looking at Kagome.

"Kagome-san… from now on, please do not touch my magic tools without permission."

"Uh, sure… but why did it glow and explode?" Kagome whispers, afraid Inuyasha would hear.

Runa smiles, amused.

"Your magic entered the rune, overfilled it and activated it."

Kagome blinks at her.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?!"

Runa laughs at her reaction.

"Well, strictly speaking it is not 'magic' per se; it is closer to the divine powers I've seen demi-gods use in the past." She remarks idly, spotting the tree she wants.

"Divine powers?! Runa-san what are you-!"

"Kagome-san. There is no point denying the obvious. You have the blessing of a god or goddess and also possess Second Sight."

Runa scolds her lightly as she climbs the tree, hatchet hooked into her belt. Nestling herself between two thick branches, Runa expertly cuts another branch near the width she was looking for.

"Beware, branch coming down!"

Runa calls before letting it drop to the ground. Kagome scrambles out of the way and squeaks when it lands with a loud thump. Runa secures the hatchet and jumps down, landing easily. She grabs her prize and raises her eyebrows at Kagome.

"Shall we?"

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with these powers?!" Kagome snaps at Runa.

"That is up to you." Runa states calmly.

"You can choose to master them or ignore them. Will your life be easier without them? Most likely. Extraordinary things happen to extraordinary people after all. But consider this-"

Runa turns and faces Kagome, expression serious.

"One day, there **will** come a time when there is no one to rely on to save you. It will be you alone facing the threat. These powers? They can be the edge you will need to survive. My recommendation is to learn about them and master them; perhaps Kaede-san would be willing to help you."

Runa hoists the branch over her shoulder and starts walking, leaving the younger girl to muse over her future. Kagome snaps out of her thoughts to see Runa has nearly disappeared from sight and hurries to catch up.

_Several days later…_

Runa sighs as she coats her new magic staff with lacquer, preserving it and giving it a nice red color. The runes are painted black and the ends capped in cold iron and silver. Overall, it appears as something suitably dangerous and practical for her tastes. It even matches her formal court robes!

Carefully laying it on a stand to dry, Runa gathers her things for bathing, nodding to the village folk as she goes. Kagome and Inuyasha had left soon after her first effort exploded to explore nearby domains for shards. Runa had stayed behind because she was due to appear in Lady Inukami's court and needed the extra time to prepare.

Inuyasha, of course, had scoffed at her reasoning but took off after she questioned his need for her to 'babysit' him.

_So temperamental._

Runa sighs as she reaches the river, following it up to the waterfall. The cold water is refreshing to her- Japan is far hotter than she is used to. She swiftly bathes, scrubbing off the dirt and sweat before dealing with her hair.

Done, she exits the pool and dresses, following the path back to the village. Once there, she checks her luggage and secures it before saying her goodbyes to Kaede.

"Priestess Kaede." Runa bows to her.

Kaede looks her over, worry showing on her aged face.

"Are ye certain ye must go?" She asks again.

Runa nods firmly.

"It is past time I greeted Lady Inukami."

Kaede smiles sadly at that.

"So proper- very well, ye best return in one piece! Safe travels, Runa Skald."

"Blessings on you and this land." Runa replies.

Retreating, Runa grabs her staff and her trunk, lashing them together before mounting. She closes her eyes and concentrates.

{Wind beneath Me, Sky above Me, Clouds about Me. I lack Wings, yet I Fly: as I Will it so Mote it Be!} She chants, infusing her staff with magic.

The runes she had painstakingly prepared glow golden as it rises into the air, lifting her. Runa opens her eyes and smiles.

{Compass to guide my Way, Lead me to my Journey's End!} Runa commands, using the spell Draco had sent her.

Instantly a tugging sensation in her gut begins, to the West as anticipated. She relaxes for the first time, knowing what lay ahead of her is cutthroat politics and deadly tempers. Something truly familiar in this strange land of the Rising Sun.

She can hardly wait!

"Now… to the West!" Runa murmurs, urging her staff forward.

_The Western Palace_

Sesshomaru stares at his mother on her throne, hiding his impatience as she finishes her tea. She smiles at him, amused by his attitude.

"My, such impatience does not become you my son," She gently scolds him, taking another slow sip.

Sesshomaru's hand clenches as his temper flares. Inukami eyes him and decides to cut to the meat of the matter.

"My son, why have you inquired about our ally House Brativistche? It is unusual for you take an interest in such things."

"…"

Inukami sighs dramatically.

_I see, so he has no intention of telling me- well, two can play that game my son._

"It is disheartening to see you have faltered in your studies to become a proper Lord of the West. Why, not even aware of one of our dearest allies-! It is truly a disappointment!"

She dabs at the corners of her eyes, feigning tears. Sesshomaru glares at her before sighing.

"… I encountered a woman who claimed to be a vassal of House Brativistche." He reluctantly tells her.

Inukami tilts her head and her eyes twinkle in amusement.

"Oh?"

"…"

Inukami gives him a droll look.

"My son, I very much doubt that alone would push you to contact me about our dear ally."

"… Hn." He grunts, annoyed she had seen through him.

"Now, tell me the whole of it." Inukami demands, rapping her teacup on the low table.

A servant comes and refills her cup before retreating with a bow.

"… I encountered her while seeking the Tetsusaiga. She was… strange. Powerful and skilled, for a mortal."

"Oh? Did she have a name?" Inukami asks idly, while inwardly her thoughts are whirling.

_Has he FINALLY developed an interest in women? Will he finally give her grandchildren to spoil?!_

"… Runa." Sesshomaru answers after a pregnant pause.

Inukami stills at that name, staring at her son.

"Maestra Runa Skald?" She finally asks, hoping the answer was negative.

He gives her a strange glance.

"Hn."

Inukami sets down the teacup, too unsettled to feign interest in the tepid drink. She looks her son in the eyes and sighs in irritation.

"Of course the first woman to catch your interest is an accomplished killer!" Inukami laments.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise.

"… Excuse me?"

Inukami waves her hand at him, annoyed.

"**If** we are speaking of the same woman, she is a calculating, ruthless and dangerous asset to House Brativistche. Admittedly I have had little contact with Lady Rhoisana Brativistche for the last few years but she did keep me appraised of the Maestra's progress. It was _such_ an impressive tale, after all."

She sighs, eyes distant as she recalls the letters from the lovely Dragoness.

"As I understand it, she survived a series of tests intended to kill her- instead, they merely honed her skills and taught her new ones. She won her village's freedom from a curse spanning generations, ensuring their survival. Afterwards, she reputedly **tried** to reintegrate with other humans but it ultimately failed. Maestra Skald returned to House Brativistche and has continued to serve them since, eventually earning the rank of Seneschal within the House."

"And that is impressive, how?" Sesshomaru asks, unwillingly intrigued.

"The Seneschal position is only given to someone deemed worthy by both the reigning lord and his three other advisors: the Paladin, Blackguard and Major Domo. It is a highly competitive position and few ever achieve such consideration. In the end, the Maestra defeated her competitors in single combat and took the title of Seneschal as her own. There were no objects to her appointment, despite her species… Sesshomaru,"

She meets his gaze and her own golden eyes are very somber.

"Do not let your guard down. It is rumored when House Brativistche has a problem, they send her to 'solve' it."

He tilts his head slightly at her, thinking.

"Would she be sent to kill an ally?" Sesshomaru finally asks her.

"… I do not know. But she is due to arrive here in the next few days: perhaps then we will have a better measure of her." Inukimi tells him, sipping her tea.

_One day later at the Western Palace Gate_

Runa sighs when she finally lands in front of the floating castle's gate, relieved to have made it safely. Stretching her legs, Runa brushes herself off and approaches the guards. Both are attentive, much to her approval and demand her to explain her presence.

Calm, Runa summons her poised mask as she looks down her nose at them.

"I am Maestra Skald of House Brativistche: the Lady Inukami has requested my presence."

"Why would a lowly human like you be summoned to attend Lady Inukami?" One of the guards asks.

Runa pins him with her gaze, her expression haughty.

"Oh? You dare question your Lady's orders? How… insubordinate." She lets the last word linger in the air, an unspoken threat.

Both guards pale slightly at her words. Runa sighs loudly.

"Since I dislike wasting time, send a message to Lady Inukami that I have arrived. She will be thrilled to hear of your due diligence and caution."

"…"

They look at each other, having a silent conversation until one breaks his gaze.

"… Send a message to Lady Inukami." The guard who didn't look away orders, keeping his attention on Runa.

Runa absently activates the rune Float on her staff and sits on it as she waits. She knows she probably looks like a younger (and neater) Baba Yaga, but right now she would rather have the guards wary. Scratch that, she wants them terrified and confused.

It has nothing to do with the 'lowly human' comment at all.

Not.

At.

**All.**

A reply comes swiftly and the guards let her in, where she is met by an attendant who leads her to her chambers. The rooms are tasteful, showcasing a view of the gardens and decorated in vibrant red with designs of dragons worked into the décor.

Runa nods in approval; Lady Inukami understands her House's preferences and clearly had the room refurbished with those in mind. She banishes the maid and opens her trunk, carefully lifting out her formal wear. She has several choices, but considering the circumstances Runa opts for her hanfu.

She shakes out the over robe, shang (skirt) and yi (cross-collar top), laying them on a stand. Swiftly Runa pulls off her traveling clothes and begins to dress, binding her chest and carefully pulling the garments on. Once that is done she eyes herself in the looking glass.

The yi is a silvery grey with black and scarlet embroidered dragons winding their way around the edges and collar of her garment. Under it is a deep red, almost black, shang that shimmers with hidden silver threads. The most stunning garment is her strict over robe: black with two stunningly bold crimson dragons in full flight start on her back, their heads directly aligned over her collarbones. The rest of their bodies are intertwined on her back and the tails part near the bottom of the garment.

Over all of this, Runa fastens on her belt with a black jade key pendant dangling from it. Then she calmly slips her knives into place: one at the back of her neck, one to each arm and calf, two at her waist and two disguised as hair pieces.

Absently she pulls out a second box from her trunk: it is well made and carved of sandalwood. She checks it over for damages and nods in satisfaction when she finds none. Setting it aside on a small table she focuses on getting her hair in order.

Runa brushes out it out and starts to braid it into a crown, leaving part of her hair loose down her back. She coils the braid and pins it in place with her knives, then eyes herself, judging. Frowning, Runa's eyes flicker over to a rarely used box filled with face paint. She hesitates, then shakes her head before striding to the door in silk slippers.

Runa brushes her robes one last time before taking a deep breath.

"Maid." She calls out in a clear but steady voice.

The door slides open and the demoness' eyes widen at the sight of Runa's ensemble. She bows hastily, almost forgetting her manners.

"Yes, Maestra?"

Runa lifts her chin, her face serene.

"Lead me to my hostess."

The demoness bows again.

"Yes, Maestra."

_In Lady Inukami's Audience Chamber_

Sesshomaru and Inukami both smell Runa before they see her; Inukami does not react as she sips her tea, unconcerned. Sesshomaru stiffens, his hand flexing as if to crush something. The scent of wood smoke, a biting spice and her disgustingly _human_ scent pricks at his nose, tempting him to sneeze. He refrains, of course. Sesshomaru would never allow himself to sneeze at the scent of a mere _human._

"My Lady, my Lord, the Maestra Runa Skald of House Brativistche." A maid announces, stepping aside with a low bow as Runa strides into the room.

Runa walks until she is precisely halfway across the room before stopping, kneeling and performing a full bow.

"My greetings and well wishes upon you and your House, Lady Inukami."

Inukami's eyebrow rises as she examines the young woman before her.

"Rise. It is rare to receive guests from the mainland. How is your House, Maestra?"

Runa smoothly lifts her torso but remains kneeling.

"Lord Brativistche and Lady Rhoisana are in good health: the House remains strong despite the human wars on the mainland." Runa replies, her face neutral.

Inukami tilts her head slightly.

"Is it the situation that dangerous?"

Runa nods shortly.

"Many supernaturals have been pushed out of their homelands by the wars and witch hunts: it is a logistical nightmare finding places for them all to live."

Inukami makes an 'ah ha' face of sympathy.

"My condolences for your troubles."

Runa inclines her head in a slight bow.

"Lord Brativistche thanks House Taisho for your continued friendship and in turn wishes to impart his deepest condolences for the loss of Lord Inu no Taisho. My lord mourns the loss of his greatest friend."

"Father has been dead for nearly two hundred years: are we to believe that your Lord was unaware this entire time?"

Sesshomaru's cold voice cuts through the air, merciless. Runa finally turns her attention to him, her expression neutral.

"Lord Sesshomaru. My lord was engaged in wars with six out of eight other Great Houses vying for supremacy for much of the last two hundred years. Lone messengers were slaughtered as a matter of course for the information they might possess. It came to the point where only spoken messages were used with multiple codes and counter-codes to ensure the messengers were not compromised. There was no safe way to send such codes to your House without directing unwanted attention to Japan."

"In the end all six rival Houses were defeated, leaving Houses Brativistche, Tuatha De Danann and Dracul the sole survivors of the war. Those of the fallen Houses had to be executed or otherwise made harmless to prevent further bloodshed. This was his main priority until recently, when he felt he could spare to send myself here to inquire after Lord Inu no Taisho."

"I ask for your understanding in this matter, Lady Inukami and Lord Sesshomaru."

Runa bows low again, holding it.

Both inu demons are impressed, one more reluctantly than the other. Inukami gestures for Runa to rise, her face intrigued.

"We understand House Brativistche's concerns and we are pleased to hear of such a profound victory."

Runa smiles slightly as she lifts herself from her bow.

"My Lord bade me to bring a gift for your Ladyship: it is but a token, but Lady Rhoisana assured me that your Ladyship would recognize its worth."

Runa makes a beckoning gesture and a maid steps forward with the sandalwood box. She brings it up to the dais and lays it upon the table in front of Inukami and Sesshomaru. Inukami dismisses the maid and flips the latch.

Her eyes widen marginally in recognition.

"Fae wine…" She murmurs, gently lifting the intricately cut glass bottle.

Sesshomaru shoots her a sharp look. Inukami ignores him in favor of Runa, pinning her with the full weight of her attention.

"It has been nearly 500 years since I last tasted this vintage, in House Brativistche in fact: how did you come by this?" She demands, her fingers stroke the bottle lovingly as they trace its' shape.

"There are Fae members in our House, Lady Inukami. Since it is a difficult vintage to brew, they save the wine for special events or as gifts." Runa replies.

Inukimi hums her approval, gently placing the bottle back in its case.

"A worthy gift." Inukimi decides.

Sesshomaru glares at her but Inukimi continues to ignore him.

"Tell me, do you have another purpose for being in our lands?"

Runa keeps her face still, knowing this question was bound to come. Quickly considering her options, Runa picks the one that is both honest and sparse in information.

"Yes, your Ladyship." Runa replies.

Inukimi raises her eyebrow, silently demanding an answer. Runa lets her gaze drift to Sesshomaru then back to his mother, whose eyes narrow.

"My Lord requested I discern what manner of men the sons of Inu no Taisho are and if they are worthy of an alliance."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in disbelief while Inukimi purses her lips in thought.

"And your findings?"

Sesshomaru stiffens at the delighted interest in his mother's voice. Runa keeps her expression neutral in the face of Inukimi's amusement.

"At this time, neither are worthy. My Lord is aware they are, as of yet, still untrained in such matters but he had hoped at least Lord Sesshomaru would have more awareness of what is expected of him. Lord Brativistche is disappointed, to say the least."

Inukimi hums in understanding while Sesshomaru clenches his fist, controlling the urge to tear the insufferable human's head off.

"Considering the circumstances, my Lord bade me to train and observe them as I see fit. If, after a years' time, they improve and show sufficient progress my Lord will consider renewing his alliance with your House. This time," Her eyes meet Sesshomaru's and he feels a chill run down his spine.

"With Inu no Taisho's sons."

Inukimi taps the table with a claw, mulling over Runa's words. She understands the underlying threat- Draco was **not pleased** with Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's lack of awareness and maturity. The bastard had not been a concern for her, but now Brativistche was involved the stakes had changed. If they continue in that trend, then Draco would sever their House alliance. It was that simple. Brutally so, but simple. And if they failed, then House Taisho would lose one of their greatest allies.

She sighs and starts to speak only for Sesshomaru to beat her to it.

"And what if one of us dies, witch?"

Runa's eyes grow cold as steel and suddenly Inukimi has no problem seeing the relentless killer in the charming Seneschal.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I have on multiple occasions given you my name **and** title, yet you fail to use them. If you continue to call me a 'witch' I will challenge you to a duel to settle the matter. Do you understand?" Runa's voice whips out, harsh and cutting.

Both of the demons conceal their unease and shock (mostly Sesshomaru) at her change in demeanor. After a heavy pause, Sesshomaru nods stiffy in acknowledgement. Runa inclines her head disdainfully, showing her lack of genuine respect in the small movement.

"To answer your earlier question, I am to prevent such an occurrence by whatever means I deem necessary."

Inukimi goes still at Runa's phrasing- it's almost as if… she already had done something along those lines. Sesshomaru tenses and glares frostily at her. Inukimi's gaze flickers between him and Runa, suddenly calculating.

"Maestra, were you present when my son lost his arm?" Inukimi asks, tilting her head coyly at her.

"I was." Runa replies, her tone cool.

Inukimi nods thoughtfully.

"And pray tell, how did this occur? Sesshomaru was so **sparse** with the details."

Runa quirks an eyebrow before answering.

"He was fighting his bastard half-brother for the possession of an heirloom sword. I had to intercede multiple times when one was going to kill the other. Lord Sesshomaru lost his arm when the sword transformed and was used to slice the limb off."

"And you did nothing to stop this?"

Runa sighs.

"My oath is to keep them alive- no more, no less. Neither chose to listen, so a battle was the result. I minimized the damage and used a healing rune to keep Lord Sesshomaru from bleeding out until he could safely heal on his own."

Her eyes rest on him.

"I rather doubt he would have allowed me to do more, under the circumstances."

Sesshomaru stands and his whip appears; his face is twisted in rage. Runa remains calm, refusing to look away from him. He takes a step forward, menace crackling in his aura.

"You **dare-!"** He hisses.

"Yes. I dare." Runa cuts him off, her expression still neutral.

"If I had acted **immediately** with your permission, I could have reattached your arm and healed it to the condition it was** prior** to being cut off." Sesshomaru stills, his golden eyes widening in shock.

Inukimi hides her expression by sipping her tea, but she too is shaken by the Rune Caster's claim.

"… **How?"** Sesshomaru rumbles, staring down at her.

Runa smiles very slightly.

"Magic, Lord Sesshomaru. Something I am surprised you did not guess, given our earlier encounters. But that unfortunately is no longer a viable option: it has been too long and the wound has healed while the arm has begun to rot."

Sesshomaru's anger subsides and he banishes his whip, continuing to stare at her. Inukimi eyes Runa thoughtfully.

"How do you intend to fulfill your duties? My son is not one to remain idle or at court for extended periods of time."

Runa focuses on Inukimi. She respects the demoness- no one weak of heart could hold a position of power for long. History had proven this again and again. So she decides to treat her as she would Draco: with respect and honesty.

"For the time being I will travel with the younger son; his lack of manners and skill is in greater need of fixing. While Lord Sesshomaru merely needs to polish the skills he already has, Inuyasha-san does not even possess the basics. After six moons, if I determine him passable, I will go find Lord Sesshomaru to assess where he has difficulties. If there is an event where one of them is about to die, I have set a rune to bring me to them immediately."

Inukimi cannot help but feel amused by Sesshomaru's reactions to Runa's words- offended, sulky and grudging respect. His scent and micro-expressions tell her a great deal about his mental state and she feels hope that perhaps her foolish son will (eventually) give her grandchildren to spoil.

Even if it takes him forever to realize what a boon of a mate this woman would be.

"I am satisfied. You have my blessing, Maestra Runa Skald of House Brativistche." She declares, standing.

Runa blinks then schools her expression into something diplomatic and bows low.

"I am grateful to hear your Ladyship agrees. By your leave, I will return to my chambers."

Inukimi smiles, her golden eyes twinkling.

"Very well. I expect you to dine with us tomorrow evening." She informs her, sipping her tea.

Runa nods, stands, offers a slight nod to Sesshomaru and a deep bow to Inukimi before retreating. Her scent lingers in the air as the two Daiyoukai consider what they have learned.

"… I can see why she was promoted to Seneschal." Inukimi murmurs, already plotting how to steal her away from Draco.

Sesshomaru snorts, his eyes cold as he remembers the Rune Caster. Inukimi notices and glares at him.

"You would do well to make an ally out of her, Sesshomaru." She warns him.

He turns to glare at his mother, but she remains indifferent to his anger.

"Who is she to determine if this Sesshomaru is worthy?" He growls.

Inukimi sighs.

_How is he this dense? Has he learned nothing?_

"Because of her unique position." She informs him.

His expression changes to confusion.

Inukimi sighs before explaining it in a way her silly pup would understand.

"She is a _human_, Sesshomaru. Maestra Skald had to claw her way to her current position, **despite** her species and the hatred towards her. She knows **exactly** what it takes to win, lead and survive in our world. The Maestra honed her skills and powers to survive and **succeed** while learning how to maneuver through politics **at the same time**. She is a most unique human, one I would not be disinclined to have in my own court."

Sesshomaru stares at her, barely hiding his abject horror: whether it was because she was willing to have a human as a member of her court or that it was Runa Inukimi had no idea. But it was certainly amusing to see.

"I am tired- leave." She orders him, flicking her hand to dismiss him.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at the blatant disrespect but restrains himself and exits, leaving his insufferable mother's presence. Inukimi smiles to herself.

_Hmm, how to make them come together..?_

She sips her tea as she considers her new project.

_Several hours later…_

Runa sighs as she dresses in her more comfortable (and masculine) sparring clothes: black pants, red wrap top with a short grey over robe. She carefully fastens her leather vambraces and waist belt before picking up her anelace. After stuffing her feet into her boots, she opens the sliding screen that leads outside. Calmly, Runa starts to explore the castle, searching for the training grounds.

Eventually her ears pick up the familiar clang of steel against steel. Smiling slightly, Runa makes her way to the source to find several guards practicing under the guidance of an older demon. She stays to the side, observing them.

The demon leading the drills notices her presence and quirks an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" He calls, eyeing her.

_Interesting garb, weapons are well-maintained, his movements are that of a fighter. I wonder what he wants._

Runa smiles at him, keeping her stance relaxed as she replies, deepening her voice slightly.

"I wish to spar."

The demon considers her request then shrugs, nodding to one of the younger guards.

"You can do drills with him, young man."

Runa murmurs a soft thank you and strides to her place in line. Her sparring partner looks around 16, with gold hair and teal slashes on his cheekbones. He blinks at her but seems game enough, although he is hesitant when she draws her anelace. Runa gives him an amused smile.

"Relax." She chides him in her deeper voice.

They settle into a strike-parry set where Runa adapts her moves to his strikes, not a difficult task since they are generally similar to sword moves in China. The most curious thing she notes is that there is only one cutting edge on the blade.

_Peculiar._ Runa thinks to herself as the moves warm up and loosen her muscles.

She continues the movements until the drill master orders a break. The guards break up and cluster around a pail of water, taking turns sipping. Runa hangs back and drinks from a flask she has hanging on her belt. Her eyes flicker around the courtyard, taking in details for possible escape routes or ambush sites. Then she catches a glimpse of white hair.

**Sesshomaru's Point of View**

He seethes at how his mother dares to trust that _witch_, after everything she had put him through! His yoki crackles as he stalks through the castle, eager to be gone when he suddenly catches _her_ scent.

_The witch!_

Sesshomaru pauses then decides to see what she is up to, his beast growling in his mind at her intrusion. Silently he prowls closer to where her scent is coming from, frowning when he scents castle guards in the same vicinity as her. Soon enough he hears the familiar clang of steel against steel. His frown transforms into a mask of icy control when he realizes she is _sparring_, with one of_ his_ guards.

The witch had changed her garb for an outfit similar to the one she worn when he lost his arm and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes when he notices she is using those strange short swords again, easily parrying her partner. None of the demons seem to think anything is amiss with her presence, irking Sesshomaru. When the drill master calls for a break, he moves into view and prowls towards her, intent on answers.

"Wi-" He abruptly stops, feeling something sharp against his stomach.

Sesshomaru cannot help but feel slightly vulnerable with one of her swords near his belly. He, of course, doesn't show his discomfort. Daiyoukai should** never** show such a weakness, after all. He does have to admire how she hides the blade between their bodies so his guards have nary a clue.

"Your memory is short, _Lord Sesshomaru."_ Runa murmurs.

He glares at her and she matches him glare for glare. Realizing she won't break anytime soon, Sesshomaru clenches his jaw in annoyance.

"… Rune Caster." He grits out.

Runa's mouth tilts into a mocking smirk.

"Bravo, you are actually being civil. Is there something you wished to discuss with me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Runa asks, stepping back.

His eyes flicker over her and then her swords, frowning at the unfamiliar blades.

"What are those?"

Runa blinks before understanding what he is talking about.

"These?" She lifts one to chest height so he could better examine it.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responds, noting the strange symbols etched into the metal.

_These markings glowed when she battled this Sesshomaru… are they are part of her magic as well? The hilts are unusual- are they merely decorative or do they serve some purpose?_

"They are a type of short sword called 'anelace'- typically they are paired with a longer straight sword called a 'rapier' but I prefer my weapons to be of the same length." She explains to the Daiyoukai.

"Hn."

Runa hides her amusement at his curt reply.

"Is there anything else, Lord Sesshomaru?" She inquires, hiding her eagerness to continue sword drills.

He eyes her for a long moment before speaking.

"… Why do you dress as a male?"

Runa blinks and has to stifle a chuckle before getting herself under control. She considers how to answer him before going with instinct.

"To be free." She tells him, grey eyes meeting gold.

Sesshomaru is surprised by her blunt and _brutal_ honesty. His curiosity is peeked, demanding an answer to this bizarre woman.

"Of?"

Runa tilts her head and a shadow appears in her eyes even as she smirks at him.

"Many things."

Sesshomaru nearly growls at her vague reply, annoyed with how she dances around the question. Runa's smirk merely grows; she clearly understands his frustration with her and is enjoying it. Her smirk turns to a scowl when she notices the guards are returning to their posts or barracks.

"Drat." She mutters, watching them walk away.

Runa sighs and sheathes her blades, reluctantly. She gives him a wry smile as she turns to leave.

"It seems I no longer have a reason to stay. Farewell, Lord Sesshomaru."

"… You seek a spar."

Runa pauses and glances over her shoulder at him, raising her eyebrows.

"I was." She informs him, her expression neutral.

Sesshomaru tilts his head, studying her critically.

"… Draw your swords."

Runa turns completely around to face him, intrigued despite herself.

"Are you offering yourself as a sparring partner?"

Wordless he turns and walks away from her only to pause exactly ten paces away. His gold eyes flicker to hers and then he continues to walk, following a path beyond the drill yard. Runa purses her lips but follows, warily examining her surroundings as Sesshomaru leads her on.

Immediately she notes a more serene and isolated feeling, realizing Sesshomaru's destination must be out of sight of the main palace. She cannot help but appreciate it- solitude has been a rare gift the last few weeks. Runa feels stress ease out of her body as they move further away from the hustle and bustle of the palace. Regardless of her internal gratitude, she keeps a sharp eye on her guide- it wouldn't do to be assassinated after all.

Eventually he pauses and faces her across a clearing. Runa conceals a smile when she sees in many ways it is a perfect spot for _other_ illicit activities than a duel. Smooth grass, flat ground, view of the heavens, privacy and a screen of trees forming an impromptu barrier.

_Emer would have loved this spot_.

Runa conceals a wince at the thought, knowing this is **not** the time to reminisce. She takes a subtle, steadying breath and draws her swords.

"Are there any conditions you wish to include before we begin?" Runa asks formally, absently spinning her wrists to loosen up her joints.

Sesshomaru tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

"Such as?" He rumbles.

"Examples would be no killing, dismemberment, cutting at the face, using curses or magic…" She trails off when she notes his bored expression.

She restrains a sigh.

"Or we can brawl as we please, short of death."

He doesn't bother to reply before snapping at her face with his whip. Runa steps under it, keeping her eyes on Sesshomaru as she advances. His eyes narrow before he moves his whip in a series of intricate snaps and circles designed to make Runa retreat. Runa smiles grimly before countering with one anelace, pushing magic through the inscribed runes to prevent it from melting. The whip movement is thrown off long enough for her to get within striking range.

"Your movements are sloppy." She comments, thrusting with her left hand.

He pivots and slashes at her face with his claws, which she blocks with one sword and quickly takes advantage of his missing arm to step on that side of him. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and turns to face her. Runa suddenly darts towards his left side and Sesshomaru claws at her only for her to shift her weight and hit his right side instead. It leaves a scratch on his breastplate as he jumps back to create distance between them. Runa lets him, observing how he stands and holds himself.

"… You need to be able to compensate for your lost arm- you cannot do so with solely with your whip or claws." She informs him, rushing him.

This time he charges as well and dodges one blow to get in close to Runa. She doesn't panic and twists her other sword hilt to strike at his side. He grunts and grips her wrist to control her movements. Poison soaks into her skin, burning it horribly. Runa grimly steps so her hips are aligned to his, twisting her arm free and kicking at his knee. Sesshomaru jumps over the kick and pauses, watching her.

Runa looks down at the damage and grimaces.

_This is bad- it's eating through my tendons and bones! I have to treat this _immediately!

Swiftly she stabs one of her anelace into the ground and summons a warding rune.

{Myself, within. Mine enemy, without, this Line shall not be Crossed!} She chants and a circle forms around her, a solid meter in every direction.

Sesshomaru approaches and tries to pierce it only to be thrown back violently. Runa ignores his antics as she summons more and more runes. Golden symbols begin to float around her as she focuses on her injury.

{Poison, Collect, Purge and Purify! Flesh and Bone, Mend Whole and Sound!}

The green acid collects above her palm as hundreds of runes whirl around the wound, burning the poison to nothing as the flesh returns to its former state. Runa heaves a sigh as the runes fade, leaving a silvery scar as the only reminder of the injury. She flexes the wrist before standing and facing Sesshomaru. He watches from outside the wards, seemingly emotionless.

She grabs her sword and pulls it free, absently ending the spell at the same time.

{Wards Unlock, the Circle Opens once more.}

"You are too reliant on your 'magic'."

Runa blinks at Sesshomaru's tone- its' cold as usual, but there is a hint of disapproval as well. She sighs and gives him a wry expression.

"Perhaps." She agrees.

They gaze at each other, unmoving. Runa makes the first move, lunging forward. Sesshomaru sidesteps and goes for her exposed back. Runa's feet blur as she steps forward, away from Sesshomaru and pivots to face him. He rakes her with his claws, which she blocks with one hand and cuts at his neck with the other. Sesshomaru leans his head back, the blade missing him by a hair and tries to break her guard with his superior strength. Runa retaliates by angling her defensive sword and redirecting his strength to the side of her.

Sesshomaru almost stumbles and Runa takes advantage, swiping at his feet with one leg while thrusting at his chest. Sesshomaru jumps over her head, lands behind her and drives his claws into her back. The moment his claws make contact, runes burn to life, mitigating the force behind the blow and keeping her from being impaled. Runa dives forward into a roll and pops back onto her feet, bracing herself as Sesshomaru charges her again.

His whip snaps out and tears one of her swords free. Runa merely whips out a knife and shifts her stance to better intercept him, the sword forward and the knife in a guard position. They collide, Sesshomaru tries to pin her with his weight while reaching for her throat as Runa slams her anelace into openings; leg, arm, shoulder. He hisses at the injuries, incensed, knocking her second sword away and manages to get his fingers around his target. Runa stops struggling, her expression strangely blank.

"I believe this makes it my victory." He states, watching her.

Runa gazes at him for one long moment before speaking.

"You have a long way to go if you believe this is a 'victory', Lord Sesshomaru." Runa replies, twisting the knife through a gap in his chest plate.

His eyes narrow.

"You would die first."

Runa smiles coldly.

"Not before I cast a death curse upon you."

They stare at each other before Sesshomaru releases her, standing. Runa gets on her feet and cleans her blade on a small cloth before retrieving her anelace. Sesshomaru watches her as she re-sheathes her various weapons.

"What are you?" Runa quirks her eyebrow at him, seemingly amused by his question.

"I am many things. A human, a warrior, scholar, Rune Caster, judge, the accused, servant, master, killer, healer, avenger, slave, ally, enemy, guardian, executioner, hero, villain, mother, sister and daughter. I am all of these and more." Her eyes seem to glow silver as she speaks.

"I chose to not be bound by the titles others bestow upon me save for those I truly desire. No more, no less."

With that she leaves him in the clearing, her robes whirling around her as she walks away. Sesshomaru frowns, pondering what she had revealed to him of her character.

_The next evening…_

"How are you finding your stay, Maestra?" Inukimi inquires, sipping plum wine.

Runa smiles in a grave manner.

"In many ways it is a relief: I feared losing my edge in the courtly arts."

Inukimi's smiles sharpens.

"Oh, we would not want **that!**" She purrs.

Sesshomaru snorts but otherwise stays silent.

"Must you leave?" Inukimi demands, a pretty pout on her face.

Runa nods, letting her face become wry and apologetic.

"Yes, I must Lady Inukimi: duty calls and I have to prepare for my ward joining me on the next full moon."

Inukimi and Sesshomaru blink.

"Your… ward?" Inukimi feels her curiosity burning, egging her on.

Runa leans back on the cushion, eyes warming with remembered fondness.

"Mórciana. She is the daughter of my closest friend and a burgeoning Hellhound. No doubt she would be interested in meeting you, Lady Inukimi, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I would be delighted to meet her- Hellhounds are very rare in Japan!" Inukimi laughs, pleased.

Sesshomaru makes his typical response.

"Hn."

Runa notes the time and places her chopsticks on their small stand. She turns to Inukimi and makes a shallow bow over her place setting.

"By your leave, your Ladyship. I have final preparations to complete before the morrow."

Inukimi waves her hand in dismissal and Runa exits the room. Silence falls between mother and son as they sip their after dinner beverages.

"What will you do?"

The question is said innocently enough as Inukimi stares down at the purple liquid, watching how the half-moon reflects in the glass. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at her. Inukimi doesn't look at him, aware she had caught his attention.

"She will not concede to your wishes, Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru needs no assistance."

Inukimi waves off his words.

"You do. And if you fail to reach her standards, our position as a House will be in jeopardy. I **hope** you understand the gravity of the situation, Sesshomaru."

He stands and walks out of the room wordlessly. Inukimi sighs, knowing it will take a great deal of perseverance and time to wear him down enough to **listen**.

"That pup is hopeless," She murmurs before taking another sip of her wine.

_Next morning, Dawn._

Runa lashes her traveling chest to her staff and makes her final goodbyes to Lady Inukimi and Sesshomaru. Inukimi impressed on her to visit again and to do her best with her wayward son. Sesshomaru said nothing, the coldness in his expression deterring any words between them. Runa nods and summons her runes, her staff lifting her into the air. She turns herself eastwards and flies off until not even the demons could see her anymore.

Sesshomaru leaves barely an hour later in the opposite direction. Inukimi smirks at her son's obvious attempts to avoid the human Seneschal. Two days later Runa spots Kaede's village and touches down near the outskirts to avoid unnecessary attention. As she walks in, Inuyasha and Kagome find her and start recounting their adventures in her absence.

Runa relaxes in their friendly banter as they speak of frogs masquerading as human lords, a mask that desires a body of its own and the strains of education.

"Education **is** important, Inuyasha-san." Runa finally tells him, ending the argument.

"That said, Kagome-san if you require assistance in studying please let me know."

"O-Okay! Thank you Runa-san!" Kagome squeals, hugging her.

Runa stiffens and stifles her impulse to lash out. Gently she pries Kagome's arms off of her neck before taking a step back. She quickly switches topics to avoid more of unwanted physical contact.

"Ah, before I forget: Inuyasha-san, Kagome-san, my ward will be arriving the next full moon. She will be curious but I ask for your patience and understanding."

"Huh? Ward?" Kagome asks, her face showing her confusion.

"My adopted daughter." Runa clarifies.

Inuyasha and Kagome blink in shock before exploding with questions.

"Eh?!"

"Why the hell would you bring her here?!"

"How old is she?"

"The last thing I need is another wimpy **human** to worry about!"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Kagome snaps at him.

"Feh! You heard me, wench!" Inuyasha snarls and they dissolve into their typical bickering match.

Runa hides a smile.

_It's nice to be back._

**And that's a wrap! Soon we will have a double scoop of cuteness in the forms of Shippo and M****ó****rciana! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Until next time!**


	6. A Fox and a Storm

**So, I have to amend what I said about volume 3: there is ONE chapter in that entire book I will be including. Because how could I not introduce Shippo properly?! Now that I said that, let's get into what I do and do not own! I DON'T own Inuyasha, just my OCs and my plot twists for this story. Yey! Done! Moving on! **

**Swearing and violence is a GIVEN in this chapter- because since when has Inuyasha ever controlled his dirty mouth? Also, most of the fights in Inuyasha ARE gory so you have been warned! I will be introducing another character as well, mwa ha ha ha ha-!**

**Please comment, review and send me questions or constructive criticism, but no flaming please!**

**Important text distinctions:**

{ } means in Romanian or another language (will be specified where needed)

_{Italicized}_ means silent casting where Runa is casting a spell in her head rather than out loud

_Italics_ mean thoughts or locations

"_Italics"_ means written words or spoken memories

"**Bold"** means a god/dess speaking or a transformed daiyoukai

**Bold** means emphasis

_In the middle of Feudal Japan…_

"Wow! Kagome, what is this stuff?!" Inuyasha slurps messily.

"Swallow your food before speaking, Inuyasha." Runa reminds him, barely looking up from a scroll she is copying.

He slurps more instant noodles in response, smirking. Runa pauses her writing and stares at him coolly.

"It seems we need to review proper dining manners: Kagome-san, feel free to eat first tonight." Kagome grimaces at Runa.

"How can you two even consider **eating** in a place like this?!"

Runa and Inuyasha simultaneously blink.

"Is there something wrong with our location?" Runa inquires.

Kagome gapes at her.

"We're in the middle of an old battlefield, eating, with a bunch of rotting dead bodies! Of course I'm uncomfortable!" She exclaims fiercely, jumping to her feet.

Inuyasha and Runa look at each other and then Kagome.

"So what, wre-"

"Inuyasha." Runa reminds him, her voice thick with warning.

He rolls his eyes.

"So what, Kagome?"

"So what-?! They're DEAD! Doesn't that bother you at all?!" She yells, pointing at Inuyasha and Runa in turn.

Runa sighs and puts away her materials before answering. Kagome's stress-induced tantrum will not let her study in peace, unfortunately.

"This is a common sight, Kagome. Men fight, die and lay unburied beneath the sky for the scavengers to devour. As for my lack of concern- this isn't my first time eating in unsavory conditions, but at least we are in the open air."

Inuyasha nods in agreement.

"But-!" Kagome whimpers, looking at the corpses.

"If they bother you that much, you can focus on your mathematics instead." Runa soothes the younger girl.

Kagome pouts and starts to reach for her backpack when the sky abruptly turns black. Runa sits up immediately, sensing magic. Inuyasha and Kagome notice her increased tension and brace themselves. A spiral of blue flame appears before them and Myoga, from Runa's shoulder, narrows his eyes.

"_**You who shards of the Shikon Jewel!"**_ Booms a deep voice.

Runa frowns, hand gripping one of her sword hilts.

"_**Give them to ME!"**_

A puff of smoke obscures their vision for a moment- when it clears the trio can see a giant pink floating blob with massive eyes. Runa deadpans, unable to consider the creature seriously.

_This has to be one of the most ridiculous creatures I've ever met._

It stares at them with massive eyes.

"_**I'll kill you!"**_ It threatens.

None of them bother to move: it is clear whatever this creature is, it isn't a sufficient threat. Perhaps realizing this, the pink blob latches onto Inuyasha's head, biting it. Inuyasha scratches his head and punches the blob. It flies back, wailing and another puff of smoke appears before fading away. In its wake is a small child on the ground.

"Ow! How dare you?!" He yells, cupping his cheek.

Runa raises an eyebrow at the boy's obvious fox tail, pointed ears and furry feet.

"Ah, a kitsune- a young one at that." Myoga remarks, examining the would-be thief.

Runa nods, remembering from her lessons with Kaede and Myoga kitsune are tricksters and masters of illusions. Inuyasha grabs the boy by the tail, making him yelp.

"So, a young badger dog playing tricks." Inuyasha states, shaking him.

The boy twists in his grip to scream in Inuyasha's face.

"I'm a **fox**, fool!"

Kagome takes the chance to examine Inuyasha's captive closer.

"Aw! He's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! Inuyasha, can I hug him next?"

"What do you think this is?" Inuyasha questions, sweating a bit.

As they talk, the kitsune pulls out something and Inuyasha suddenly drops to the ground. A statue sits on his hand and as Kagome frets over him, Runa looks for the kitsune. She spots him by Kagome's backpack, rummaging for the shards. Runa sighs, walking silently towards him from behind.

"The shards! At last!" The boy exclaims, holding up the jar.

He flashes a smirk at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So long suckers!" He yells, summoning fox fire to cover his escape.

Runa merely reaches out and snags the tiny jar from his hand, foiling his dramatic exit.

"Enough. Why do you seek the shards?" She asks the boy.

He blinks up at her in absolute shock.

"You-?! How did-?!"

"Answer my question." Runa demands coolly, handing the jar over to Kagome.

The kitsune boy pouts, crossing his arms.

"So I can avenge my father! He had a shard but the Thunder Brothers came and they killed him for it. So I need all the ones you have so I can lure them out!"

Runa resumes her seat, keeping a watchful eye on the kit.

"What's your name?"

He rolls his eyes but answers.

"My name is Shippo."

Runa nods and introduces the group.

"My name is Runa. That is Inuyasha, the girl is Kagome and the flea demon on my shoulder is Myoga."

Kagome nods while Inuyasha huffs and Myoga waves mutely. Shippo eyes them then the jar of shards in Kagome's hands. Runa suppresses a snort.

_He is making it very obvious what he intends to do._

In spite of Shippo's thieving ways, Kagome is openly compassionate for the orphan, much to Runa's amusement. Deciding for the moment Inuyasha is up to the task of guarding, Runa pulls out a slate and a stick of chalk. She tunes out their arguments until abruptly she hears nothing but the campfire hissing. Blinking, Runa glances up to meet the confused gazes of her traveling companions and Shippo.

"Is something the matter?"

Inuyasha's face turns purple.

"Is something- **of course somethings the matter, witch!** The runt already tried to steal the shards and you're messing with that black thingy like nothing's wrong!"

Runa plugs the ear closest to Inuyasha as he starts to bellow.

"Why should I be concerned when you have the situation well in hand?" She asks when he huffs for breathe.

"You have proven yourself at least able, if not capable. Considering this, I decided to continue practicing my exercises. Was I wrong to have faith in the two of you?" She continues, raising her eyebrows.

Inuyasha's mouth opens and closes while Kagome's cheeks heat up in a flush. Shippo watches their reactions curiously while Myoga wipes a tear away. Runa's mouth quirks in a tiny smile.

"I thought not."

Inuyasha starts to splutter but Runa ignores him as she carefully copies the kanji Kagome had shown her.

"Huh, you don't seem so great to me, dog boy! The Thunder Brothers would tear you apart- I can smell the human in you. **My** father was a full demon and they killed **him**_._ You don't stand a chance!" Shippo scoffs.

"Why you-!" Inuyasha snarls, punching Shippo again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolds him as Shippo develops a massive bump.

Shippo bows his head, rummaging inside his sleeve.

"Heh, no, he's right. Let me give him a gift as an apology-!" Shippo offers.

Runa looks up immediately, the word 'gift' nagging her when Shippo whips out another statue and slams it down over Inuyasha's hands. Then he plasters a seal over the head of the statue.

"Bwa ha ha! Good luck trying to move the jizo statue! It won't move so long as the seal is attached!" He crows before turning his attention to Kagome.

"Now, I hate getting rough with a vixen, but-!" Runa sets aside her slate and chalk in annoyance.

Shippo chops the back of Kagome's neck but the teenager turns around and yells at the kitsune rather than fall unconscious.

"Ow! That HURT!"

Shippo recoils then grins.

"Fox fire!" Kagome yelps as the flames suddenly flare up.

Runa frowns, standing then spots Shippo running away with the shards.

"The shards! Why that, come back here!" Kagome yells, chasing the kitsune.

"… Well, I suppose I should be happy with her initiative- at least she took her weapons with her." Runa sighs before walking over to Inuyasha.

He growls as his monstrous strength fails to free his trapped hands. Runa keeps a straight face as she watches his attempts for a few moments.

"… Next time, let's not accept gifts from spirits- agreed?" She says dryly.

Inuyasha glares at her.

"Hurry up and peel off the seal, witch!"

Runa's grey eyes sharpen as she glares at him.

"No."

Myoga and Inuyasha gape at her.

"Whaaaaaat?! Why not?!" He roars.

Runa puts a hand on her hip, staring at him coolly.

"You already know the answer to that."

Inuyasha stiffens and grumbles.

"Geh-! Urgh, _fine!_ Runa, **please** take off the seal!" He half orders half mutters.

Runa nods, pulling off the seal and examining it.

_Hmm. This is interesting- I'll have to study this later…_

Inuyasha had already taken off, chasing the scents of Kagome and Shippo. Runa rolls her eyes and sets up a ward around their camp before flying after him. When she catches up, Inuyasha is shaking the fox kit and Kagome is nowhere to be seen. Unease slitters through her and her eyes sharpen as Inuyasha holds up the jar of jewel shards.

_{Slip through his Fingers into Mine.} _

Inuyasha squawks as the jar rockets out of his grip and into Runa's waiting hand. She stares down at the pair with an unamused expression.

"Where is Kagome?"

Shippo pales then looks at the ground.

"I-! She-! We-!" He stops and visibly stiffens his spine before meeting the Rune Caster's gaze.

"I ran into one of the Thunder Brothers, Manten. He was going to kill me but Kagome distracted him and he knocked her out and carried her away with him. Please! I can't save her alone!" He begs, bowing.

Runa's eyes flicker to Inuyasha's and then back to the kitsune.

"You acknowledge a life debt to Kagome Higurashi, Kitsune Shippo?" She demands, her staff lowering her to the ground.

Shippo lifts his head and nods.

"I- I do! I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her!"

Runa considers him then nods.

"Very well, you may accompany us to retrieve Kagome. Inuyasha, I will be back momentarily then we will **hunt them down."** She states, her expression morphing into a terrifying smile.

Meek, the trio nod and Myoga escapes to Inuyasha's shoulder as Runa returns to the campsite. Once inside, she rummages through Kagome's backpack and pulls out her hairbrush. Luckily Kagome had not stripped it of excess hair and Runa grabs the mess and shoves it into a pouch. After resealing her wards, Runa pushes herself hard, racing back to Inuyasha and the others.

She looks at Inuyasha then gestures for Myoga to rejoin her.

"Inuyasha, you lead. Your sense of smell is good enough to track her down. If you lose the scent, tell me, I have something of Kagome's to help you."

Inuyasha nods with a grunt and starts to run, Shippo barely clinging onto his shoulder as Inuyasha races through the wilderness. Runa follows after dismounting from her staff and easily keeps pace with the hanyo.

"Talk, Myoga. What do you know of the Thunder Brothers?" Runa orders.

"Ah, well, they're ruffians alright. The older brother, Hiten, uses a polearm while the younger, Manten, uses his lightning powers. Beyond that I can't really say." Myoga replies, sweating.

Runa nods then looks over at Shippo.

"Shippo, did you see the fight between the Thunder Brothers and your father?"

Shippo pales but nods. Runa stamps down a surge of empathy and does what she has to.

"Do you have anything to add about their fighting styles, personalities, or goals?"

Shippo frowns then nods.

"Hiten can fly, so can Manten. Uh, they want lots of jewel shards to become more powerful. Manten is obsessed with his hair?" Shippo concludes.

Runa's mind immediately begins going over possibilities and scenarios.

"Right. Inuyasha, you'll take Hiten- I'll handle Manten. If you finish before I do, retrieve Kagome. If I finish before you and you are struggling I will help you. Then together we go and-"

"No! Don't help me!" Inuyasha interrupts.

Runa gives him the flattest expression she is capable of.

"Why?"

Inuyasha huffs before replying.

"Because I need to do this myself- I can't always rely on you and besides," he looks away.

"It's cheating."

Runa sharply checks her initial impulse to deck him and counts to ten in Japanese. Then twenty. When she hits forty with no change in her inflamed temper she pulls on a lifetime's worth of calm.

"… Inuyasha."

He glances over at her.

"That… is one of the stupidest things I have **ever** heard."

Inuyasha skids to a stop and glares at her.

"Now see here-!"

"**NO."** Myoga and Shippo flinch at the ice in her words.

Inuyasha's ears flatten against his skull. Runa's grey eyes bore into his as she carefully expresses herself without screaming.

"The **only** valid point you made was that I will not always be around. **That** is irrefutable. So, I will offer this compromise: I will not intervene unless your life is in jeopardy. **Agreed?"**

Inuyasha thinks it over then nods.

"Fine."

Runa inclines her head and vents her considerable aggravation on resuming their hunt. Fortunately, or unfortunately, they don't have to go far. A rumble was their only warning; Runa glances up, darts to the side and shouts.

"Dodge!"

Inuyasha, for once, listens and moves the opposite direction of Runa. A smoking crater is left where they would have been. Runa narrows her eyes as a demon with dark hair braided back floats above them, a halberd braced on his shoulder. Beyond him there is a cloud with a lizard-like demon with an arrow in his nose and-

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts in surprise.

"Heh! I see the wrench is not lying after all! Hanyo Inuyasha! Hand over the shards if you want the wretch you are in love with to live!"

Runa blinks and makes sure her face is completely neutral. Inuyasha, having no poker face, shows his complete disbelief clearly.

"Wha-! Me?! In **love** with a weakling like her?! Don't make me laugh!" He shakes his fist angrily at Hiten.

Kagome pales and it clicks for Runa.

_She tricked them into believing Inuyasha is in love with her to ensure they don't kill her right away… not an awful idea if it weren't for Inuyasha being too thick to read between the lines. I suppose I'll help her illusion…_

"I had no idea you were so cruel, Inuyasha." Runa drawls, spinning her spell staff.

Six sets of eyes turn to her and she smirks.

"After all it is rather hard to forget how **passionate** you two were the other night… I could hardly sleep for the noise~" She taunts, making sure her voice is deeper.

Inuyasha and Kagome turn scarlet with embarrassment.

"You-! That's not-!" Inuyasha splutters.

Kagome covers her face with her hands, unable to deal with Runa's insinuations. Hiten smirks triumphantly.

"See! There is no point in hiding it! Now! Hand over the shards, half-breed!"

"Like hell, you bastard!" Inuyasha snaps, drawing Tetsusaiga.

Shippo jumps off Inuyasha and clambers on Runa's shoulder, shivering.

"Shh, kit. One way or another, they **die** today." She murmurs to him, too low for the dueling demons to hear.

Runa stoically watches, making notes to teach Inuyasha basic swordsmanship- his form is so bad she wants to cry. A crackling sound catches her attention and she spots Manten about to unleash lightning- only for Kagome to push him over the edge of his cloud. Runa starts to run towards her, groaning in her head as the cloud vanishes.

_As usual, unaware of the potential consequences of her actions._ Runa reflects, activating her flying runes.

As Kagome flails in the air, Runa grabs her arm and with a burst of coordination and strength hauls Kagome on behind her.

"Hang onto my waist." She orders, keeping her eyes on the fallen Manten.

He groans and stumbles to his feet, clutching his head. Manten glances up, spots them and with a murderous snarl blasts more lightning at them. Runa merely curves around the blast, easily evading it to Manten's surprise. Then Runa bares her teeth at him as her blood begins to sing in anticipation.

"**My turn."**

Manten responds by sending another blast right at them- but Runa doesn't make a move to dodge this time.

{The Anvil to the Hammer, the Shield to the Sword, for that which Endures All!}

The shield rune flares to life and holds against the onslaught of lightning. As Kagome and Shippo gape, Runa activates her favorite counter.

{For the Force turned Against me, let it Return times Three! As I will, **so mote it be!**}

When the lightning ends, Runa enjoys the expression of horrified shock on Manten's face then lets the rune do its' bloody work. Hiten and Inuyasha pause to shield themselves from an explosion of lightning three times more potent than Manten's blasts. As the smoke clears, they all stare at the crater left behind and the body within it.

"Manten!" Hiten roars in shock.

Inuyasha grins.

"Heh! Looks like you aren't all that after all!" He taunts, lifting Tetsusaiga.

Hiten glares at him furiously.

"Shut up, half-breed!"

Meanwhile Runa lowers her spell staff to the ground and unloads her passengers. She glances at them and then draws a circle large enough for Kagome and Shippo to sit comfortably.

"Stay inside the circle. The fight is not over." She warns them.

Kagome nods while Shippo stares at her with awe.

"How did you-?"

"Not now." Runa cuts him off.

{Mine Enemies without, my Treasures within, this Line to remain Unbroken!} She chants, the circle glowing and she stabs her staff in the middle.

Runa meets their eyes.

"Do not touch the staff or the circle. If you leave you will not be able to reenter."

Behind her a roar of a demented beast punctuates her words. Shippo, Myoga and Kagome all pale and nod frantically. Runa smiles slightly and turns to face her opponent, drawing her anelace.

Manten is decidedly worse for wear- his clothes, save for the fox pelt, are a charred mess and his armor melted. Strangely, the arrow in his nose is fine. He stares at her with fervent hate, lightning crackling between his jaws.

"**You...!"**

"Me." Runa agrees calmly, stalking towards him.

Manten shakes with anger before charging her, screaming.

"**You BURNED my HAIR!"**

Runa easily dodges his rush and when he blasts more lightning at her she smirks.

{Parry.}

Her anelace brush the lightning aside, redirecting it- right at Hiten. With a show of impressive reflexes Hiten flies out of the way, glaring at Manten and Runa.

"Manten! Stop messing around and finish him! We need those shards!" He barks, charging Inuyasha again.

Manten meeps and nods fervently.

"Y-Yes Hiten! Right away Hiten!"

Manten turns, glaring at Runa.

"You cur! **You'll pay for EVERYTHING!" **He screams, blasting Runa again.

Runa mentally sighs.

{Parry.}

She catches the lightning with her swords, twisting her body and using her considerable strength to send the elemental attack back at its creator. Manten's face is twisted with horror as it hits him. The smell of burned flesh and a plume of smoke wafts across the battlefield, making Kagome gag. Hiten and Inuyasha pause, trying to see beyond the smoke haze. Eventually it clears and the sight they see chills them to the bone: Manten, clawing weakly at Runa's grip on his throat.

Runa turns her head, deliberately meeting Hiten's eyes as she stabs her sword up through Manten's mouth and into his brain. Manten gurgles as Hiten chokes in shock, his grip on his halberd loosening. Then she releases Manten's throat- only to sever his head completely from his body as he falls. Blood sprays everywhere and Runa is dripping in it, seemingly unconcerned as she removes the fox pelt from Manten's body.

"**MANTEEEEEEEEEN!"** Hiten screams, charging her.

Inuyasha growls and blocks him.

"Oh no you don't! You're **my** opponent!" He reminds him.

Runa ignores them, walking over to her warded circle and holding out the pelt to Shippo.

"This is yours, I believe." Shippo nods, teary-eyed, grabbing it.

Kagome hugs him to her, staring at Runa as if she had never seen her before then Manten's head which rolled to a stop near the circle.

"Runa! **LOOK OUT!"** Inuyasha roars.

Runa's head snaps up and she darts aside as Hiten tries to decapitate her. She bares her teeth in a ferocious smile.

"What's the matter? Don't like losing someone?" She taunts, swords blurring as she blocks and attacks.

"**SHUT UP! You'll PAY! All of you will PAY!" **He bellows, managing to knock her off her feet.

Runa immediately rolls, barely avoiding being stabbed before blocking an overhead strike. She grins at him, nearly purring as she leans forward to be right in his face.

"It's sad… I'm willing to bet that is **exactly** what your victims would say~"

Hiten screams, kicking her backwards and swooping forward to finish her off- except Runa flips using her hands and drives both of her feet into his chest. He flies backward and crashes into Manten's corpse in an unsightly heap. As he struggles to his feet, Inuyasha makes his way over to her, quirking his eyebrows.

"Ya know… I knew you were a good fighter- but I didn't think you were the **sadistic** type."

Runa freezes at his words, then goes over her actions and her own words only to conclude Inuyasha was **right,** in the most horrible way possible.

_Oh… oh no. No no no no no-! __When did I start acting like __**her?!**_

A squelching sound catches her attention, dragging her out of her whirling thoughts. Runa looks up and her eyes widen as **another** lightning blast hurtles towards them.

{PARRY!} She roars, using both of her swords to takes the blast and send it skywards.

Hiten glares at her murderously, blood smeared around his mouth.

"I will kill **all** of you. I'll tear you apart, piece by piece as you scream for mercy-"

"Then you'll have to do better." Runa points out coolly.

Inwardly she is shoves her moral conundrum into a box to deal with later, letting her focus on the battle. Next to her, Inuyasha nods, readying himself. Runa looks at him then murmurs.

"Let me keep his attention then attack his flanks."

_I need to conserve my magic- time to plan for the long haul._ She thinks to herself.

Inuyasha nods, then Runa sprints for Hiten. Hiten snarls, taking to the air again and diving forward with a roar to meet her. Runa grits her teeth, sheaths her anelace and grabs his halberd, twisting her torso out of the way and hanging on tight. Hiten swears as she manages to **swing** him, using her own body as a pivot right into Inuyasha's waiting blade.

Hiten snarls as Inuyasha cuts up his leg and with a ferocious surge of strength lifts the halberd (with Runa hanging onto it still) slamming it into Inuyasha. He's sent sprawling and Runa swears as she is flung off, flipping to land on her feet. Hiten charges and nearly skewers her but Runa slams her open palm into the spear shaft with enough force to knock it aside. Meanwhile with her other hand she draws one of her daggers and cuts at his eyes.

Hiten blocks the blow with his forearm, his expression murderous as he opens his mouth-!

Only for an **arrow** to come out of nowhere and destroy the one of the flaming wheels connected his feet. His balance is thrown off badly, sufficiently distracting him so Runa can get out of the way. Panting, Runa scans for the archer and is absolutely stunned when she realizes **Kagome** was the only candidate.

_Well, I'll be… she has the makings of a decent archer._ Runa has time to think before rolling out of the way of Inuyasha and Hiten, locked together in a straight up brawl.

Runa waits patiently as they roll around and smiles when Inuyasha nails Hiten with a superb head-butt. As Hiten staggers back Runa rapid draws her anelace and severs his left arm and his right leg. Hiten roars, distracted, and Inuyasha swings Tetsusaiga with all his considerable strength to cut right through the halberd and Hiten's skull.

Runa sighs in relief as the thunder demon collapses then glances over at Kagome and Shippo. They come running over, Shippo clutching his father's pelt tightly.

"Are you two alright?" Kagome demands, scanning them for injuries.

Runa shrugs- she'll probably feel them later but not at the moment. Inuyasha scoffs, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Feh, me, get hurt against that bastard? Ple_ase_! As if!"

Runa rolls her eyes at him.

"Check him out later- I counted five shards on the bastards. Oh, here." She adds as an afterthought, handing over the jar of jewel shards to Kagome.

She accepts them and stows them safely inside her shirt. Runa stiffly walks over to her ward circle and dispels it tiredly, retrieving her staff and the magic she used to create the wards. Absently she watches as Kagome retrieves the shards, adding them to their collection. Bemused, Runa shakes her head.

_And there I go thinking like a dragon... still, better a dragon than __**that bitch**_. She reminds herself harshly.

"Runa?" She blinks and looks up- Kagome is staring down at her curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"… Are you worried?" Runa asks, tilting her head.

Kagome huffs, planting her hands on her hips.

"Of course I am! You're one of my companions, why wouldn't I worry about you?!"

Runa's mind flashes back to another time at the unnervingly familiar words.

"_Of course I'm worried about you, àlainn! You're __**pack**__ and pack takes care of pack! Why wouldn't I worry about you?"_

Runa takes a deep breath before replying.

"I apologize- it is… difficult for me to accept another's good will easily anymore."

She bows to Kagome in apology before her eyes land on the grieving fox kit. Runa stills, weighing pros and cons before deciding to throw caution to the winds. Achingly (some of those blows **had** hurt after all), Runa approaches Shippo and kneels next to him.

"Shippo." She murmurs softly, waiting until he looked at her.

Shippo sniffs, eyes tearing and watery as he looks at the Rune Caster.

"Wh-What?"

Runa smiles sadly at him.

"Let's put your father to rest."

Shippo wipes his eyes, looking down at his father's pelt then nods, chin trembling. Runa gathers what magic she has left and speaks a spell prayer that she had learned years before.

{Raven Goddess, open the Way and take this son home safe to the Summerlands. His life is done, his death begun and his rebirth to come. Bless him thrice for a life well lived- as I will it, by the Three, so mote it be!} Runa chants in Gaelic, her magic flaring.

Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha and Myoga gasp as a raven manifests, the largest any of them have ever seen, hovering above Runa and the kitsune's pelt. The raven casts a curious glance at them before dismissing them, gliding down to touch the pelt with its beak. It glows a brilliant blue before a spectral fox appears, casting its' gaze around until it sees Shippo. The ghostly fox's eyes soften and it glances up at the raven as if for permission.

The raven tilts its head then nods in assent. With a grin the ghost kitsune walks over to Shippo who stares at it with wide eyes.

"Pa- Papa?" Shippo whispers tenitively.

The specter nods and then very gently touches Shippo's forehead. Ghostly flames suddenly flare around Shippo, startling the other members of the group.

"Shippo!" Kagome yells, struggling to reach him.

"**Desist, priestess of the Cursed Jewel."** A cold voice commands.

Inuyasha whips around, scanning for the source of this new voice.

"Who're you?!" He demands, hand clutching his sword.

"**What an unsightly fool you are. Though… I suppose I will make an exception for your rudeness, BOY." **

Slowly Kagome and Inuyasha turn to look at the raven, who is giving them a very impressive stink-eye.

"**Yes, I am the one speaking to you. In the lands whence the Rune Caster came I am known as a Goddess of death, battle and carnage as well as rebirth and life. Due to her… connections she is able to call upon me, in the APPROPRIATE circumstances. This,"**

The revealed goddess indicates Shippo and his father's ghost.

"**Is one of those circumstances."**

Kagome swallows before bowing before the raven goddess.

"Kami-sama, forgive our confusion, we were just concerned for the child's well-being. May we inquire what is transpiring?" She asks, her voice surprisingly strong.

The raven eyes her intently then speaks.

"**The soul in my charge is passing on his power to his heir, as is his right. Tell me, priestess, do you intend to take charge of the child?"**

Kagome sweats and stammers, hands clasped nervously.

"Ah, well, I-"

"**Good. He will do well with you and the Rune Caster."** The goddess nods in approval, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"Oi! She didn't say yes, you damn-!"

"**Be SILENT, whelp of that damn DOG GENERAL."** The raven snarls, the air around her growing heavy with power.

Inuyasha's ears flatten against his skull and his grip on Tetsusaiga tightens. The goddess nods shortly.

"**Good, you CAN listen, unlike your mangy father. Now, I do not expect to see either of you again, so I will give both of you a warning."**

The raven's eyes glow blood red as she stares at them.

"**Something comes- a collision of past, present and future. It means ill-will towards you and your efforts to restore the Cursed Jewel. Do NOT trust the false-faced one!"** She orders then takes flight, the ghostly fox following her as they abruptly disappear.

Runa and Shippo groan and collapse: flames dance around Shippo until he yips and a **second tail** bursts out of his pants. The flames die and Shippo whimpers as his tails twitch. Runa staggers to her feet and grimly walks over to Shippo, nearly falling as she picks him up. She glances at Kagome and smiles wryly.

"You heard the goddess, Kagome. And believe me, she is among the most vindictive if her commands are not followed." She informs the teenager before placing Shippo gently in her arms.

Runa glances at Inuyasha and sighs.

"Before you ask, no, I did not know she was acquainted with your father."

"… Runa, the goddess, she gave us a warning but it doesn't make any sense!" Kagome exclaims, fuming.

Runa's gaze sharpens and she glances between them.

"Recite it to me, as best as you can."

"Um, something about the past, present and future colliding and there's an enemy. And something about a 'false-faced one'." Kagome recalls, shifting Shippo so he is resting comfortably against her shoulder.

"… False-faced can refer to a trickster, liar or someone who wears multiple guises or actual faces. Collision of past, present and future..? Past events affecting present ones, perhaps." Runa shakes her head, the dizziness of using too much magic getting to her.

"Why does it matter what that old bird said, anyways?" Inuyasha demands as they start walking back to their campsite.

Runa contains a sigh.

"Because that particular goddess can view the future if she wishes- and if she gives a warning it always proves true in some fashion."

The group is contemplative as they walk back.

…

_Four days later._

"Good. Keep your grip firm- too tight, you'll hurt yourself. Looser, looser- there. Now, in a knife fight the first rule is- don't let it become a knife fight." Runa explains to Kagome.

Kagome huffs in annoyance.

"What do you mean? Why would it be called a knife fight then?!"

Runa snorts in amusement.

"It's a misnomer- a deadly one. Knives," Runa lifts her own dagger.

"Are weapons of last resort- if something gets within close range of you, you can't afford to mess around. These are for driving the enemy back or killing them outright. You want to hurt them **before **they hurt you. A knife fight increases the chances of you dying."

Kagome blinks in surprise then nods thoughtfully.

"So… I just want to encourage them to leave me alone?" She clarifies hopefully.

Runa nods.

"In the best case scenario, yes. In the worst case? It's your lifeline."

Then she goes and fetches the deer carcass she had prepped earlier that afternoon. Inuyasha opens an eye to watch as Runa hoists the deer torso to eyelevel and secure it with a rope. She beckons Kagome to come closer.

"Normally I would teach this on a pig- the organs are roughly the same as a human."

"Teach what?!" Kagome gapes, staring at Runa.

Runa looks her dead in the eyes.

"To not hesitate."

Then her arms **blurs** as it slams into the carcass, sending it swinging wildly. Kagome and Shippo stare as Runa extracts her dagger, a good ten inches (about 25.5 cm) of steel that had been completely buried to the hilt.

"The world isn't fair- and that last fight made it clear to me while I am helping you academically, you also need to learn self-sufficiency. This,"

She gestures to the deer.

"Is part of that."

Kagome stares down at the knife in her hand and then the deer.

"Do- do I have to?" She asks in a small voice.

Runa wants to tell her no- hell, she wishes she could say that in complete sincerity. But she isn't in the habit of lying, particularly when a friend's life or safety is on the line.

"… I wish I could tell you no and that it wouldn't be a lie. But it would be and it's not fair to you to have to learn this **just in case-** just in case they try to do **more** than kill you." Runa's expression grows haunted.

"No one should have to. But the fact remains the world is a shitty place filled with shitty people willing to hurt those weaker than them. So I'm teaching this so you are **not** an easy target and if they come after you, **they pay in blood."**

Silence falls and Kagome steps forward, thrusting into the deer with a grunt. The blade doesn't sink far but Kagome doggedly retrieves it and tries again. Runa braces the carcass so it doesn't swing when Kagome stabs it, giving pointers and encouragement. After Kagome and Runa are covering in sweat and gore, Runa ends the session and focuses on dressing the deer.

"What did you mean by 'do more than kill you'?" Inuyasha asks, thankful he is upwind of the butchering.

Runa pauses for a heartbeat then continues skinning the deer.

"Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha eyes her then jumps down to approach her.

"You've been off since that fight with Hiten and Manten- it's like you're scared of something."

Runa closes her eyes.

_Goddammit, the one time he isn't dense as a brick-!_

"What's going on with you?" Inuyasha questions.

"… If I told you 'myself', would you leave it at that?" Runa finally replies, tugging the pelt off.

Inuyasha blinks then frowns.

"Why would you be scared of yourself? That's just stupid!"

"Hah! You have no idea… it **should be** exactly that- stupid. Impossible. Except for one thing."

She turns and Inuyasha almost steps back at the shadows in her eyes.

"I might become what I **hate**\- and **that** scares me, Inuyasha. Because that makes me **no better** than what I despise."

Inuyasha gives her space, shaken by her confession as she starts to cook and dry the deer meat. When night falls and the full moon rises, Runa makes her way to a pond she had located the day prior. Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha and Myoga watch in fascination as she seats herself on the edge.

Runa takes a deep breathe, exhales then recites the spell.

{The Moon seen from afar, the same Moon that shines down upon you and I, I ask of thee! Connect the way, part the divide, let us speak and see one another once more!}

Kagome gasps as the silvery runes flare on the pond's surface to resolve itself into an image of a man with crimson hair, Western clothing and twisting horns. The man's dark eyes notice them and he gives her a rather dry stare. Kagome flushes and looks away as Runa curtsies to her lord.

{I see you invited your companions this time, Runa.} He rumbles in Romanian, watching them fidget.

Runa smiles at him wryly.

{I informed them I was expecting Mōrciana's arrival tonight and they insisted on watching the proceedings. Play nice, Draco.}

He snorts, crossing his arms.

{And deprive me of entertainment? I think not.}

Runa's smile sharpens.

{Is your **entertainment** more important than my receiving my **daughter**?}

There is a pregnant pause before he sighs gustily and pulls a rope. A moment after the door **bursts** open as Mōrciana rushes in joyfully, covered in crumbs while chased by a dwarf woman.

{Mōrciana! Hold still so I can clean these off, drat it girl!} The dwarven woman scolds, brushing the crumbs into a napkin.

Mōrciana can barely hold still, her eyes brightening when they land on Runa.

{Runa! Runa, Runa, Runa, **Runa!** I come tonight? Ride moonlight now? Now, now, now? Want to hug you NOW!} She exclaims, her black dog ears twitching and her tail wagging wildly.

Inuyasha is outright staring at her, his jaw dropped open in shock.

"Whoa, she looks like Inuyasha!" Shippo whispers to Kagome.

Kagome nods in agreement, all but cooing over how cute Runa's daughter is. Draco looks at Runa with a much put-upon expression.

{Yes, we will do so once your things are here, pup.} He reminds the five year old.

Mōrciana sticks her tongue out at him with a pout.

{Want to go NOW! Don't need silly things, just Runa!}

{Mōrciana.} Runa says in a warning tone.

The girl pouts but calm down, bouncing on her toes as a servant hauls in a trunk. As he works Runa looks at the dwarf woman.

{I appreciate you looking after Mōrciana, Terrilyn. I know she can be a handful but I am happy to know she was in good hands.}

Terrilyn blushes and waves off her thanks.

{Posh! The pup was a little devil to be sure but a few meat pies is a small price to pay for such lovely company- yes, pup, I'm speaking of you.} She tells Mōrciana with a teasing grin.

Mōrciana giggles and holds out her hands cheekily.

{Meat patty please!}

Terrilyn rolls her eyes.

{As you can see, she's discovered begging- best be wary of that, Maestra Runa.} She warns the younger woman.

Runa nods, her eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

{I will be on guard.} She says dryly.

Draco claps his hands and everyone directs their undivided attention to him. He nods to Runa.

{It's time. Pup, to the center of the circle and hold on tightly to your trunk.} He directs Mōrciana.

Much more solemn, the dog-eared girl grabs her trunk and clutches it tightly as Draco leads her to the magic circle. Terrilyn wipes a tear away and gives Mōrciana an encouraging nod.

{Be safe, pup and listen to your mother! Tisn't the castle anymore, tis a new land so you best take heed of her warnings!} She warns her.

Mōrciana nods. Draco looks at the girl for a moment then Runa.

{Stay safe, **both** of you.} He orders then activates the spell.

Mōrciana vanishes in a surge of silver light and Runa stiffens then **snarls** as the runes atop the pond flare silver. Mōrciana pops out of the runes and flails as the trunk starts to sink.

{Swiftly, Safely, Come to Me!} Runa commands.

The new runes float Mōrciana and propel her to Runa's waiting arms- they collide hard but it doesn't seem to matter to them. Mōrciana shrieks with happiness and hugs Runa fiercely, tail blurring with the speed she is wagging. Draco and Terrilyn look amused by the reunion and then nod to Runa before ending the spell.

The moonlight reflects off the water, giving the clearing an ethereal glow as the mother and daughter reunite. Eventually Runa stands and takes Mōrciana by the hand and walks over to the others. She looks at them and smiles a true smile as she introduces them.

"Mōrciana." The girl tilts her head and waits eagerly.

Runa points to each person in turn as she makes introductions.

"Inuyasha. Kagome. Shippo. Myoga. Meet my daughter, Mōrciana."

Mōrciana bows and fidgets as each person either bows, waves or snorts in greeting (I'll let you guess which is which). Runa looks at them and meets Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, if you would be so kind as to speak so I can do the necessary translation spells…"

Kagome nods and then pauses.

"So I just have to speak and it can be anything so long as it is in Japanese?" She clarifies.

Runa nods and Kagome relaxes.

"Okay then. Hello Mōrciana-chan, can I call you Ciana or Ana-chan? I've never met someone like you before and I was hoping to hear more about your homeland and what your life is like? Have you ever traveled before or is this your first time? Oh! And do you like sweets?" Kagome rambles.

Runa smiles and activates the two translation spells simultaneously.

{Hearing married to Language, Voice and Tongue harmonizing with Language unknown.}

The golden runes capture Kagome's words, transferring the essence of their meanings and channeling it to Mōrciana. She blinks then her hazel eyes grow huge as she begins to understand what Kagome is saying.

"You no sound funny anymore!" She exclaims, rushing up to her and sniffing.

"What smells so good? Food? You cook too? Yey! Love cooks! Cooks are the best! Cooks make meat pies and treats and yummy things!"

Runa has to suppress a chuckle as Kagome is overwhelmed by Mōrciana's enthusiasm.

"Eh- ah, no I'm-!" She tries to answer but Mōrciana ignores her and rushes over to Shippo.

"Fox boy! Oh, you have tail too! Waaah, you have **two** tails?! No fair, I want more tails!" She pouts.

Shippo puffs up his chest proudly.

"Ah ha ha! I'm special, that's why I have two tails!" He explains to her.

Mōrciana hangs her head, depresses then snaps her head around, sniffing. Her eyes widen as she looks at Inuyasha for the first time. Inuyasha stiffens, not sure what to expect from the hyperactive girl.

"Runa! He's like ME! But he's all white and no has fluffy tail! He pack?" Mōrciana demands, pointing at him.

Runa smiles at her and sits down- Mōrciana immediately climbs into her lap and looks up at her intently.

"He is pack. All of them are. Inuyasha is our hunt brother," She points to him and Mōrciana nods in understanding.

"Kagome is the den sister, Shippo is a pup like you and Myoga is an elder. We will meet Kaede, another elder, soon."

Mōrciana makes an 'oh' face and turns to look at them.

"Hmm… I like new pack!" She decides before running and hugging each of them in turn.

Inuyasha is beyond flustered when Mōrciana clomps onto him and refuses to let go.

"Oi! Get off! Runa, help!" He yells desperately.

"No! Smell good, like pack! No let go!" Mōrciana growls, strengthening her grip.

Kagome tries to muffle her giggles as Inuyasha struggles with their newest member- Shippo on the other hand has no problem laughing his tails off. Runa merely smirks at Inuyasha.

"She will release you eventually, but you best get used to her- Ciana loves hugs and hugs from pack are her favorite."

Kagome blinks and looks at Runa.

"Ciana? Is that her nickname?"

Runa nods and grabs Mōrciana's trunk.

"Mōrciana can be a mouthful- Ciana is what I use in front of friends or pack." She explains before whistling sharply.

Shippo, Inuyasha and Mōrciana all flinch.

"Let's go back to camp, everyone. We have roasted deer to enjoy, after all." She reminds them.

A black blur detaches itself from Inuyasha and Mōrciana bounces on her toes eagerly.

"DEER! Deer, deer, deer, deer, deer~!" She sings as she follows Runa.

Kagome laughs as she and Shippo follow them, leaving Inuyasha alone with Myoga.

"… Oi, Myoga-jiji."

"Hmm?" The flea demon looks at Inuyasha inquisitively.

"… Runa wasn't serious about the hugging thing- right?"

"… Oh we best be going or all the deer will be eaten!" Myoga deflects, leaping after the group.

Inuyasha twitches and glares at Myoga's retreating form.

"You didn't answer my question, **you damn FLEA!"** He roars, chasing after him.

**And I will end it there- phew, this one required a ton of rereading my other chapters to maintain consistency. One thing I will add to this, as some of you might have picked up on this during the fight with the Thunder Brothers.**

**Runa appears MALE to the casual observer and her voice is not particularly feminine sounding either. Add the fact that most women in Japan are not skilled in combat at all and the default assumption is she is MALE. So it is NOT an error in grammar, Hiten and Manten do view her as a human man and thus refer to her as 'he' or 'him'.**

**Until next time, please review and send me your thoughts so far!**


	7. The Difficulty with Spiders

**Hey everyone! I'm back~! As always, I own nothing save my OCs and plot twists! Warning, there will be gore/violence/swearing (this is Inuyasha- it has at least ONE of those at any given time) as well as discussions of certain practices in Europe during the Dark Ages. There will be some interesting backstory hints this chapter and CULTURE CLASH! **

**Alright, onwards through volume 5! **

**Important text distinctions:**

{ } means in Romanian or another language (will be specified where needed)

_{Italicized}_ means silent casting where Runa is casting a spell in her head rather than out loud

_Italics_ mean thoughts or locations

"_Italics"_ means written words or spoken memories

"**Bold"** means a god/dess speaking or a transformed daiyoukai

**Bold** means emphasis

_On a river in Feudal Japan…_

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mōrciana yells as the boat floats down the river, laughing when she gets sprayed.

Runa is close enough to grab her should she fall and sympathetically pats a seasick Shippo on the back. Kagome is also enjoying the ride, pointing out fish and other sights of interest to her companions.

"Feh! This isn't some pleasure cruise we're on!" Inuyasha grumbles to Myoga.

"What's 'pleasure cruise'?" Mōrciana demands, popping right in his face.

"Wah! Stop doing that!" Inuyasha yells, breathing hard from shock.

"Ciana wants to know! What's a 'pleasure cruise', Yasha?" She wheedles, ignoring his demands for space.

Inuyasha frantically stares at Kagome and Runa.

"Help me, dammit!" He hisses at them.

Runa quirks an eyebrow as she uses her staff to push the boat away from jagged boulders.

"Are you incapable of answering a question?" She inquires.

Inuyasha's face turns beet-red with embarrassment. Kagome intervenes before Inuyasha breaks into another argument.

"Ciana-chan, a pleasure cruise is sailing for the fun of it. We're sailing because we'll get to our destination faster this way." Kagome explains.

Mōrciana's eyes widen in understanding and she nods, bouncing over to Kagome and clambering onto her lap.

"Not for fun?" She questions the older girl.

Kagome shakes her head with a smile.

"No, but that doesn't mean it **can't** be fun while also being helpful! We can be scouting for trouble so everyone knows ahead of time!"

Mōrciana perks up at the possibility of a game and races to the bow, scanning the cliffs carefully. Runa gives Kagome an approving nod as she continues to guide the boat.

"Ah! There's a human up there!" Mōrciana yells, pointing upwards.

Everyone glances up (except seasick Shippo), spotting a local girl about Kagome's age running towards the cliff's edge. Mōrciana snarls, her tail fluffing up as she points to the thing chasing her.

"Dead thing! Wanna eat it!" She barks, bristling.

A ragged corpse with a strange looking head crawls after the girl, clearly menacing her. Inuyasha huffs as they watch the girl become cornered. Runa is unconcerned by the events beyond wondering what the hell that thing is. The creature's neck extends and knocks the girl off the cliff, falling towards them!

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!" She screams, plummeting head first.

"Look** out!**" Kagome yells in fright.

"She's fallin' right in the **boat!"** Shippo yelps, clutching at Kagome.

"Relax, coward." Inuyasha scoffs, standing up.

"Yey, go Yasha! Catch silly girl!" Mōrciana cheers.

He grabs the falling girl around the waist easily, flipping her the right way around.

"Good catch!" Kagome and Mōrciana celebrate.

Runa rolls her eyes at their antics, keeping the boat steady as they continue downstream. Her eyes narrow when the creature disappears.

_That's odd- perhaps it doesn't want to deal with large groups… _ Runa muses as she keeps a watchful eye on the bank.

The girl groans and opens her eyes in Inuyasha's arms.

"Th… Thank you for saving me… from that horrible…" Her voice trails off as she takes in Inuyasha's demonic features.

Runa has a bad feeling in her gut as an expression of terror and fury replaces the girl's gratitude.

"D… Demon begone!" She screams, slapping him.

What the girl doesn't account for is they are right next to the river and both fall in. Runa shakes her head with a sigh, steers the boat to land before grabbing Inuyasha and the girl and hauling them to land.

"Why do I even try?" Inuyasha grumbles, wringing out his clothes.

"Because it seemed like a good idea at the time. Goes to show not everyone can put aside their prejudice- even for the ones that save them." Runa murmurs, watching Kagome tend to the girl, whose name is Nazuna.

"So do you live on this mountain?" Kagome asks, dabbing at a bruise.

Nazuna scoffs disdainfully.

"Why would I tell **you?"** She demands.

"Is that anyway to talk after we saved your **life?!"** Shippo snaps back, tending a small campfire.

"Shut up! I know a demon when I see one!" Nazuna yells at him, making Shippo cower.

Mōrciana snarls and gets between Nazuna and Shippo, baring her teeth.

"Bad silly human! We save you and you mean! Yasha! Ask her to be servant for rest of her life- that's fair!"

Runa sighs as the group sweat drops at the girl's order.

"Why the hell would I do that?! I can't stand people like her!" Inuyasha snaps, glaring at Mōrciana.

She folds her arms with a huff.

"Teach lesson in gratitude! She said 'thank you', that means she knows she has debt! Can't ignore debt!" Mōrciana explains, pointing at a very confused Nazuna.

"W-well, that was before I knew he was a demon!" She yells back.

Mōrciana sneers at her, crimson eyes glittering dangerously.

"No buts! He saved you, you owe debt! What Yasha is no matter!" She snaps heatedly.

Inuyasha blinks at the little Hellhound's words before dealing with this strange situation.

"Answer our damn questions and I'll consider us even!" He growls before turning away from Nazuna.

Mōrciana blinks but accepts the compromise, staring at Nazuna intently.

"You heard, now answer Kagome-nee!" She orders, pointing at Nazuna before her expression becomes sly.

"Unless you want to stay in Yasha's debt..?" She hints hopefully.

Runa walks over and grabs Mōrciana's ear firmly, tugging her back to the boat. She casts a brief glance at Nazuna and gives her two cents.

"Answering questions is easier than saving a life. And some creatures can curse you for not paying back an unpaid debt." With that terrifying parting shot, Runa checks the boat with Mōrciana assisting her.

She only half listens to Nazuna's explanation of 'Spider Heads', a parasitic demon that occupies the bodies of the slain and uses them as their nests.

_That explains why Ciana smelled death- they are dead puppets, essentially. Disgusting._

Runa only tunes back in when Kagome starts insisting that they help deal with the Spider Heads.

"Kagome-san… This is not the best time." Runa reminds her reasonably.

"A dedicated hunt takes time, information and preparation- we have only one of the three but even our information is incomplete."

Kagome's expression becomes disappointed.

"But-!"

"Runa is right- we need to be past this mountain before the sun sets." Inuyasha interrupts Kagome.

As they argue, Nazuna starts climbing the cliff, testing vines. Runa and Shippo watch her progress while Mōrciana giggles at Nazuna's antics. Kagome, hearing Mōrciana's laughter, turns and sees Nazuna climbing.

"Nazuna! What are you doing?!" Kagome gasps.

"I'm going home." She says flatly.

"It's too dangerous! We'll go with you!" Kagome argues.

"But I don't wanna go with silly human!" Mōrciana complains to Shippo and Runa.

"No thanks. I wouldn't put myself in a **demon's** care if my life depended on it!" Nazuna retorts, tugging on a vine.

It snaps and sends her tumbling down the cliff. Runa exchange glances with Inuyasha, resigned to being badgered by Kagome. After locating the path leading to Nazuna's home, Inuyasha reluctantly carries Nazuna piggyback while Runa guards their rear. Mōrciana and Shippo run around, sniffing plants and chasing each other. When they reach the top of the stone stairs, Kagome smiles at a familiar sight.

"That must be the temple!" She cheers.

Runa pauses but does not enter the grounds; Mōrciana hides behind her legs as they watch an elderly man in Buddhist robes approach.

"Nazuna… who be these folk…?" He wheezes.

"M-Master!" Nazuna greets him, elbowing Inuyasha's head to get down.

"Wast thou assailed by demons?" The monk questions.

"I was picking flowers for the graves… and then… these vile demons **forced** me to lead them to the temple! Forgive me, Master!" Nazuna begs, kowtowing to the monk.

"Who's she callin' 'vile'..?" Shippo mutters.

"I do not recall forcing you to do any such thing, girl." Runa states icily.

Nazuna gives Runa a heated glare but falters at the chilling disdain in her eyes. Mōrciana glares at Nazuna too, drawing her lips back to show her fangs. Nazuna looks away, shuddering.

"Demons be ye..?" The monk questions the group.

"Relax. We're not **staying**, old man." Inuyasha scoffs, moving back towards the entrance.

"Oh, but please, I ask you… will you not be our guests for but one night?" The monk offers.

Runa stiffens as Nazuna yelps, a chill running down her spine.

"_Ooo, so the witch is gonna entertain us tonight?"_

"_Don't be so uncouth. We are merely motivating her to recant."_

"_And if she doesn't?"_

"… _Well, then she's ours to do with as we please."_

"_Oooo, I like the sound of that! Maybe she'll resist and we have ta discipline her!"_

"_Precisely: we are instruments of our merciful god's will. After all… thou shalt not suffer a witch to live."_

Mōrciana whines, sensing Runa's distress. Runa rubs her ears to comfort both of them as she watches the monk with a suspicious stare. Kagome is enthusiastic to accept the accommodations but apparently Runa and Inuyasha are on the same wave length, distrustful of the sudden generosity.

Runa turns to leave, picking up Mōrciana who clamps her tiny limbs tightly around her waist. Kagome is startled by Runa's abrupt departure and quickly gives chase.

"Runa-san! Where are you going?" She calls.

"The boat." Runa doesn't bother to stop as she speaks, striding towards the stone stairs.

Mōrciana glares at the monk as they depart, refusing to take her eyes off him.

"B-But we have shelter for the night! You don't have to go back to the boat!" Kagome wheezes, racing down the steps to catch up to them.

Runa pauses and Kagome almost slams into the pair as they both give her flat expressions.

"I will not sup nor rest in the company of a _monk_. No matter how _kind_ or _benevolent_ he may seem." Runa hisses icily.

Kagome is taken aback, but Runa isn't done yet.

"I cannot stand their ilk- always too swift to judge, to accuse and to burn, hang or drown if the poor bastard's answers are not to their liking. They hunt down those who are different or those that refuse to be fooled, smiling all the while. So no, I do not and shall not trust a 'man of the cloth'." Runa finishes stiffly, resuming her descent.

Mōrciana burrows her face into the space between Runa's neck and shoulder, hiding from the world.

"Runa-san! Runa-san!" Kagome yells after her but the Rune Caster refuses to stop.

Kagome frowns pensively at Runa's and Mōrciana's retreating backs, failing to notice Inuyasha's presence off to the side of the path. He watches Runa also, an uncharacteristically thoughtful expression replacing his constant scowl.

"Let her go, Kagome." He orders, jumping next to her.

Kagome jumps and opens her mouth to yell at him when he cuts her off.

"People don't say shit like that without reason. Especially not Runa. You know how stubborn she is- you're not gonna change her mind about staying with the old geezer."

"But-!"

"Look, just go inside already. That is what you wanted, right?" He says sarcastically.

Kagome purses her lips but does hike back up to the temple, leaving Inuyasha alone. He stares downwards at Runa's retreating back and grits his teeth before leaping after her and Mōrciana. Mōrciana perks up when she sees him and waves at him happily.

"Yasha, Yasha!"

Inuyasha feels heat start to build in his cheeks to his horror.

_Am… Am I blushing?!_

Runa stops and waits for Inuyasha to approach, Mōrciana giggling and squirming in Runa's firm grip.

"Yasha, come stay at boat! We den at boat!" Mōrciana demands with a toothy grin, reaching out at him.

Inuyasha has to work hard to keep his heart unmoved at the little Hellhound's offer, choosing to ignore her in favor of her mother figure.

"… Runa. I… have a favor to ask." He grits out awkwardly, the words sticking in his throat.

Runa's grey eyes sharpen and pin him with her intense stare.

"Go on." She says quietly, rebalancing Mōrciana's squirming weight with little effort.

"… I need you to stay closer to the temple tonight-"

"Eh?! Why?! Ciana doesn't wanna stay near a temple thingy!" Mōrciana interrupts with a pout.

Inuyasha opens his mouth to yell but Runa reacts first, flicking Mōrciana firmly on the nose.

"Do not interrupt your elders, pup." She reminds her whining ward before glancing at Inuyasha.

"Why?" Runa asks quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes flicker away from her and he shuffles his feet.

"It's just-! Augh! I can't protect Kagome or Shippo tonight and I need your help!" He snaps, aggravated.

"Yasha? You okay?" Mōrciana hesitantly asks the hanyo.

Inuyasha growls and bounds off back up the cliff. Runa frowns as she watches him leave and Mōrciana whines, staring at Inuyasha's retreating back.

"Runa? Why Yasha acting weird?" Mōrciana wonders aloud.

"I do not know, Ciana… We'll camp a bit closer, pup. To make certain we can help them if needed." Runa decides with a hefty sigh.

Mōrciana beams and wiggles to be set down, to which Runa obliges and the Hellhound races up the stairs. Runa gathers her gear and follows swiftly, uneasy with letting Mōrciana out of her sight for too long. Soon enough Mōrciana finds a spot near the temple suitable for their purposes; a grove of gnarled trees grown twisted to form a wind break with enough space for the two of them. Runa immediately starts carving runes into the stone and wood around their camp while Mōrciana hunts for supper.

Runes of warding, hiding, deflecting attention, protection, alarms and detecting ill-intent form intricate designs, all of which vanish once Runa activates them. Mōrciana burrows into the blankets Runa had retrieved and pokes her head out, grinning toothily at her. Runa smiles softly and rubs her ears, eliciting a low whine from the young girl. Darkness starts to fall and Runa lights a small campfire for warm.

When Mōrciana's tummy growls, Runa pulls out the rabbit Mōrciana had caught and cooks it over the coals. The scent of roasting meat makes Mōrciana drool as she watches the spit turn slowly. Eventually Runa deems it done and portions it equally between them, much to Mōrciana's joy.

"Runa?" Mōrciana asks in a small voice after supper.

"Yes, pup?" Runa answers quietly as she preps the rabbit skin for tanning.

"Why're monks so mean?"

Runa's hands still for a moment then resume her task.

"They do not like what they do not understand and cannot control." Runa replies finally after gathering her thoughts.

"But you were one of them villagers and weren't hurting nobody and they knew you but they still hurt you-!" Mōrciana starts to complain.

"I wasn't the same when I went back to that village, Ciana. Humans… rarely accept those that are different. And I wasn't really one of them anymore so I scared them." Runa explains, stretching the hide on a frame made of branches.

"I still don't like monks!" Mōrciana pouts, folding her arms.

"Neither do I, pup." Runa agrees dryly, ruffling her hair.

Abruptly Mōrciana sits up, ears twitching. Runa grabs her staff and one of her swords, listening hard. Distant sounds of panting grows slowly nearer and Mōrciana holds up three stubby fingers, crimson eyes reflecting the firelight. Runa nods and gestures for Mōrciana to stay quiet.

"… Looks like… they're not… chasing anymore…" Kagome's voice echoes slightly.

"Curse them…" Inuyasha's voice answers gruffly.

"Inuyasha… What's going on?" Kagome asks him.

"Let me alone!" Inuyasha snarls.

"Watch your mouth! Kagome's worried about you!" Shippo snaps back.

Runa glances at Mōrciana and gestures for the Hellhound to follow her. The pair swiftly makes their way to the trio and come upon Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha. Runa raises an eyebrow at the spider webs covering Inuyasha's head as she silently checks them for injuries.

"Don't waste your time… Start worrying about yourselves!" Inuyasha retorts, pulling off the cobwebs.

Runa quirks her eyebrows at Inuyasha's unmistakably **human** appearance. Mōrciana has no compunctions about bounding up to him, startling the small group.

"Yasha is dark like Ciana! Where're Yasha's ears? Eh?!" She pulls back, nose wrinkled in surprise.

"Yasha smells human! Ciana doesn't get it! Runa-!" She complains, seeking answers.

Runa approaches, her expression wry as she observes this unusual scenario.

"I do not understand either, Ciana. But given he asked we stay close tonight, you had some inkling of this happening, yes?" She directs her query to Inuyasha, who fidgets and winces as Mōrciana climbs all over him.

"Wait, that's Inuyasha?!" Shippo yelps, pointing at him.

"Uh huh!" Mōrciana nods, tugging on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Yasha is Yasha but more… human-y? Oh! Ciana's gonna cover up your scent!" She decides on the spot and starts messily grooming Inuyasha.

"Oi!" Inuyasha tries to protest but Mōrciana growls at him.

"Bad Yasha! Stay still!" She reprimands him.

"Gah! Runa!" Inuyasha complains.

Runa merely quirks her eyebrows.

"She's trying to protect you. Best thank her before she demands a year's worth of rabbits. Or better yet, explain what has happened to you."

"Mhm! Why Yasha like this? Ciana doesn't get it!" She complains, crawling on top of Inuyasha's head.

"In the life of every half-demon there are times when the power of their demon blood ebbs away. Since they are most vulnerable then they try never to let anyone else discover that such times must come. Lord Inuyasha's time must be the first night when the moon does not appear…" Myoga cuts in.

"'The first night'..?" Kagome questions.

"New moon." Runa clarifies, watching their surroundings.

"Runaaaaaa, Myoga-jiji said lots a words! Ciana doesn't get it!" Mōrciana pouts.

"I'm human right now, happy?!" Inuyasha snaps at the Hellhound.

Mōrciana blinks then comprehension dawns.

"Oh! Runa, we need to den! Not safe, not safe-!" She yelps, darting over to Runa.

"Really, my Lord! Couldn't you have told loyal **Myoga** at the very least!" Myoga exclaims dramatically.

"Why? So you could have run away before hand?" Inuyasha retorts.

"…" Myoga has a telling moment of silence before responding.

"Haven't I earned more trust than **that?!**" He says incredulously.

"You've **earned **something, alright!" Inuyasha yells.

"What about me?!" Kagome demands, popping up next to him.

"Eh?" Inuyasha blinks.

"If I'd known that this was about to happen, I wouldn't have pushed you into that nest of demons! Couldn't you even trust **me?!**" Kagome hisses.

"I trust **NO ONE!" **Inuyasha yells.

Kagome recoils but Runa knows the younger girl had unreasonable expectations.

"That's how I've survived this long. It's not for you to judge…" Inuyasha clarifies.

"I'm sorry… it's just, I thought you trusted me a **little** bit…" Kagome sniffles.

"Runaaaaaaaa-!" Mōrciana growls, tugging on her leg.

Runa sighs.

_Well, this is my life now; was I ever this whiny? The gods must be laughing at me…_ She muses as she watches Inuyasha awkwardly try to comfort Kagome.

"Alright, that's enough." Runa interrupts.

Kagome blinks while Shippo, Inuyasha, Myoga and Mōrciana give Runa their undivided attention.

"What's done is done- better to focus on what we can do than what we could have done. Now then, Kagome-san, what happened?" Runa orders calmly.

"Um-! Well, Spider Heads broke through the protective barrier of the temple and they started attacking everyone." Kagome answers, sitting up straight.

Runa raises an eyebrow.

"Where is your gear?"

A deafening silence falls on the group and Runa wants to face palm at Kagome's stricken expression. Thankfully for Kagome, the inquisition is interrupted by Nazuna slipping awkwardly to sprawl at their collective feet.

"Nazuna…" Inuyasha mutters, shifting so he is better hidden from her.

Nazuna perks up when she spots the group and scrambles closer to them, her expression distressed and frantic.

"Please help! Master is still alive! **Save him!**"

Runa conceals a frown.

"You **saw** him alive? And no Spider Heads attacked you?" She asks very pointedly.

"Who cares?! We have to save him!" Kagome exclaims.

"That dog-demon of yours, he can do it!" Nazuna adds hopefully.

Runa rubs her temples with her fingers, feeling the beginnings of a headache brewing.

"I will go. Mōrciana, Shippo, you may come with. Inuyasha, Kagome, local girl, you stay."

"Yey! Hunt, hunt, hunt~" Mōrciana sings, bounding over to Runa's side.

"Ehe?! Do I have to?!" Shippo complains, shivering.

Runa faces him and bends down to his level.

"No you do not. But practice will help you later on if you ever need to fight. Mōrciana and I will be with you as well, Shippo."

Shippo stares at her, then Mōrciana before puffing himself up and clambering onto Runa's shoulder.

_I will be brave, I will be brave, I will be brave-!_ He chants in his mind.

"Wait! I coming with since the fool girl-!"

"Inuyasha, manners." Runa cuts him off with an icy stare.

He flinches, looking away from her before regaining his courage.

"Since Kagome forgot the shards I'm coming too-!"

"He's… human?!" Nazuna gasps.

"Not for long, wench!" He snaps at her.

Runa considers him for a moment then answers.

"No. You stay, Inuyasha."

He gapes at her.

"Wah-?! Why?!" He barks, grinding his teeth.

Runa sighs, loudly.

"Inuyasha, do you even know how to fight in your human form? How to compensate for your weaker senses and strength?"

Inuyasha is taken aback, his jaw opening and closing soundlessly. Runa nods sharply when she notes his reaction.

"Tis as I thought. You stay and make certain Kagome and local girl are not ambushed. Keep them safe. Kagome, do you still have your dagger?"

Kagome gulps and nods.

"U-Um, yes!"

"Good. Be ready to use it. Mōrciana, Shippo, we're going." Runa commands, striding towards the temple.

Mōrciana laughs, her tail wagging at the prospect of a good 'hunt' while Shippo holds tight to his courage- and Runa. Runa spins her spell staff in one hand as they move closer to the temple. She glances at Shippo.

"Where is the room you were all staying in?"

Shippo perks up and points to a room with a door facing outside.

"It's that one!"

Mōrciana glares at the Spider Heads climbing the walls and roof of the temple, crimson eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. Runa checks the room and frowns.

"The packs are gone. The Spider Heads are after the shards." She murmurs.

A rustling down a corridor catches her attention; Mōrciana snarls and flames roar around her form, illuminating the space. Spider Heads scurry away from the sudden brightness as Mōrciana growls, her body changing fully into her Fae form. A crimson eyed black dog with ghostly flames flickering off her body stands nearly at Runa's shoulder, baring her fangs. Shippo's jaw drops.

"M- Mōrciana-chan?" He gulps.

She turns her head towards him and wags her tail.

"Um hum!" She reassures him before turning her attention fully back on their enemies.

"**DIE THIEVES!"** Mōrciana howls, charging.

Runa sighs, following at a brisk pace.

"Shippo, use your fox fire when you get close enough. Ciana! Drive them off! We'll purge them after!" She orders, crushing Spider Heads with her spell staff.

Mōrciana barks and the greenish flames roar brighter around her, sending the spider youkai running for cover. She reaches the packs and starts pouncing on the Spider Heads, killing the slowest and burning any that drew too close. Runa and Shippo follow swiftly to assist.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yells, driving more Spider Heads back.

Runa focuses on her staff.

{Heat!} She barks- the runes light up along the staff and glow golden as she crushes and swipes at the Spider Heads.

Soon enough they have rescued Kagome's backpack and Runa sets a quick ward.

{Myself and my Treasures within. Mine enemy, without, this Line shall not be Crossed!} She snarls.

A golden circle flares and the Spider Heads slam into it to no avail. Mōrciana growls, flames swirling and growing around her in an unearthly aura. Shippo shivers but resolutely stays with them as Runa checks the backpack. Her shoulders relax slightly when she finds the shards. Runa hands them to Shippo and stands, drawing a series of runes on Kagome's backpack.

{Swiftly, Surely, to your Master Fly!} She commands.

The giant yellow backpack floats into the air and shoots for where the others lay in wait. Runa turns her attention to the Spider Heads which are still scuttling around.

"Shall we see if the monk is who he says he is?" Runa murmurs.

Mōrciana's eyes glint at the prospect of the monk being an enemy while Shippo is justifiably confused. Runa focuses on her next spell.

{Enemies, Away!} She chants.

Her ward circle flares and the Spider Heads are blasted back in all directions, sowing confusion. Runa cancels her warding circle quickly and darts forward, Shippo clinging tightly to her shoulder. Mōrciana races at her side and burns the Spider Heads who draw too close while Runa crushes them. Shippo has their rear guard, throwing fox fire behind them.

They easily make it to the main part of the temple, where they are greeted with the sight of the monk strung up by spider webs. Spider Heads crawl all around them and Mōrciana takes great pleasure in killing the ones behind them as Runa assesses the situation. The Rune Caster's eyes sharpen on the monk's form and a feeling of danger and unease trill through her. Her grip on her staff tightens as she stares at him.

"Monk." She calls coldly.

The old man stirs weakly, staring at her.

"Lord… Runa..? You came… for me..?" He croaks, holding out his hand to her.

Runa cocks her head, her face expressionless as she makes no move to accept his hand.

"Perhaps." She answers.

The monk blinks in confusion.

"Eh..?"

"If you **are** human." She challenges him.

He stares at her and makes a pitiful face.

"Lord Runa..! What dost thou..?" He starts to say but Runa interrupts him.

{That which Hides in Plain Sight, Tear away the Disguise! As I will, **so mote it be!**} She roars, slamming her spell staff down on the floor.

Runes wink into existence, burning gold and scarlet as they wind their way around the monk. His face contorts with rage and pain as she forces his transformation into his true form: a massive spider's web. Shippo shakes like a leaf on her shoulder while Mōrciana snarls a challenge.

"You-! What manner of fiend art thou?!" He yells in his fully demon form.

"I must say, I do not know whether to laugh at your sheer audacity or slay you all the swifter." She drawls, watching him coolly.

"What art thou?!" He yells, extending his arms to try ensnaring her.

Runa's mouth quirks in a terrifying smile.

"A monster." She admits freely, dodging him with ease.

He growls, spitting silk threads at her. Shippo throws fox fire to burn them away and Runa whips her staff around, knocking back the arms as they reach for her and Shippo again. Mōrciana bites the 'monk's' arm, tearing it clean off. He screams in outrage as the Hellhound tosses the arm aside contemptuously and grins at him.

"Gonna eat you!" She threatens, absently burning several Spider Heads to death.

Shippo sets the webs in the room on fire while Runa sends her staff out of the room with a silent command and draws her swords. The monk spits more webs at them but Shippo and Runa have worked out a rhythm of Shippo acting as the defender while Runa attacks. Mōrciana stays close, getting in her bites when she can and driving the Spider Heads away from them.

Runa steadily cuts the monk into pieces- once she targeted the head only for it to reappear elsewhere on his body. So she slices him apart, cauterizing the wounds so there is no chance of regeneration. He screams and flexes his body; his writhing sections start to crush parts of the temple. Runa increases the speed of her blows, taking advantage of him moving towards her. She does not have to waste strength with the momentum he is already using.

A clack of outside catches their attention and Shippo pales when he sees Inuyasha, Kagome and Nazuna staring into the room.

"What're you doing?!" He yells at them as Runa whirls in place, sections of the 'monk' falling around them.

Mōrciana growls at them as she darts out to deal with the Spider Heads sneaking up on them.

"Dumb! Should have stayed at den!" She barks, biting a demon about to pounce on Nazuna.

"B-But we heard yelling and screams-!" Kagome protests hotly.

"M-Master?! What is going on!?" Nazuna screams.

"**Leave.**" Runa orders, barely taking a moment to reprimand them mid-battle.

The monk, upon seeing their collective inattention, sees his chance. He lashes out, grabbing Shippo by his tails. Runa swears and activates more runes embedded in her boots.

{Soar Above the Turmoil!} She snaps, leaping into the air.

She cuts his hand, freeing Shippo but the jar of shards falls to the floor. Everyone's eyes widen when they see them fall onto the floor. Runa growls, too high in the air to reach them fast enough. Mōrciana goes for them at the same time as the monk. Time seems to slow as Mōrciana scrabbles for purchase, opening her mouth to seize the tiny jar-! Only for the monk to bite at her, poison glistening off his fangs.

{A Shield to the Sword!} Runa barks, creating a shield rune between the demon and Mōrciana.

The monk recoils but then a Spider Head quickly snatches up the shards, tossing them to the false monk. He gleefully devours them, cackling. Instantly, the wounds on his body start to heal and regenerate the missing portions, growing disgusting hair everywhere at the same time. Runa lands on one of his body segments and glowers, temper sparking in her eyes.

"This is utterly ridiculous." She states, avoiding a newly spawned head.

Shippo nods fearfully in agreement as heads pop up everywhere on the demon's body.

"Kagome! Where are the shards?!" Runa demands, racing along another body segment as she deftly avoids being bitten.

"U-Um! It's **that** head!" Kagome yells, pointing towards one in the middle of the body.

"Good! Grab something sharp and kill as many Spider Heads as you can since you're here! Watch each other's backs!" Runa snaps out orders as Shippo throws fox fire.

Mōrciana barks in agreement, harassing the monk with her claws, fangs and flames. The monk hisses with aggravation as the trio continues to attack him, failing to notice Runa leaving faint runes on his flesh. She smirks and speaks.

{Burn, Consuming Flesh and Blood!}

Multiple runes, all the same design, light up and spontaneously setting the monk on fire. He screams in terror as his body burns, regenerates, then burns again in a cycle of never-ending pain. While he is distracted, Runa pounces and slices out the section of the monk containing the jewel from the rest of his body. It falls with a squelch, the monk still screaming hoarsely as he tries to heal. Mōrciana moves fast, securing him with her jaws and dragging him to Kagome.

"Get the shards then we'll do clean up!" Runa yells, killing more Spider Heads.

The teenager pales at the disgusting mess then resolves herself, grimly lifting her dagger and carving into the demon's flesh. It's awkward and gets her a bit gory but Kagome eventually succeeds at removing the jewel. To everyone's surprise, it had fused into one piece within the monk. When Runa sees Kagome had finished her task she nods and leaves the temple with Shippo, joining them outside. The Spider Heads gather, glaring hatefully at the group and prepare to charge.

Runa smiles coldly at them.

"Not today." She denies them.

_{A Circle bound, this Line shall not be Crossed! Mine enemies Trapped within, Burn to Ash and Bone!}_

Her spell staff, missing for a good portion of the fight, flies to its mistress's side and plants itself before her. A golden line appears in the earth, encircling the entire temple and multiple runes explode to life. The Spider Heads charge the barrier only to fail breaking free, wailing shrilly. Then a second set of runes spark into existence and every demon spider in sight bursts into flames.

Nazuna gasps while Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Myoga pale at Runa's brutal tactics. Mōrciana grins and shifts back to her humanoid form, grinning broadly.

"Bye bye spiders!" She catcalls cheekily.

Runa shakes her head wryly, amused by Mōrciana's antics. Soon the Spider Heads are burnt to ashes, leaving the temple slightly singed but mostly whole. With a murmur, Runa breaks the barrier and enters, scouting the building carefully. To her relief her trap spell, while difficult to set up, accomplished the task of ending the Spider Heads. Sighing from growing exhaustion, Runa returns and nods to her companions.

"It's safe. But to be certain, I will ward the room first to avoid any surprise attacks. I, for one, need rest after all of that." Runa tells them, muffling a yawn.

They all nod, some more readily than others but together they camp together in the room Kagome and the others stayed in previously. Runa is yawning by the time she finishes creating several wards and leans against the wall to sleep. Mōrciana and Shippo curl up on either side of her and mumble sleepily from their activities. Runa closes her eyes- and feels the stares of her human companions stabbing into her.

Stifling a groan, Runa pries her eyes open and glowers at the trio.

"Yes?" She murmurs, a bite in her tone.

Kagome gulps while Nazuna flinches and Inuyasha glares belligerently at her.

"How did you- what are you?!" Nazuna rallies, beating back her fear for anger.

Runa stoically stares at her.

"That's not an easy answer, girl." She replies softly.

Nazuna opens her mouth to argue when Runa cuts her off.

"In my homeland it was customary for those viewed as 'strange' or 'ungodly' to be hunted down and murdered. Other favorite methods included torture for information, executions like being burned alive, hanged or drowned and purges that target the vulnerable. I had a friend who was caught and buried alive for keeping his silence to protect his family. You demand answers, but you do not **need** them- you just **want** them."

Nazuna and Kagome pale at Runa's casual list of atrocities while Inuyasha's face becomes pensive. Runa sighs, looking away from them.

"All you need to know is I mean no harm to you as long as you mean no harm to me and mine. Do you understand?"

Nazuna nods hesitantly and Runa's mouth quirks slightly.

"Good. Rest now." She orders quietly, rubbing Shippo's and Mōrciana's heads.

…

The next day dawns brightly and with it the return of Inuyasha's demonic powers. Mōrciana is overjoyed to see his ears had reappeared.

"Yasha, Yasha, Yasha!" She yells, chasing him around the temple grounds.

"Augh, knock it off brat!" He yelps as he narrowly avoids Mōrciana's grasping hands.

Her eyes sparkle as she pursues him doggedly, nipping at his heels. Runa watches the pair bound around the courtyard, staying still when Kagome approaches with her backpack. Shippo balances on the top of it, nibbling on a cookie while Nazuna cautiously observes the small group.

"I'm ready!" Kagome calls.

Inuyasha blurs and starts tugging on Kagome to get her moving- Mōrciana follows quickly, laughing. Runa smiles at the sight, trailing after them. But a shout catches their attention.

"Everyone! T-thank you! For everything!" Nazuna yells.

Runa and Inuyasha blink in surprise while Shippo, Kagome and Mōrciana take her words in stride.

"You're welcome, Nazuna! Take care!" Kagome yells back with a wide grin.

Inuyasha scoffs but Runa spots a bit of pink on his face. She smirks slightly.

_So you do have a heart after all, Inuyasha-san… I hope no one breaks it._ Runa prays silently as they resume their journey.

**It's a wrap! First half of volume 5 is done! Next chapter will have a certain undead priestess appear (not a favorite character of mine but oh well) but will the plot stay the same? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Please review and comment, I love hearing from you!**


End file.
